Your Love Means Everything
by cross-stitch
Summary: "Harry?" The quiet voice roused him from his daze. He didn't need turn his head to know who it was. He had everything about her tuned in. Her voice, the sound of her footsteps, her scent and every facial expression was locked into his mind. H/Hr
1. Strawberry Swing

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Rather, he belongs to Hermione.

_Set in 6__th__ year: Let me know if I should bother to continue. I have a lot planned._

_It will be developed rather slowly and it most definitely will be H/HR all the way. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. _

* * *

The night was unseasonably cool for this time of year. The occupants of Privet Drive all slept peacefully. All but a fifteen year old boy who twisted restlessly in his sheets.

Harry Potter was covered in sweat, his usual messy jet-black hair stuck to his forehead as beads of swear trickled down his face. His emerald eyes alight with fear as the nightmare that woke him up remained clear and vivid in his mind. Turning his head and closing his eyes as the reality of the recurring nightmare began to vanish, He closed his eyes tiredly. Sighing, he took a deep breath before hauling his long frame out of the all too short bed. Stumbling slightly as he struggled out of the sheets that tangled and twisted around his waist he finally got free and made his way for the small window that looked out at the pristine and _normal _neighbourhood Harry had called home for 15 years.

Opening the window to allow a cool breeze into his stuffy room Harry enjoyed the feeling of fresh air against his bare chest. The orange glow of the street lamps the only source of light that flooded into his tiny bedroom.

Turning his sharp eyes toward the table Harry looked at the pile of unopened letters that lay upon his desk.  
Closing his eyes against the guilt that flooded his chest every time he thought of his friends. His loyal friends who were only trying to help. But they couldn't. Not when they didn't _understand_ what it was like.

Flashes of the events from the Ministry replayed themselves in Harry's mind relentlessly and without cause.

Tensing his hands around his desk chair he couldn't stop the memories as they flooded back. Real and vivid. Just like always.

Dumbledore's duel with Voldemort, the sheer and unabated power of both wizards as they locked eyes. Fierce and unyielding, their power matched by no one else but each other. Spells like nothing he had ever seen flashing before his eyes in a sea of colours. Bellatrix's taunting smirks and laugh as she ended her cousin's life right before his eyes. Hermione's face as she fell the ground. The helpless feeling in his chest as she lay motionless and still and the sheer relief and joy that consumed him when she recovered. The feeling of Voldemort in his mind and the anger that swelled in his body before he caught Hermione's eyes. Her soft brown eyes that pleaded with him, eeassured him and made him feel as though she was the one in pain and not him. The empty feeling in his stomach as he realized Sirius was dead. The rage that filled him as Dumbledore told him of the prophecy. His fate and destiny laid out before him like a schedule. Indisputable and unchallenged.

Harry clamped his teeth together tighter as though to keep everything inside of him and ignoring the neat handwriting that was unmistakably Hermione's made his way out for the wardrobe. Pulling out his running shorts and a shirt and putting them on with renewed vigor Harry made his way toward his door quietly. Running quickly down the stairs and expertly avoiding the creek in the step charged out of the door before breaking out into a run. His hair wiping about behind him as everything left him, his tormented mind clear as he enjoyed the brisk dawn air that consumed him every morning at the same time. Sedating him until nightfall. When the nightmares would return.

* * *

"Where have you been boy?" Vernon Dursley's voice bellowed throughout the house as Harry made his way into the kitchen. It was about 6:30 and Harry had been running for a good 2 hours. His body soaked in perspiration as he found the ability to push himself further and further everyday.

_"_I was out running." Harry replied civilly. His eyes scanning the kitchen quickly. Aunt Petunia was by the stove, her beady eyes locked on him as she turned her nose up at his appearance. Dudley was stuffing his face. Long gone were the days of his diet, he now ate what he wanted and when he wanted. His podgey little face hiding his pale blue eyes as he looked at Harry with a smirk. Clearly entertained by the anger evident in his fathers voice.

_"_Running?" Vernon spluttered, pieces of bacon flying out of his mouth as his face turned slightly purple. "What on earth? Outside? In front of the neighbours!"

"Yes running." Harry bit out sarcastically, his patience wearing thin. "It's a form of exercise. Perhaps you should research it for little Duddykins." He continued daringly, the purple of his uncle's face only spurring him on. "It does wonders for one's stamina uncle."

"How dare you!" Vernon roared, his eyes almost lost between the pools of fat that existed over his obese face.

"I'm going to my room." Harry rolled his eyes slightly before picking up an apple and tossing it between his hands. "I have homework to do."

"Oh i don't think so, you ungrateful brat!" His uncle shouted. "You have chores to do!"

"Get Dudley to do them." Harry muttered angrily, "he could use the manual labour. Who know's maybe he'll lose a pound or two?"

"I'll give YOU manual labour." Dudley sneered. Waddling across the table in what he apparently thought was a threatening manor. His podgy arms held upright as though ready for battle.

"Please Dudley." Harry smirked, his eyes glittering as he looked at the boy who used to be able to strike fear into him so easily. "I'm not 5 anymore. You can't _touch _me."

"You want to bet?" Dudley shouted, his face resembling his fathers.

"You should calm yourself down." Harry said pleasantly, the taunting smirk still in place. "Your heart is probably struggling under the strain of standing up for so long. How bout you go to the living room and watch some telly?"

Harry was prepared for the right hook that was sent his way only seconds later. Ducking out of the way easily, Harry whistled as he made his way out of the kitchen. Apple still in hand as Dudley cursed from the floor, Aunt Petunia kneeling beside her obese son as Vernon shouted obscenities in Harry's direction.

* * *

_So what did you think? Be honest. Not brutally… I mean.. I do have feelings…_


	2. See You Soon

A/N: keep the reviews flowing. It'll only take a second I swear!

* * *

Closing the door gently behind him, Harry sat heavily on his bed. Taking a bite out of his apple he briefly felt a stab of guilt at provoking his relatives. He was usually more reserved when it came to the Dursley's. But as the holidays were drawing to a close – there was only 4 weeks to go - the temptation was too much and he decided to have some fun. Honestly, they weren't the smartest people around. Easily riled up and easy to outwit in any situation.

The events over the past year had also contributed to him feeling no fear of them. They couldn't hurt him more than he already was. Their threats of no dinner or the prospect of countless chores rolled off his back without any remark. The chores in particular, at the beginning helped to keep himself busy, his mind concentrated on the task before him and not on the vivid memories that kept in him awake at night.

The summer heat on his back coming as a welcome relief against the dark and sleepless nights he endured in his tiny room. Although he couldn't completely block everything out – it became bearable and he was able to cope in his own way. Taking another bite of his apple, his eyes drifted away to the pile of letters on his desk. He had been ignoring them for the past couple of months, not wanting to talk to anyone. Not knowing what to say – he was sick of lying. What was he supposed to write anyway?

'_Hey! Yeah I'm just dandy. I haven't can't sleep. How are you?' _or

'_Hey! I just found out the fate of the wizarding world lies on my shoulders and my godfather died and it's my fault. Oh and you were almost knocked off by a death eater because of me as well. My bad.'_

Harry snorted quietly, yeah that would go down real well.

Looking over the pile of letters again, Harry felt the familiar tug to read them. Once again his eyes glued on Hermione's pile of unopened letters. Yes. She had her own 'Hermione Pile.' At the beginning of the summer Harry was inundated with letters from what seemed like everyone. Ron. Remus. Dumbledore. Tonks and of course, Hermione. After a while, the flow of letters decreased. Ron no longer wrote seemingly giving up on receiving any type of response. Hermione however – Harry closed his eyes sadly, had not stopped. Every second day he would get a letter from her. He could only guess what was inside. Biting his lip slightly Harry tore his eyes away with a lot of effort. Getting up, he walked quickly to his wardrobe and rummaged through his clothes. He had purchased new ones through the summer. One day – feeling particularly rebellious and knowing that he was being followed anyway, made his way to gringotts and exchanged his money to wizarding currency. Then he went on a shopping trip in London. Tonks trailing behind him, cursing under her breath as Harry ignored her.

Deciding on a pair of dark cargo pants and a white v-neck shirt, he made his way to the shower to freshen up.

* * *

20 minutes later Harry stood staring at his reflection in the mirror. He was barely recognizable. His jet-black hair had grown out, making him look older and rouged. His messy hair sticking out in all directions, with his fringe sweeping across his forehead casually and covering the scar on his forehead. His eyes, as green as ever, stared back at him blankly and the light stubble on his chin gave him a weary look. His face had matured. His jaw was sharp and defined and his face tanned from his being in the sun for the entire summer. The dark circles under his eyes the only indicator that anything was wrong.

Suddenly loud voices broke through his haze. Familiar voices.

Eyes wide with surprise, Harry tore the door open and ran down the stairs quickly.

"Where's Potter?" Moody's rough voice came from the living room.

"I'm here Sir." Harry spoke up. Striding into the room before stopping suddenly. Moody wasn't alone – he definitely wasn't alone. There, in the middle of the living room stood Moody, Mr. Weasley. Tonks and Kingsley.

"Ah Harry." Arthur said cheerfully, coming up and slapping him on the back. "You all packed son?"

"Packed?" Harry asked stupidly. "What for?"

"We're here to pick you up." Tonks said in explanation, a knowing look in her eyes. "Didn't you get our letter?"

"Oh of course." Harry smiled feebly. "I'll just go get my stuff." Without waiting for an answer, he walked briskly out of the room and into his bedroom.

Cursing under his breath at the mess he quickly chucked all his clothes in the open trunk that lay next to his door.

"Need some help?" Tonks' voice interrupted from the door. Her eyes sparkling as she watched Harry run around the room.

"Um. Yes please." Harry said pathetically, his shoulders slumping slightly in defeat.

"You know Harry." Tonks said seriously as she waved her wand casually, clothes folding themselves neatly into his trunk. "I know you're not having a great time at the moment but by ignoring your friends, you're only causing them more pain."

"I don't know what to say to her." Harry muttered, sitting on the bed. His mind full of his brown eyed best friend and the hurt he knew he was causing her.

"I'm sorry Harry." Tonks whispered, her eyes going over to the pile of letters on his desk. "But she'll want to hear from you. She's coming in a couple of days to the order anyway. You can't avoid her forever."

"I don't _want _to avoid her." Harry said with difficulty and staring at Tonks helplessly.

"Tell her you're ok then. Put her mind at ease." Tonks smiled softly before getting up and levitating his trunk. "Don't be too long. Moody hates the muggles."

Nodding and smiling slightly, Harry walked over to his desk. Taking a pen from his draw he quickly scrawled a brief note, his messy handwriting barely legible as he tied it to Hedwig's leg.

"I'll be at the order girl." Harry said as he stroked Hedwig softly. Smiling as she gave his finger an affectionate nip before flying out of the window.

Sighing quietly, Harry made his way downstairs. His hastily written words still in his head as he was transported to Grimmauld place.

_Hermione. _

_I'm sorry…._

_ I'll see you soon._

_Harry._


	3. Don't Panic

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating but I've been a bit sidetracked. This is a quite a long chapter though so I hope it makes up for it. _

* * *

Concentrating on the words he wrote in haste to Hermione, Harry wasn't prepared for the sudden landing. Losing his balance, he toppled over completely, his wrists going out in front of him instinctively to stop the fall.

"Oh damn." Harry muttered, massaging his wrist slightly as he looked around at the others who were standing around him and watching him in amusement.

Glaring at them slightly, Harry ignored the offered hand from Kingsley and stood up himself. Dusting off his trousers and shirt and mumbling to himself in the process.

"Alright there Harry?" Arthur asked cheerfully. His long fingers adjusting the glasses on his long nose so he could see more clearly, a bright smile gracing his face.

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry mumbled, bowing his head in embarrassment.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you." Kingsley spoke up, his hand now withdrawn. "He's in the study."

"Now?" Harry asked tiredly. His eyes scanning the dark and gloomy kitchen of Grimmauld and leaving him with an empty feeling, the absence of Sirius hitting him full force. "Where is everyone?" Harry asked, quietly noting the lack of sounds coming from the rest of the house. It was usually bustling with activity.

"No one is really staying here at the moment." Arthur answered, leading Harry out of the kitchen toward the study area. "Tonks is of course, and Remus. Molly and the children are at the borrow." He smiled down at Harry kindly, "Oh and Hermione of course." He added quickly.

The knowledge that Hermione was at the borrow with Ron without him made him feel oddly annoyed. Images of the two laughing and joking together assaulted him and he tuned out of what Mr. Weasley was saying. Were they missing him? More importantly, was _she _missing him?

"… anyway, they'll be coming here tomorrow to join us." He finished suddenly.

"Oh. Great." Harry tried to smile, his gaze turning toward the door that they stood in front. Thoughts of Hermione and Ron enjoying the summer together drifting to the back of his mind as he prepared himself for talking with Dumbledore.

Heaving a quiet sigh, Harry knocked once before entering.

Walking into the room Harry quietly made his way over to the chair where he sat down. His eyes locked on the ground and not on the light blue eyes that were now looking at him curiously.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore spoke, his voice calm and almost cheerful. "How has your summer been?"

"Fine." Harry answered shortly.

"And how are you?" Harry could hear the concern in his voice but wasn't ready to be totally honest.

"I'm fine."

"Have you been reading the prophet?" Dumbledore asked after a moment's silence.

"No."

"So you don't know the what's been happening over the last couple of months?"

"No." Harry shrugged slightly. "What can I do about it from my bedroom?" he asked rhetorically.

"Your little excursion to Diagon Alley and London proved most worrisome Harry." His professor started, his voice adopting a fatherly tone.

"I don't ask to be followed sir." Harry said in irritation, raising his eyes finally and looking him in the eye. "I was fine."

"It was risky." Dumbledore counted.

"Life _is_ risky." Harry snapped. "I don't appreciate being treated as though I'm some kind of convict under house arrest Sir."

"You're being protected for your own safety." Dumbledore reminded him firmly looking at him over his half moon spectacles. "It was selfish of you."

Biting his tongue against a rather less than civilized retort, Harry's eyes blazed in annoyance. "There was no harm done. I don't see the problem."

"There could have been." Dumbledore stared at him. "You aren't alone in this. Your actions affect many people around you."

"I am aware of that." Harry spat suddenly, his green eyes flashing. Vivid images of his godfather falling through the veil filling his vision as the words of the prophecy sounded in his head. "I'm your weapon. I'm valuable to you." Harry looked at Dumbledore in the eye. "I apologize for threatening your plans."

"You are not just a weapon Harry," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Yes I am." Harry said firmly. "I'm the solution to a problem that you can't fix. I always have been." Standing up quickly Harry looked down at his headmaster. "May I leave now Sir?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said quietly, "Yes of course."

* * *

Rubbing his eyes and stretching his back, Harry flinched slightly as sunlight streamed in through the window beside of his bed. Cursing himself for not closing the curtains last night he rolled over to grab his glasses and check the time. The big digital clock on his bedside table reading 8:34 A.M.

Rubbing his scar absently he crawled out of bed reluctantly. The Weasley's were supposed to be here by 9:30. Stumbling over to his unpacked trunk he rummaged through his clothes. Deciding on a pair of dark jeans, white shirt and red flannel shirt he made his way out of the room and towards the bathroom.

"Well good morning Mr. Potter." Tonks' voice greeted him as he was walking down the hall.

Turning towards her, Harry let a smile grace his face. She wore her hair green today, green and spiky.

"'Morning Tonks." Harry mumbled ruffling his hair slightly with his free hand.

"Do you make a habbit of walking around the house half naked?" She smirked. He was only wearing pyjama pants that hung loosely at his waist.

"Only if I feel the other inhabitants deserve a treat." Harry remarked dryly before rolling his eyes and smiling slightly as Tonks laughed loudly.

"Now please have your shower before I need to enlarge the corridor to accommodate your enormous head." She smiled at Harry winking.

"Oh ok, but only because you asked nicely." Harry agreed shrugging and making his way to the bathroom. A certain strut in his step that made Tonks laugh again.

* * *

"You didn't even bother shaving?" Tonks asked as Harry entered the kitchen half an hour later freshly showered and dressed. His hair a chaotic mess and the mentioned stubble still evident.

"I'm trying for the rugged look." Harry shrugged. "You know. Mysterious and dark stranger in the night?"

"mhmmmm." Tonks made a sound in her throat that Harry had trouble understanding.

"Not a fan?" Harry asked as he reached for a bowl in the cupboard.

"No, it's very..." She searched for the right word, "becoming of you."

"Right." Harry muttered as he poured a generous amount of cereal into the bowl and then coating it with milk. Picking up a spoon, he was about to eat when a sudden thought struck him. "Where's Lupin?"

"It's the full moon." Tonks said simply although Harry detected something else in her tone. Not wishing to push it he simply smiled in understanding.

"Nervous about Hermione coming?" Tonks said sometime later. They were sitting quietly in the kitchen, both lost in thought as the time drew ever closer to 9:30.

"What if she hates me?" Harry asked guiltily. His thoughts returning to the pile of letters that he had opened and read all of yesterday. If she was anything, Hermione was definitely persistent.

"I don't think she could ever hate you Harry." Tonks said comfortingly, her voice soft and honest. "You just have to be open with her."

"I want to be." Harry struggled with himself, "but there are consequences that could hurt her." He paused, "I don't want to hurt her."

"I know Harry." Tonks smiled and was about to add something else before the sound of the Weasley's echoed in the kitchen. Sending him a reassuring look, Tonks took off toward the door just as it opened to reveal Mrs. Weasley steaming into the room.

"Ah Harry dear." She bristled past Tonks and swept Harry up in her arms in a crushing hug. Patting her awkwardly on the back, Harry stepped back from the hug gratefully. "My you've grown some! it's just us three for now, Ginny is with the Lovegoods at the moment but she'll be joining us shortly."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." He smiled quickly, his heart thumping loudly in his chest as he looked toward the doorway where his two best friends stood and he felt his heart stop. She stood at the doorway, dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a white singlet and a grey cardigan with her dark brown hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. She looked anything by ordinary. Harry felt his heart skip a beat when he caught her eye. Her unnaturally light brown eyes that looked at him in concern mixed with something else, something he wasn't familiar with. Hating the silence, Harry hastily cleared his throat, "Hey." Raising a hand in a short wave before dropping it quickly and averting his eyes to the ground. His cheeks growing hot from looking at Hermione.

"So you are alive." Ron said sarcastically from his spot next to Hermione. "It's nice to have confirmation."

Looking toward Ron for the first time, Harry noticed the steely blue eyes of his best friend.

"I'm sure you would've been made well aware of my death if it happened." Harry replied shortly, his gaze drifting to the daily prophet that lay on the table next to him. A picture of himself adorning the front cover with the caption of 'Our Chosen One," accompanying it.

Ruffling his hair in an action of nervousness, Harry was all too aware of the silence from Hermione and that made him uncomfortable.

"It would've have been nice to have received some news from you though, after what's happened." Ron said bluntly.

"A lot of things would be nice." Harry replied shrugging again, an act that was becoming a habit. "I was…" He glanced at Tonks who stood by the door watching quietly, "busy."

"So busy you couldn't send word to your two best friends?" Ron asked, his voice rising slightly.

"Oh he didn't send one to anyone." Tonks stepped in, smiling at Harry quickly who looked at her gratefully. "Don't take it too personally. He didn't even write back to Professor Dumbledore."

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley scolded sharply, her eyes going wide at this information.

"Nor any members of the order." Tonks continued. "He only read the prophet for the first time this morning." She looked at Harry before returning her gaze back to Ron and Hermione. "And I'm certain he only read it because it was in front of him."

"So you have no idea what's been going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked, eyes wide and red hair flying about.

"He didn't even know we were picking him up until we knocked on his door yesterday." Tonks went on, saving Harry from answering Mrs. Weasley.

"Didn't you go to Diagon Alley by yourself?" Ron asked, looking from Tonks to Harry.

"Uhhh yeah." Harry fumbled, looking at Tonks apologetically. "I escaped for a day."

"Yeah I know you did." Tonks said looking at him, a look of annoyance as she recalled the incident drifting across her face. "I was the one trailing and watching your back the entire day."

"No one even recognized me." Harry rolled his eyes. "The Order is overreacting. I wasn't being completely reckless."

"How so?" Hermione's voice sounded for the first time. "Because going out in public alone in a time of war, and especially when you're the main target of the darkest wizard of our time seems pretty_ reckless_ to me."

"Tonks was following me of course. Besides, I highly doubt she would have known who I was if she hadn't been outside the house before I left." Harry replied his eyes locked on Hermione's. "I knew what I was doing."

"You were being reckless." Hermione repeated firmly, eyes flashing slightly at his nonchalant attitude.

"Dumbledore has already given me the speech on being selfish." Harry said tiredly, his jaw clenching. "I don't need another one."

"Are you sure about that?" Ron asked before Hermione could respond.

"Quite certain, yes." Harry replied shortly as he grew tired of Ron's attitude. "I'm not an idiot."

"Well that's debatable." Hermione muttered from the doorway, her arms crossed over her stomach as she looked at Harry.

"Yeah well I'm not in the mood to have that debate right now." Harry bit out, "Perhaps we'll save it for another time, no?"

Glancing down at the paper once more and seeing his own beaming face shout out at him, Harry felt himself begin to lose control. Closing his eyes to combat the flow of emotions that were swirling beneath the surface he reopened them and looked directly at Tonks. "Is Dumbledore here?"

"No, he's in his office at Hogwarts." Tonks answered. "Why?"

"Is he coming around here anytime soon?"

"Yes, he said he wanted to talk to you again, arrange some meetings or lessons of some sort." Tonks told him, shrugging slightly. "That's all I know though."

"Lessons?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah, he didn't go into it with me but that's the general idea." Tonks responded, her green hair turning black to match Harry's.

"What time?"

"Later tonight, after the Order has a meeting." Tonks smiled at Harry.

"Why would Dumbledore give you lessons?" Ron asked curiously.

"So there's less chance of me killing myself?" Harry offered shrugging. "I never have any idea why Dumbledore does anything."

"You lot need to unpack, Ron you're staying in a different room seeing as the twins aren't here." Mrs. Weasley interrupted looking at Ron and Hermione. "Give Harry a moment to settle in himself too". She added, looking at Harry and smiling kindly.

"Whatever." Ron muttered rolling his eyes and lumbering out of the kitchen, his mother hot on his tail.

Harry watched Ron leave with a feeling of anger in his stomach, watching him round the corner and disappear, he turned to Hermione who had remained where she was.

His breath hitching slightly, he couldn't think of anything to say and briefly registered that Tonks had made some excuse up and left them alone in the kitchen.

Ruffling his hair again under Hermione's unwavering stare, Harry opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to mind.

"So, how was your summer?"

"It was fine." Hermione said shortly, arms still crossed over her chest. A look of determination on her face as she stared at Harry.

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled softly. "It's not that I didn't want to talk to you…" he struggled slightly staring at his shoelaces and taking a deep breath. "Believe me, I wanted to." He smiled to himself before becoming more serious. "I just _couldn't _Hermione."

"You wanted to?" Hermione asked quietly, her eyes soft as he finally looked up and met her gaze.

"Of course I wanted to." Harry smiled genuinely. "But so much has happened and it just seemed so tedious and stupid to talk about ordinary things. And you deserve so much more than what I give you and I just..." Harry looked at her desperately. "I don't what to do here Hermione. About anything."

"You can tell me anything Harry." Hermione said softly, coming up to stand in front of him and offering him a smile.

"I know." Harry looked at the ground again, shoving his hands in his pockets. "That's what scares me."

* * *

_A/N: Review? That would be much appreciated! _


	4. Shiver

_A/N: What's this? Another update… whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Enjoy! __ Oh and if you do enjoy it… or even if you don't… review it? Sweet. Hope you've all had a happy Christmas and have a fantastic New Years!_

* * *

"Why are you so scared?" Hermione asked quietly. She was standing inches in front of him and he could count the light freckles that were scattered across the bridge of her nose as she looked up at him softly.

"Dumbledore said something about my actions impacting those around me." Harry said quietly, thinking that maybe Tonks was right. Being open with her would probably help him figure things out. "And as much as I really don't want to agree with him" He continued sadly, "It's true."

Clearing his throat he went on quickly before he lost the nerve. "You need to know that I'm in this war Hermione. I'm in it until the end and I don't even have a choice about it."

"What do you mean?" Hermione tilted her head, "Of course you have a choice. You can't be forced into doing anything you don't want to do."

"You don't believe in destiny." Harry said it as though a statement rather than a question, his green eyes scanning Hermione's.

"How do you know that?" Hermione counted, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"If I said there was something bigger than me, bigger than you. That there is something I was _born _to do, would you believe me?"

"I'll always believe you." Hermione whispered, her voice open and honest. "But what are you talking about Harry?"

"I'm talking about my life being laid out before me." Harry said quietly, sitting down in a chair and leaning his head in his arms on the table, his eyes drifting closed. "You know the weapon they were talking about all last year?"

"Yeah." Harry felt her move around him to sit down beside his chair. Her shoulder touching his and making him shiver at the contact.

"I'm the weapon." Harry whispered opening his eyes and looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, eyes wide as she looked at Harry. Her hand coming up and holding his softly, her slender fingers entwining with his and gripping tightly.

"I mean that I have to – " Harry started before stopping suddenly as the kitchen door swung open loudly. Turning his head toward the door he met Ron's eye. He was standing by the door, an indistinguishable look on his face as he took in Harry and Hermione's close proximity. Moving his head back to Hermione, Harry realized how close they actually were. Clearing his throat in embarrassment, he leant back in his chair and grinned at Ron. "Hey, unpacked already?"

"I managed to talk mum into going back to the Borrow." Ron answered shortly, his eyes locked on their still joined hands.

Glancing down at their hands Harry felt his cheeks grow warm. Avoiding Hermione's gaze her hastily pulled his hand away and rubbed the back of his neck. His hand left tingling slightly from the feel of her hand in his.

"Right. So where are the twins?" Harry asked curiously trying to recover some self-control over his emotions.

"At the shop I assume." Ron shrugged carelessly, plopping down on a chair opposite. "Business is booming." He continued, an envious look on his face as he looked at Harry.

"Is that safe?" Harry asked, making himself more comfortable as he looked at Ron and taking in his appearance for the first time since he arrived. He was as tall as ever; his long and gangly form seemingly awkward in the small cramped kitchen. His long nose alight with freckles from large amounts of time spent out in the sun. Looking back at Hermione quickly who had been watching him curiously, he noted that she was also a couple of shades darker than when he last saw her. The idea of the both of them enjoying themselves, with each other, over the break nagged at him and he hardly heard Ron respond to his question.

"Mum's not happy about it but Fred and George are one of the only shops open for business." He finished shrugging.

"I suppose they would be doing well." Harry offered lamely, "People need something to laugh about right?"

"I guess so." Ron agreed, shrugging again and reaching for an apple. An act that really annoyed Harry. Did he look like that when he shrugged?

An awkward silence filled the room and Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Hermione was still looking at him, a calculating look on her face as though she was working out a particularly difficult equation. She seemed unfazed by the silence though and didn't seem at all inclined to break it anytime soon.

Sighing quietly Harry asked a question he didn't really want an answer to. "How has your summer been then?"

"Oh, pretty good." Ron grinned for the first time. A smug look on his face as he glanced at Hermione. "Been enjoying the sunshine."

"I can tell." Harry said dryly, his stomach churning slightly. "You've got more freckles than usual."

"The perils of being a red head I suppose." Ron shrugged again and causing Harry to make a mental note to never shrug again if he could help it. "Hermione doesn't suffer from having fair skin syndrome though does she?" he added, nodding towards Hermione who finally broke her vigil on Harry to look at him in confusion.

"I was saying that you went rather brown instead of having a million freckles." Ron clarified at her questionable look, his hand waving over his face to help get the point across.

"Oh, well I guess I'm lucky." Hermione grinned quickly looking at Harry. "You're quite brown yourself, you haven't been cooped up inside this summer then?"

"Uh yeah I suppose." Harry blushed under her gaze. Were her eyes always that light? With gold flecks in them?

"What did you do?" She asked curiously, unaware of the affect she was having on him.

"He went for a goddamn run every morning." Tonks' voice answered before Harry could open his mouth. Taking the seat next to Ron she looked at Harry with her eyes narrowed slightly. "It wasn't just a light jog mind you," She added looking at Hermione and Ron. "The lad's got some lungs on him I'll tell you that much."

"That was in the mornings." Harry defended himself weakly looking at Tonks.

"Aye I know." Tonks said grimly. "Sometimes, 5 in the morning I'd see him wonder out the door and set out. It was still dark."

"Then I would do chores in the day." Harry continued, ignoring Tonks as he looked at Hermione. "Gardening is surprisingly grueling manual labour."

"You gardened?" Ron laughed loudly, his knee hitting the table in the process. "Did you have a frilly apron on as well?"

"No, they were sold out of them at the shop." Harry feigned a look of sadness to hide his irritation.

"My mum loves gardening." Hermione interjected from her spot next to Harry. The glare she was sending in Ron's direction vanishing to be replaced by a soft smile as she looked at Harry. "She says it calms her."

"But she's a girl." Ron blurted out before he could stop himself, his ears going bright red at Hermione's glare.

"You're completely right Ron." Harry remarked as he stood up from the table, his tall figure graceful as he pushed the chair under the table. "It is very feminine of me." He locked his bright green eyes on Ron, trying to read him. "But the alternatives weren't very appealing."

"What were the alternatives?" Ron asked, "Writing to your friends?"

Eyes flashing in annoyance, Harry exerted a great amount of effort into restraining himself from throttling the red head in front of him.

"My friends clearly had a great time without me writing to them." Harry said shortly, his tone firm. "I doubt you needed to hear about my mundane existence over the summer. I wouldn't want to spoil your fun with small anecdotes on my less than thrilling life."

"Don't be silly." Hermione reached out a hand and grabbed Harry by the forearm before he had time to turn and leave. "I missed you." She looked up at Harry, a shy expression on her face a he looked down at her. "I mean you're my best friend." She added hastily, pulling her hand away sharply and turning a light pink colour.

"I missed you, too." Harry admitted quietly, looking deeply into Hermione's eyes and grinning slightly. "I did all my summer homework. Thought it'd make you proud."

"Really?" Hermione smiled broadly, eyes sparkling as she looked at him.

"Really." Harry confirmed nodding, laughing at her expression. Her smile was infectious. "Seems like you're finally rubbing off on me."

"About time too!" Hermione grinned rolling her eyes slightly. "We're supposed to be getting our Hogwarts letters soon." The grin on her face turning into a frown quite suddenly.

"You'll be fine Granger." Harry grinned, eyes twinkling as he patted her shoulder gently, his hand lingering slightly before pulling away reluctantly. "Stop worrying yourself over nothing."

"Yeah I reckon." Ron's loud voice rung out, startling Harry who had forgotten he was even in the room. "The amount of time you spent studying Hermione." Ron shuddered at the thought.

Rolling his eyes slightly Harry turned back to Hermione and sent her a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine." He repeated, more firmly this time and reaching down to pick up her right hand. Squeezing it gently he spoke, a smile in his voice. "Brightest witch of our age?" He laughed softly, "No doubt Hermione. No doubt."

* * *

_You know you want to review it. I won't stop you._


	5. Sparks

_A/N: Hello all! Just wanted to say thank you to all those of you who took the time to review. It really is appreciated. Hope you all had a fantastic New Years (I know I did __.)_

* * *

Walking toward the office quietly a couple of hours later, Harry reflected on the day that had passed. He and Hermione hadn't had anytime to talk since Ron had interrupted them. Their redheaded friend seemed determined to ensure that himself and Hermione weren't left alone at all, his constant presence really beginning to get on Harry's nerves. Harry could swear that Hermione felt the same, her subdued manner and the way she always looked at Ron with obvious distain caused Harry's heart to soar. Albeit briefly, she probably wouldn't want anything to do with him after he told her of the prophecy and all the dangers associated with being his friend. Sighing quietly as a look of helplessness filtered across his face, he paused for a moment in front of the office where Dumbledore awaited him. Readying himself with a deep breath, he gently rapped his knuckles on the dark mahogany door.

"Come in Harry." Dumbledore's gentle voice sounded from the inside, inviting him inside.

Pushing the heavy door open, Harry walked slowly toward the desk. His eyes this time however, locked on the Professor's who stood near a bookshelf, his own blue eyes following the young student's progress across the room over the half-moon spectacles that hung on the end of his long and crooked nose.

"Good evening Sir." Harry replied evenly when he was well inside the room, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Good evening Harry." Dumbledore smiled briefly, lines marring his face and making him look remarkably older. "I trust you slept well last night?" He asked, walking back behind the desk and sitting down in the big chair with ease, his long purple cloak billowing behind him.

Averting his eyes away quickly at that question, Harry caused softly under his breath. Of course Dumbledore knew he wasn't sleeping well. You needn't be a rocket scientist to spot the dark circles around his eyes and the general weariness of his stance.

Lifting up a shoulder in answer, Harry tried to smile. "I've slept better Sir." He said, at least half honest.

"It must be hard." Dumbledore started almost hesitantly, his voice gentle. "To be here without Sirius."

"It's fine." Harry replied shortly. In truth it was everything but fine. Everything about the place screamed out at him. Every turn he took he was reminded of Sirius. Reminded again and again that his barking laughter wouldn't ring out through the halls. And it was all on his shoulders. "I'm fine." Harry repeated quietly, nodding to himself as though he was trying to believe the words that flew out of his mouth.

"I assume young Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have settled in then?" Dumbledore asked tactfully changing the topic to a safer area.

"I suppose." Harry smiled, "Ron has an uncanny ability to settle in anywhere within a couple of minutes Sir, he's made himself right at home."

Chuckling softly, Dumbledore looked at him carefully. "I wanted to apologize Harry."

"Apologize?" Harry repeated slowly, sitting down in a chair and looking up at the headmaster quietly.

"Yes." Dumbledore smiled sadly, "I fear that my costly decision to keep the prophecy from you has damaged our relationship." He paused briefly, "and as such, has inadvertently caused more problems than I had ever imagined possible."

"You lied to me." Harry stated the obvious; his bright eyes the only indicator of his growing anger.

"I was only trying to protect you. You weren't ready to know the truth when you asked me that question back in your 1st year." Dumbledore responded quietly.

"What about after fourth year?" Harry asked stubbornly. "After he came back. After he killed Cedric and after he used my own blood to regain power." He took a deep breath. "You didn't even look at me for a year Sir. You gave me nothing. For a whole year I was in the dark. An outsider and you gave me no explanation until you were forced to."

"You're right." Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I didn't handle that well at all." He smiled a bit, "alas I am an old man Harry. An old man who made an error in judgment." He looked at him seriously. "I forgot who _you _were Harry and for that I deeply apologize. I underestimated you when I had no reason. You have proven time after time that you can handle it."

"I needed you Sir." Harry replied softly. "They whole wizarding world was against me," he looked at a book that across from him. "Against us." He turned his eyes back towards his headmaster. "He was inside my head." Harry flinched slightly at the memory of having his mind invaded by Voldemort. "I trusted you Sir and you broke it."

"I'm sorry Harry." Dumbledore spoke sincerely after a moment's silence.

"Tonks said something about lessons?" Harry volunteered after clearing his throat uncomfortably, the tension that was present in the room after the headmaster's apology drifting away quickly at Harry's question.

"Ah yes." Dumbledore clapped his hands together although his eyes still held a bit of sadness in them. "Now that you are aware of the prophecy, I trust that you know the importance of preparing to defeat him?"

"Yes." Harry nodded. Deciding against voicing his own doubts about him being the one to conquer the darkest wizard of all time.

"Good." Dumbledore nodded vaguely before continuing. "I've spoken to some of your Professors and members of the order and they've agreed to assist in teaching you some more advanced magic."

"Like what?" Harry asked his curiosity piqued at the prospect of being able to really improve his magic.

"Defense against dark magic of course," Dumbledore smiled at Harry's expression. "And attacking as well. There will be plenty of help available to you."

"Do they know of the prophecy?" Harry asked curiously.

"No Harry." Dumbledore shook his head.

"What about my scar?" Harry asked, rubbing his forehead absently. "The connection between us." He looked at his shoelaces awkwardly. "It's still there."

"I will help you there." Dumbledore smiled reassuringly. "I can teach you to block your mind from invasion."

"You can?" Harry asked, his eyes wide as his heart lifted at the prospect.

"It's very difficult to master." Dumbledore said seriously, attempting to contain Harry's growing excitement. "But I believe you'll be able to do it after a lot of hard work."

"Of course." Harry nodded enthusiastically, a smile gracing his features quickly before disappearing. "Anything that will help I'll try."

"I know you will Harry." Dumbledore smiled a big smile. "I know."

* * *

"What did Dumbledore want then?" Ron probed Harry as soon as he entered the living room. There was an order meeting in session and Ron, Hermione and himself were forced to sit idly outside.

"Oh you know.' Harry spoke deliberately vaguely as he made his way over to the couch before lying down heavily, his long legs draped over the edge of the small couch. His face adopting a small frown as he saw Ron and Hermione sitting next to each other on the loveseat. "Just general chit-chat."

"General chit-chat?" Ron repeated an incredulous expression on his face as he looked at Harry.

"We sorted some things out." Harry tried to elaborate. His eyes seeking Hermione's who was watching him quietly, her soft brown eyes looking into his as though trying to read a book.

"What things?" Ron persisted.

"Private things." Harry replied tiredly, wondering when in the hell did Ron become so annoying. Yawning, Harry lent back against the couch heavily, closing his eyes as a fresh wave of exhaustion washed over him.

* * *

"Are you ok Harry?' Hermione's soft voice startled him out of his stupor. Opening his eyes slowly, he drew in a sharp breath and their close proximity. She loomed over the couch, a familiar concerned look on her face as she watched him. Looking over her shoulder to where Ron should have been, Harry noted that the couch was vacant. Ron was nowhere in the room. Letting out a small breath of relief Harry smiled up at Hermione before answering.

"Yeah, just tired Hermione."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, raising her hand to his forehead and feeling gently before pulling back slowly, an unreadable expression on her face. "You're quite warm."

"From lack of sleep I suppose." Harry offered, his breathing coming out in small gasps at the feel of her so close to him. Her hand was cool against his forehead and had an unnaturally calming effect on him. He hoped she couldn't hear his erratic heartbeat. "Where did Ron go?"

"To bed." Hermione shrugged, settling herself down beside by Harry's hip so that their sides were touching softly. "You dozed off about an hour ago you know" she looked at him worriedly. "The meeting's finished too."

"I slept for that long?" Harry asked surprised, his hand coming up to massage his neck that was a bit sore from his uncomfortable sleeping position.

"Mmmhmmm," Hermione made a sound deep in her throat of confirmation. "Ron got bored of waiting so he bailed about 10 minutes ago."

"Oh thank god." Harry blurted out before turning a slight pink as he realized what he said. "I mean, he likes to sleep Ron does." Harry said as he sat up awkwardly, his feet hitting the ground softly as he attempted to form a coherent sentence. "Wouldn't want him staying up for no reason ey?"

"Of course not." Hermione responded, a questionable look on her face again before turning into a concerned one. "How did your meeting with Dumbledore really go?"

"I already told you." Harry muttered quietly avoiding eye contact.

"You never have been a good liar Harry." Hermione chided softly, a small smile in her voice. Turning to look at her, Harry could see humor in her eyes mixed with something else. That unfamiliar look he wasn't yet accustomed to.

Sighing quietly and letting out a reluctant smile he turned to Hermione, his shoulder resting on the couch beside her. "He apologized." Harry said simply, deciding to start from the beginning. There was something about Hermione that made him feel unusually open and honest. He could be himself around her comfortably and that feeling was something he wasn't used to – but he liked it.

"For what?" Hermione asked, eyes wide as though she couldn't believe the headmaster of Hogwarts would apologize to a 15-year-old student.

Smiling at her expression, Harry took her hand impulsively, his fingers sliding in between her slender ones with apparent ease. "That's a long story." Looking at her, Harry smiled slightly as he felt her apply pressure on his hand in reassurance.

"The night is still young." Hermione smiled, sliding her own body toward him and crossing her legs in front of him so she faced him full on, their joined hands resting comfortably between them. "And lucky for you I've got all night."

* * *

_I'm a pretty needy person – thus a review would be lovely._


	6. Talk

_Disclaimer: Quite obviously I don't own Harry Potter. Pity. _

_A/N: Once again, I just want to thank you all for the reviews, you've outdone yourselves and I have to admit I am very impressed! A few of you have commented on the slight Ron bashing. I don't hate the guy, I just find him annoying and a bit of a moron – he'll still be a part of the trio because I think it's a great dynamic. _

* * *

"Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...." Hermione repeated softly, her voice almost inaudible as she looked at Harry with bright eyes. Her grip on his hand tightening considerably as the words and implications of the prophecy began to sink in.

"Dumbledore told me after the Department last year." Harry muttered. His green eyes were glued on Hermione's face in an attempt to gauge her reaction. "After Voldemort tried to…" He struggled for a moment, images of Voldemort possessing him flashing through his head. "Anyway, when I went to his office after. He told me the prophecy." Harry looked at Hermione sadly, her unblinking eyes looking at him in shock. "I totally understand if you wouldn't want to be friends with me." Harry said letting go of her hand and standing up quickly, his eyes downcast. "It's so dangerous and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you." An image of her lifeless body crossed across his mind. "Again." He finished softly.

Looking up after taking a deep breath Harry tried to smile at her reassuringly. "I just thought you should know."

Coughing lightly and rubbing the back of his neck, Harry turned to leave.

"What the hell are you on?" Hermione's sharp voice stopped him as he reached the door.

Stopping suddenly at the tone of her voice, Harry turned slowly. She was still in the same position as when he turned to go except her face was set, her jaw locked and a familiar determined expression graced her features as she looked at him in the eye. "Wouldn't want to be your friend?" Hermione repeated his words, a look of incredulity on her face as Harry stood by the door, a shocked expression on his own face that matched hers. "I don't know what you've been smoking Harry." Hermione shook her head slightly, tilting it to side as she surveyed him curiously. "But you need to stop immediately incase you do some real damage."

"I haven't been smoking anything Hermione." Harry crossed his arms, his eyes flashing slightly in annoyance. "By being my friend you become a target. He'll use you to get to me." He made a noise of frustration in the back of his throat. "He did the same with Sirius and look what happened!" His voice shook slightly and he only briefly registered Hermione stand up and make her way towards him. "He's dead because of who I am Hermione. There is no other reason he shouldn't be here right now."

"Sirius dying wasn't your fault Harry." Hermione stated firmly as she stood in front of him. Taking his hand in hers she repeated the same sentiment again, her eyes locked on his as though urging him to believe her.

Pulling roughly away, Harry took a step back as his emotions boiled to the surface. Eyes blazing, he looked at Hermione helplessly. "Of course it's my fault. I didn't listen to you! I almost led _you _to your own death Hermione." He shook his head adamantly when she opened her mouth to respond. "He died because of me. You almost died because of me." He looked at her, green eyes desperate. "I thought you had. My heart stopped when you hit the floor Hermione." Taking a steadying breath he managed to control his voice. "I can't handle this Hermione. I'm not strong enough to cope if something happened to you because of me."

"What about if something happened to you?" Hermione counted, hands on hips and she stared at Harry defiantly. "You think it wouldn't be just as hard in my shoes to watch you get hurt?"

"But it wouldn't be _your _fault." Harry pointed out, his voice rising slightly. "Why risk your life for someone who probably won't make it out of this alive?"

"Don't talk like that." Hermione whispered, her voice dangerously low as her eyes sparkled.

"It's the truth Hermione." Harry shrugged, resigned to the fact. "Me or Voldemort. That's it."

"No." Hermione shook her head, her ponytail whipping about as she looked up at Harry. "I won't let you do this alone Harry."

"You could die Hermione." Harry snapped angrily.

"It's a war Harry." Hermione said, her voice matching his. "People tend to do that. I'm a muggle born, I'm in danger anyway."

"You're my best friend for gods sake." Harry threw his arms up in frustration. "You'll be in more danger than anyone else. I don't want to add you to the list of people who have died because of me."

"I'm safer if I'm with the order. With _you _Harry." Small drops of tears stained her cheeks as she looked at Harry. "I promise you Harry." She took a tentative step forward, her chin raised in determination. "I won't ever leave you. No matter what."

"Don't say that to me." Harry whispered quietly, closing his own eyes to fight back tears.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, her voice soft as the tension in the room from their shouting slowly dissipated.

"Because it'll hurt too much when you're gone." Harry said, his shoulder's slouching in defeat. There was no arguing with this woman. "I don't want to need you so much. There's too much at stake."

"Don't fight me." Hermione whispered, her hands taking his and gripping firmly. "I'm not abandoning you Harry." She looked at him in eye. "I'm not abandoning you Harry - because I can't." Her voice was barely a whisper but Harry heard her loud and clear.

"I don't deserve you." Harry shook his head in wonder, his hands going around her shoulders and pulling her towards him in a hug.

"Yes you do Harry." Hermione mumbled into his chest, her head fitting snugly in the crook of his neck whilst his own head rested comfortably on the top of her head. Her arms wounding around his waist and holding onto him tightly, as though afraid he would disappear if she let go.

Holding her in his arms. Feeling her steady heartbeat against his chest and the warmth of her body that radiated to him, Harry had never felt more content in his life. Tightening his arms around her, Harry closed his eyes, intent on enjoying this rare moment of intimacy.

Pulling away reluctantly after what seemed like an eternity later, Harry smiled hesitantly down at Hermione. "Thank you." He softly, his voiced laced with sincerity as he looked at her, a small smile on his face.

"You don't have to thank me." Hermione smiled softly. "You're my best friend." She shrugged as though that was a simple enough answer and Harry supposed it was. They were best friends. And best friends support each other through thick and thin, no matter what.

Moving quickly on impulse, Harry brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth, lingering slightly before pulling away. Allowing a genuine smile to grace his face, Harry looked down at Hermione who looked at him with wide eyes, her breath catching slightly in her throat.

"I know. But I just want you to know that I appreciate it." Harry smiled, eyes twinkling at her flustered look. "All of it."

"Y…You're Welcome." Hermione stuttered, her face adopting a faint pink colour as she smiled at him softly.

* * *

"Oi Harry!" Ron's not so delicate tones sounded from the doorway of his bedroom.

Opening his eyes groggily Harry cursed quietly. Stretching his back leisurely, he looked at towards the door where Ron stood, a beaming smile on his face.

"What's up Ron?" Harry asked, his voice heavy with drowsiness.

"Happy Birthday!!!!" Ron grinned walking into the room, leaving the door open in his wake.

"Oh yeah." Harry's eyes went wide quickly as he remembered it was his 16th birthday. Shaking his head slightly at his stupidity for forgetting his own birthday, he grinned at Ron. "Thanks mate."

"You slept in." Ron nodded toward the time.

"Yeah well, I must've been too excited to be turning 16…" Harry trailed off. In truth he hadn't been able to sleep for much of the night. After bidding Hermione goodnight, his head was too full to do anything like sleeping. It wasn't until 4:30 that he was able to drift off. "Everyone else is up?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ron waved his hand as he took a seat at the desk adjacent to the bed. "Been up for ages. Mum's made you a feast of a breakfast." He rubbed his stomach in satisfaction.

"Ron what on Earth are you doing?" Hermione's voice carried through the open door. "Are you a complete moron or just an idiot?"

Looking toward where the voice came from, Harry smiled as he saw Hermione enter. Her dark brown hair hung loosely just around her shoulders. The light jeans she wore, accentuating her long limbs as her long sleeve white top fit quite snugly enough.

"Your Mum told you to leave him alone." She shook her head at Ron before turning to Harry. A bright smile on her face replacing the glare she was sending in Ron's direction.

"Happy Birthday Harry." She walked over to his bed and kissed him swiftly on the cheek before pulling away.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry smiled at her pink cheeks. His own stomach doing flip-flops at the tingling sensation her lips had left on his skin. "It's ok though." He grinned over at Ron. "I should get up soon. Best enjoy my birthday right?" Harry asked, swinging his body over the bed so his bare feet rested on the hardwood floors softly.

"See?" Ron smiled triumphantly. "Told you he'd want woken up."

"You're impossible." Hermione muttered quietly, rolling her eyes skyward in a silent prayer.

Laughing quietly to himself, Harry stretched his aching back again. His nap on the couch the night before had left him all knotted. Raising his arms and letting out a yawn, he caught Hermione watching him, an unreadable expression on her face.

"You ok Hermione?" Harry asked in concern, trying to gain her attention. She seemed to be daydreaming; her eyes were slightly glazed and unusually unfocused.

"What?" Hermione asked breaking out of her stupor, her brown eyes lifting up to meet his amused green ones.

"I asked if you were alright." Harry repeated smiling slightly at her dazed expression.

"Oh." Hermione had the grace to blush. "I'm just fine."

"Of course you are." Harry smirked slightly before turning to Ron. "How about a game of Wizards Chess after breakfast?"

"Sure." Ron grinned, his blue eyes switching from Harry to Hermione in confusion before settling on Harry. "Just a heads up though." He smiled, "It'll be your downfall mate."

* * *

_REVIEW? I'd be forever grateful! _


	7. Kingdom Come

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

"Check and Mate." Ron clapped his hands together loudly, a triumphant grin on his face as he leaned back in his chair.

"Of course." Harry sighed, his green eyes sweeping the board in front of him helplessly. Frowning again for what seemed like the 20th defeat in a row at the hands of the redhead in front of him. Ron was sitting back leisurely in his chair, basking in his glory as Harry turned his eyes toward where Hermione was perched on the couch.

She looked back at him, the book in her lap forgotten as she offered him a sympathetic smile.

"Why don't you play him?" Harry asked curiously. Surely Hermione, who was smarter than Ron by leaps and bounds would be able to win at least one game of chess. "You'd win! Put him his place!" Harry's eyes lighted up at the thought.

"It's totally barbaric." Hermione replied, eying the chessboard in question with distaste.

"It's not barbaric." Harry defended, eyes twinkling in amusement as he recalled her first impression of wizards chess in their first year.

"She just doesn't want to lose." Ron grinned cockily, hands behind his head as he looked at Hermione.

"Oh please Ronald." Hermione sent Ron and Harry a glare who had burst out laughing at the look on her face.

"I wouldn't take that Hermione." Harry urged, desperate to see Ron given a piece of his own medicine. "Please 'Mione." He looked at Hermione, a crooked grin on his face. "It's my birthday. Do you know what this has done to my ego here?"

"It's a game of chess." Hermione said slowly, a reluctant smile spreading across her face. "Not the World Cup."

"You should defend my honour." Harry went on as though she hadn't spoken, his grin spreading into a full on smile as she let out a snort of laughter.

"Defend your honour you say?" Hermione asked skeptically, biting her lip and looking at Harry with mock uncertainty. "I don't know Harry." She pulled up her book and showed him the front cover. 'Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration.' "This is quite a riveting read. Do you want to be the one to take me away from it?"

"Well…" Harry stood up and made his way over to her slowly, the crooked grin back on his face as Hermione smiled innocently up at him. He paused as he stood in front of her, tilting his head curiously as he studied the book in her hand and then her. Smiling at her, he plucked the book quickly out of her grip and took her other hand in his, pulling her up off the couch in one swift move. "My honour is far more important than this Granger." He moved his hands to rest on her back and steered her towards the chair. Setting her down in front of the chessboard, Harry shot Ron a triumphant grin. "Wouldn't be so cocky if I were you Weasley."

Ron just smiled at him, his eyes showing a keen interest in the new challenge that was placed before him. "You just keep to yourself please Harry whilst I enforce my prowess once more."

Laughing quietly, Harry leant towards Hermione to whisper in her ear. "Show him how it's done would ya?" He asked, his soft breath tickling her neck and making her shiver slightly.

"No promises." Hermione whispered back, turning her head slightly to look at him. "You know I like to prepare before I go into battle." She shook her head slowly. "It's a tough ask Harry."

"Aye, I know." Harry nodded in agreement and grinned. Patting Hermione on the back gently, he stepped back and plopped down on the couch. Settling himself to witness what he hoped would be the greatest defeat of Ronal Weasley of all time. "But I got faith in you."

"Well then." Hermione smiled slightly, eyes trained on the board in front of her. "That's all I need."

* * *

"Check mate." Hermione smiled, eyes sparkling as she turned to Harry who had leaped out of the couch and jumped up in jubilance.

"Granger for the win!" Harry cheered and laughed loudly at the crestfallen expression on Ron's face. "Ah I love ya 'Mione." Harry grinned, reaching over and pulling her into a bear hug. Her arms pinned against his chest as she let out a small squeak. "My honour is in tact." He set her on the ground, a bright smile on his face. "I owe you one."

Harry looked at Ron, a somber expression now gracing his features although his eyes continued to sparkle in amusement. "You tried very gallantly Ronnikins." He clapped Ron on the back roughly, "It was admirable."

"Sod off." Ron grumbled, placing his head in his hands and groaning slightly. "She got lucky."

"Lucky?" Hermione opened her mouth in outrage, hands on hips.

"What's all this noise?" Ginny Weasley bustled into the room, long red hair flailing about as her eyes looked on, half amused and half curious.

"Ron just got a taste of his own medicine." Harry grinned over to the youngest Weasley.

"Hermione beat him at chess?" Ginny guessed, a smile on her face as she made her way over to the trio.

"And quite easily too, might I add." Harry grinned at Hermione who smiled back, her anger at Ron quickly evaporating as Harry smiled at her.

"Well that's a nice change." Ginny clapped her brother sympathetically on the back. "Bad luck Ron." She turned and grinned at Harry. "Happy Birthday Harry."

"Thanks Gin." Harry patted her on the back gently as she pulled him into a brief hug. "How's your summer been?"

"Oh pretty good." She shrugged as she took a seat on the vacant couch. "The Lovegoods are highly…" she paused, searching for the right word. "Unorthodox in their way of life." She smiled before remembering something. "Your Hogwarts letters are here." She laughed as Hermione clapped her hands over the face, her eyes wide as she met Harry's amused gaze. "Dumbledore's in the kitchen, he's got all our letters."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Hermione all but squealed to the three immobile people around her. "Let's go." She dashed from the room before anyone could comment, her dark hair flying after her.

Laughing at her antics, Harry winked at Ginny who laughed in amusement before they set off after her, their pace considerably slower. Walking into the kitchen only a couple of minutes later, Harry found Hermione opened Hogwarts letter in hand and a shocked expression on her face.

Offering Professor Dumbledore a small smile and a brief nod of acceptance for the birthday wishes, Harry ignored his own envelope and made his way over to where Hermione stood.

"You ok?" He asked gently.

Meeting his concerned gaze with wide eyes, Hermione couldn't answer. Instead, she handed him her letter wordlessly and sat down heavily on a chair nearby.

Frowning slightly, Harry's eyes trailed down the letter quickly, a grin spreading across his handsome face at the results that were written there.

Clearing his throat slightly and sending an amused Dumbledore a smile, Harry leant down and whispered quietly into her ear, "I'm proud of you." Straightening up and looking around the room that were now watching the duo with obvious interest Harry read out the contents of the letter aloud. "9 Outstanding's." Harry went onto list the subjects, his smile broadening considerably as the kitchen erupted into a loud cheer, smiling and resting his hand on Hermione's shoulder softly. "And one Exceeds Expectations." Harry looked at her as she raised her eyes to meet his. "And if you even think about being disappointed in not getting 10 O's then I'll be forced to get Grawp onto you." Harry raised an eyebrow daringly as she opened her mouth to respond.

"I suppose you're right." Hermione relented, nodding her head slowly.

"Of course I am." Harry winked, "been around you too long to not be right at least some of the time."

"How did you go?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes, her full attention now on him.

"Oh I haven't read mine yet." Harry shrugged, his gaze drifting to the table where his own letter remained unopened.

"Well hurry up." Hermione encouraged restlessly, her eyes sparkling madly in excitement.

Laughing again, Harry picked up his letter and opened it quickly. Hearing a _clink_ on the ground, Harry searched the floor, his eyes widening in surprise as he spotted a familiar looking badge. The red and gold Gryffindor Quidditch Captain badge glinted in the kitchen light, its shiny surface was newly polished and ready for him to wear. Raising his shocked eyes to Hermione, Harry had barely enough time to prepare himself for the bear hug she sent his way.  
"Oh congratulations." Hermione beamed, her breath on his neck making his heartbeat speed up rapidly. Pulling away, Hermione picked up the badge off the ground and held it out to him, the radiant smile still on her face.

"Well done Harry." Ginny grinned, her smile genuine as she watched the two interact, a knowing look in her eye.

"Yeah, congrats mate." Ron offered, a small smile on his own face as he sussed out the badge that now lay in Harry's hands. "You deserve it."

"Thanks mate." Harry replied trying to keep the surprise out of his voice. He honestly thought he'd act like a jealous prick. "How'd you go?" He asked, pointing towards Ron's opened letter in interest.

"I got 7 OWLs." Ron stated, his eyes wide in disbelief as he looked at Harry and Hermione. "No idea how _that _happened."

"Oh Ron!" Mrs. Weasley beamed happily, shuffling forward and drawing her youngest son into a bone-crushing hug. "We're so proud!"

"Thanks Mum." Ron blushed, his ears going bright red at all the attention.

"Great work Ron." Hermione rushed forward to give him a hug, a bright smile on her face. "I told you studying paid off!" She laughed as she pulled away. She then turned towards Harry, an expectant expression on her face. "Well?" She looked at the letter in his hand rather pointedly.

"Oh right." Harry shook his head slightly to rid the image of her and Ron hugging out of his mind. Opening the letter, Harry felt his eyes grow considerably wider as he read his results:

_Astronomy__ – A_

_Care of Magical Creatures – E_

_Charms – O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O _

_Divination – A_

_Herbology – E_

_History of Magic – P_

_Potions - E _

_Transfiguration__ – O_

"No way." Harry whispered, re-reading just to make sure he hadn't made any mistakes.

"What do you mean no way?" Hermione asked, rushing forward and taking the letter away from him, a grin quickly spreading across her face as she read his grades. "Eight OWLs." Hermione announced to the awaiting crowd. Setting the letter down on the table, Hermione pulled a still shocked Harry into another hug. Holding on tightly, Hermione managed to whisper into his ear so only he could hear. "Talk about being proud, Harry." She smiled as she pulled away, offering him a swift kiss on the cheek before allowing Mrs. Weasley to offer him a motherly hug.

"Are you sure this is right Sir?" Harry asked Professor Dumbledore as Mrs. Weasley let go.

"Quite certain, yes." Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes twinkling. "And congratulations on the captaincy." He nodded towards the badge in his hand. "Professor McGonagall was most adamant that you not only were re-instated but that you become the captain."

"Right." Harry nodded, his heart soaring. "Fantastic."

"We're gonna wipe the floor with Slytherin this year." Ginny spoke up; an excited smile on her face as though was envisioning it taking place.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Weasley." Harry cautioned although similar scenarios ran through his own head. Ah to see the look of pure agony on Malfoy's face. Harry grinned in spite of himself.

"You four make yourselves busy." Mrs. Weasley fretted, bringing Harry out of his daze, her plump form almost pushing them out of the kitchen in haste quite suddenly. "I need to get ready for tonight."

"What's happening tonight?" Harry asked curiously, grabbing onto Hermione's arm to maintain his balance as he was rushed into the hallway. Ignoring the tingling sensation that shot up his hand at the skin-to-skin contact, Harry looked pointedly at Mrs. Weasley, awaiting an answer.

"Oh nothing for you to worry about dear." Mrs. Weasley waved them away. "Go enjoy your birthday."

"The Weasley's aren't very good at hiding anything are they?" Harry muttered in Hermione's ear as they made their way through the house toward the lounge room.

"What on earth are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked, a smirk playing across her face. "Are you alluding to the idea that you believe there's a surprise birthday party for you?"

"Yes." Harry smiled, the butterflies in his stomach returning full force at the look she was giving him.

"Well then" Hermione grinned. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

_A/N: Cheers for the reviews everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I tried to keep it as realistic as possible and more faithful to canon. As much as I'd love to see Harry get all O's, it's just not going to happen. As for the next update, it can either be real soon or not for a while. It's just we're expecting the next couple of days to be around the 39 degree mark. Ah to live in Australia. Anyway, we'll see If it's bearable or not. _

_P.s, I do indeed love Coldplay – they are just amazing._


	8. In My Place

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter….. Clearly. _

_A/N: So it turns out the weather was unbearable. I almost melted. Last 5 days it was over 40 degrees (Celsius). I am proud to say that I survived the first heat wave of the decade! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's rather short but I liked it. I like simplicity. Anyway, don't forget to review __ I do take everything you all say onboard so keep the comments flowing._

* * *

"Harry?" The quiet voice roused him from his daze. He didn't need turn his head to know who it was. He had everything about her tuned in. Her voice, the sound of her footsteps, her scent and every facial expression was locked into his mind. Over the years, either subconsciously or on purpose he had remembered everything about her to the finest detail.

"… Yeah?" His voice sounded hoarse to his own ears. He had used it more tonight than over the entire summer. His 'surprise party' had been a indisputable success.

"Why are you awake?" She stepped into the dark room quietly, her bare feet padding the floor softly as she made her way towards him.

"I couldn't sleep. You?" He turned his eyes toward her, his breath catching slightly in his throat at her appearance.

"Same. It's too hot in my room…"

"Oh…" Harry couldn't take his eyes off her. Even in the dim light, she took his breath away. She was only dressed in shorts and a singlet.

"Are you ok?" She sounded concerned. Again.

"Yeah, of course."

"Are you having problems sleeping all the time?"

"…It's fine." He shot her an uneasy look, unsettled by her piercing gaze that made him feel like he was being x-rayed. "I'm fine."

She scoffed, her eyebrows raising slightly and disappearing behind her fringe. "You've said that so many times in the last two days it's lost all meaning."

"I haven't got anything else to say." Harry replied quietly, his eyes drooping to the ground. He felt Hermione sit next to him, the side of her body pressing against his as the sound of her soft breathing comforted him in a way he couldn't yet grasp.

"What about the truth?" She supplied after a moments silence. "Don't think I haven't noticed Harry." She looked at him through long lashes. "Even in a crowded room you manage to be all alone. You're pretending."

Smiling grimly, Harry glanced sideways at her. "People don't always want the truth Hermione."

"What do they want then?" Her voice was sharp. She was challenging him.

"They want an easy way out. The truth hurts. My truth does anyway. Just because I'm not..." He looked at her, "fine. Doesn't mean I should make everyone else around me miserable."

"What about you Harry?" She was full of questions tonight.

"What about me?"

"Aren't you tired of it?""

"Tired of what?"

"Pretending…"

"Aren't you?" Harry counted, eyes glued on Hermione's as a confused expression flittered across her face briefly.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione looked at him, her lower lip caught between her lip softly.

"Dolohov." Harry said slowly and deliberately, catching Hermione by surprise, brown eyes widening as her breathing became shallow at the name. Her eyes glazed over slightly as though she was there, reliving the moment in the ministry before her gaze suddenly re-focused on him.

"What about him?" She asked, her voice slightly strained, confirming Harry's suspicion. He wasn't the only haunted one in the room.

"I'm just saying." Harry started, his voice soft as he looked at Hermione with a sad smile. "We all have scars. Some more obvious than others." He laughed humorlessly before adding quietly. "I'm not the only one pretending to be fine Hermione."

"You're much more observant than people give you credit for." Hermione muttered quietly causing Harry to grin.

"I know that you're always there for me if I need to talk." Harry turned to her, offering her a smile. "And well, the same goes for you." He bit his lip slightly, a sheepish expression on his face. "I mean. I am obviously not the most practiced at it and I have no idea what to say half the time. But I'm always here if you need me."

"I know." Hermione replied quietly. "Thank you." She smiled at him before a look of realization dawned on her face. "Ah, I need to give you your present. Wait here a second, I'll be right back."

"My present?" Harry called after her retreating back.

"Yes your present." Hermione hurried back into the room in record time, breathless but sporting a large smile whilst holding a small package in her hand. "I wanted to wait till we were alone." She blushed slightly under Harry's gaze, "time just got away from me I suppose, you were swamped by people then entire night and I didn't get the chance." She shrugged, "I hope you like it."

"You already gave me a present." Harry pointed out, reaching out a hand to take the offered package out of Hermione's grasp gently.

"Oh that wasn't anything." She insisted, shaking her head and sitting down on the couch. She was looking at him intensely, her light brown eyes analyzing every move he made.

Untying the white ribbon that was wrapped neatly around a small black box, Harry eyed Hermione curiously before returning his attention to the gift in front of him.

Gently lifting the lid off the box, Harry felt a smile make its way onto his face.

"You really shouldn't have." Harry snuck Hermione a glance and smiled at her expression. She was biting her lip uncertainly, a worried look on her face.

"Do you like it?" She asked, seeking reassurance.

"Do I like it you ask?" Harry repeated quietly, gently lifting a long silver chain in front of him and scrutinizing the small silver snitch that dangled before his eyes.

"I know a snitch it supposed to be gold." Hermione rushed out, her hands twisting nervously in her lap as Harry looked at her, a slight smirk playing on his mouth. "But I thought you'd like the silver over the gold." She continued on, oblivious to Harry's growing amusement. "I can take it back if you don't like it. I won't be offended..."

"Hermione."

"… I mean. You don't even wear jewelry."

"Hermione."

"… Don't even know what I was thinking really"

"Hermione, I love it."

"Worst idea I've ever had..."

"Could you please stop talking now?"

"Maybe even worse than when I thought it'd be a good idea to use a time turner in third year"

"I love it."

"…Definitely worse. I've been spending too much time with Ron this summer. Stupid idea."

"Hermione." Harry sighed loudly; his eyes twinkling as she finally stopped rambling and looked at him. "I. Love. It." He repeated, punctuating every word to make sure she understood what he was saying. "Now, I'd appreciate it if you stopped rambling nonsense." He grinned, putting the necklace on himself easily, the snitch resting comfortably on his chest. "What do you reckon?" Harry fingered the chain gently, letting it run through his fingers until he came to the snitch. "Suit me?"

"Yeah." Hermione raised her eyes to his and smiled, relief evident in her expression. "Yeah, it does."

* * *

_Review it…. _


	9. Fix You

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. _

_A/n: the more you review, the quicker I update…. I lack motivation. This chapter is mostly fluff… I like fluff…_

* * *

"What is all this junk?" Hermione asked as she walked around the room, fingers sliding across odd bits and pieces.

"It's not junk Hermione." Ron defended with a small glare, "It's Fred and George's old stuff." He looked over at Harry who was busy staring at Hermione. "They brought a lot of stuff here last year you see." He said trying to get Harry's attention. "When we stayed here."

"It all looks like junk to me." Hermione muttered under her breath, but loud enough for the other two to hear. Ron glared whilst Harry remained blissfully unaware.

He had been staring at Hermione's fingers. How odd. Her fingers. Harry felt his stomach churn again. They were long and slender, dancing along the surface of whatever she touched. Harry was transfixed.

"Harry?"

"Mmmm?" Harry mumbled, his eyes trained on her fingers that gently moved along the desk.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione stopped her movements and looked up at him, her left hand leaning on the desk while her right hand hung by her side. Raising his eyes to her face, Harry became lost for words.

"Pardon?"

"I asked what you were looking at." Hermione repeated slowly, one eyebrow rose in question.

"Oh..." Harry felt his cheeks grow warm under her gaze, "I was just thinking." He stuttered, cringing slightly at how high his voice sounded.

"About?" Hermione prodded gently, her hand returning to dance across the desk.

"Nothing important." Harry coughed lightly, restraining the urge to watch her fingers again. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his dark jeans, rocking onto the balls of his feet in what he hoped looked like a casual gesture.

"Okay then." Hermione dropped the subject, allowing a small smile before turning back to explore the rest of the room.

"I'll tell you what." Ron grumbled, his voice seemingly far away as Harry's thoughts drifted back to the brown haired witch. "If the twins had spent this much time and effort on their OWLs they would've given Hermione a run for her money."

"I doubt that." Harry responded quickly before Hermione could open her mouth. She sent him an odd look, an unfamiliar expression floating across her face before she picked up an ordinary looking telescope.

"What does this do?" Hermione turned to Ron.

"I dunno." Ron shrugged absently before rummaging through a pile to his left.

Harry didn't know what it did either, shrugging at Hermione with a frown on his face as she turned her gaze onto him. "Be careful." He warned quietly.

"Oi Harry." Ron called out, catching his attention. "Put any thought into the team?"

"Team?" Harry asked stupidly, caught off guard by the question. Why couldn't Ron just let him watch Hermione in peace? "What team?"

"Quidditch of course." Ron looked at him oddly, "you have thought about it haven't you?" He stood up straight, his tall figure awkward as he looked at Harry accusingly.

"Of course I have." Harry lied easily with a small nod, his stomach churning in guilt. He hadn't given the team a second thought since he'd received the badge.

Harry bit his lip uncertainly, "I take it you have?" he asked, stalling for time.

"Oh yeah." Ron's eyes lighted up. "I was thinking that…"

"Owwwww bugger!" Hermione's voice sounded from the corner of the room, forcing the two boys to look at her in surprise. "It punched me!"

"It what?" Harry wondered, eyes wide as he hurried toward her where she stood clutching her eye just as Ron burst out laughing.

"It punched me. The stupid thing punched me in the eye!" She looked over at Ron angrily who was holding his stomach, small choking sounds coming from his throat as he struggled to control his breathing.

"What the hell." Harry took a step forward and placed his hand on hers. Ignoring her protests, he took the hand away to examine the damage.

"Ouch." Harry cringed slightly; the eye was already swollen, bloodshot and had a torrent of tears streaming down. "Are you ok?" He gently touched her cheek, concern in his gaze. He felt her lean into his hand slightly making him feel vaguely lightheaded.

"I... I'm.. f..f..fine." Hermione stuttered slightly as she looked up at him before tearing her gaze away to send another glare in Ron's direction.

"No you're not," Harry shook his head adamantly. He turned toward Ron, a scowl adorning his handsome features. "Shut it Ron. How would you like being punched in the face?"

"Oh come off it Harry." Ron rolled his eyes, "It's funny." He looked at Hermione, a stupid grin on his face. "She looks like a panda."

"Oh sod off Ronald." Hermione snapped angrily, tearing her hand out of Harry's grasp and stepping toward Ron. "I'll make you look like a panda, you swine."

"Hey, hey!" Harry grabbed her around the waste before she could deck the grinning fool. "You can make him look like a panda after I've put some ice on it ok?"

"Sleep with one eye open tonight Weasley." Hermione mumbled before stepping back, her expression almost comical.

"Come on." Harry bit his lip to keep from smiling, his hand reaching out to hers and meeting halfway. Her hand closing around his as she looked at him, her face softening considerably. Sending her a reassuring smile he pulled her out of the room, his elbow purposefully connecting with Ron's ribs as the passed the smug teenager.

"Really Harry," Hermione insisted as they made their way down their stairs towards the kitchen. "I'm ok."

"You were just punched in the eye." Harry looked at her, "Let me take care of you for once." He sent her a crooked grin, "to the kitchen Granger." He sped up without giving Hermione the chance to respond. Upon entering the kitchen he set her atop the bench, picking her up with ease and laughing quietly as she squealed in surprise. Walking toward the fridge he got out an ice pack, rapped it in a tea towel and made his way back over to her. Ignoring her startled look, he stood between her legs so that they were now eye level. "This is going to sting ok?" He warned gently, brushing away her hair as he placed the ice pack on her eye.

Grabbing her hand impulsively as she let out a hiss of pain Harry looked apologetically in her good eye. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Hermione tried smiling although it came out more like a grimace.

"You're a lousy liar Hermione." Harry smiled as he gently dabbed around her eye, his touch as light as a feather.

"Mmmmm." Hermione mumbled her eyes closing as Harry attended to her eye, her hand gripping his and making his heart rate increase.

Standing there, feeling her soft breath on his face Harry took the opportunity of her eyes closed to study her more freely. Her skin was as soft as silk, tinged golden brown from her time in the sun over the summer. Her dark eyebrows were perfect, they arched elegantly above her hypnotizing eyes. Her hypnotizing eyes that were now closed, emphasizing her dark lashes that were impossibly long. Her nose, her lovely small nose. Harry felt himself smile before he came to her mouth. It hung open slightly; her lower lip was larger than her upper one. They looked soft. Harry felt his chest tighten as he continued to stare. _So soft. _He returned his eyes upwards when he felt a familiar gaze on him. Her one brown eye stared at him. Her light eyes that had been on his mind since he first saw her walk into his very kitchen this summer.

"Your eyes are whiskey coloured." Harry blurted out, face flaming as he heard himself. Shaking his head slightly he cleared his throat hastily, removing the ice pack and examining her eye, all too aware of her watchful gaze.

"Is that good or bad?" Hermione asked, a small smile playing across her face at his embarrassed look.

"Really good." Harry blushed again, uncomfortable under her gaze. "I think it might have helped the swelling." He muttered in the hope of easing the tension that had escalated, "But it still looks pretty sore." He stepped back awkwardly, handing her the ice pack. "You'll want Mrs. Weasley to take a look at it for you." He stuttered a bit, "I'll go get her now." He avoided her gaze and almost sprinted toward the door, desperately wanting to get out of here before he said something else equally as daft.

"You'd make a good healer some day." Hermione remarked quietly, just as his hand was on the handle.

Turning around surprised, Harry looked at Hermione. She hadn't moved from where he'd left her. Sitting casually on the bench, her long legs swinging underneath her as she looked at him. Her left eye was closed. Well, it probably wasn't meant to be Harry thought wearily.

"A healer?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side. "I'd never thought about it before."

"I know." Hermione smiled, "but I think you'd be a really good one."

"You haven't seen your eye yet." Harry smiled. Forgetting about his earlier slip as he felt the tension in his shoulders melt away.

"When you get punched in the eye there isn't much you can do Harry." Hermione smiled. "You have a soft touch." She blushed.

"Only with you." Harry mumbled under his breath. He doubted he'd take as much care if it were someone else in Hermione's position. Take Ron for example; he'd probably end up punching him in the other eye.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, her face was confused but Harry could swear the good eye was twinkling happily.

"I should get Mrs. Weasley." Harry blushed again, sending her a quick smile he hurried out of the room, missing the beaming smile that graced his best friends face.

* * *

"I can't believe this summer is over already." Ron whined, his longish red hair falling haphazardly across his face as his eyes squinted against the sunlight that streamed in through the open windows.

"Yeah well believe it." Harry rolled his eyes slightly. From his position at the doorway, he could clearly see that Ron hadn't packed for school. Grinning at the reaction that Mrs. Weasley was sure to expel on her son, he returned his gaze to Ron who had pulled the covers right up over his head. "You better get a move on unless you want your mother to castrate you." he looked around the messy room pointedly, a small smirk playing across his lips. "She sent me up to get you."

"Oh sod a dog!" Ron shot up from his bed, a flash of red hair blurring across the room as he attempted to pack everything together incase his mother walked in. "You could help you know." He grumbled to Harry who was currently leaning casually against the doorframe, an amused expression on his face. "Instead of standing there like some pompous twat."

"Oh but I'm having far too much fun watching you." Harry crossed his arms across his chest as the grinned. "And seeing as I am as you so delicately put it, a 'pompous twat' I'd rather keep it like this."

"I bet Hermione is all ready." He muttered as he gathered the clothes that lay strewn across the floor.

"Of course she is." Hermione's voice sounded from beside Harry causing both teens to jump in surprise. "Constant vigilance boys." She smirked, eyes dancing as she looked up at Harry; her eye had improved considerably after Mrs. Weasley got to it. The older women having years of practice dealing with the repercussions of George and Fred's inventions. "You're lucky I'm not Moody." She nudged him playfully.

"Very Lucky." Harry agreed with a small smile, his heart fluttering slightly as he took a whiff of her perfume.

"So everyone is ready?" Ron stood in the middle of the room, a bundle of clothes in his arms as he looked at Hermione.

"Yes Ron. Everyone is ready." She looked up at Harry and grinned before looking at Ron. "Your mum's on her way up."

"When?" Ron's eyes went wide as he stood paralyzed.

"Ronald Weasley." Mrs. Weasley voice called out, "If I walk into that room and you're not packed…" She left the sentence hanging in the air. The sounds of her feet echoing on the stairs as she lumbered towards the room.

"What perfect timing for that to happen." Harry remarked to Hermione quietly as he watched as Ron sped across the room with renewed vigor.

"You two are hopeless." Ron complained sourly as he packed away some robes.

"Don't get all whinny just because you have no time management skills." Hermione cringed as she watched him toss some books into the trunk carelessly. "Be careful." She hissed.

"They are just books." Ron rolled his eyes, throwing another book into the fray, a loud thump echoing around the room as it landed roughly.

"Just books." Hermione repeated, her voice soft as her eyes widened in disbelief. "Just books he says." She shook her head slightly, muttering under the breath as she turned and left the room. Mrs. Weasley replacing the previously occupied space within seconds.

"Ronald Weasley!"


	10. Trouble

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

_A/N: So I've decided to write this in first person, at least for this chapter. If you don't like it, please let me know and I'll revert back to what I've been doing. I just wanted to experiment a tad. __ From Harry's perspective. Please excuse any mistake I've made, it's the first time I've written in this style. Also, thank you to all of you who took the time to review, all ideas and suggestions are welcomed with open arms I assure you. Enjoy! _

* * *

"Do they really have to be so obvious?" I grumbled unhappily as the three of us took our seats. I sat down heavily, my eyes narrowed angrily.

"You're a mystery to them." Hermione looked across at me, her gaze sympathetic.

"One second I'm the worlds biggest liar and cheat and the next I'm the chosen one." I glared at a couple of second years that were ogling at me, their eyes widening as they caught my gaze.

"At least they like you again." Ron shrugged, nodding his head toward a group of girls who had been watching. I bit back a smile when Ron sent them what he thought was a charming grin, only to have them ignore him. "Snobs." Ron muttered as turned his attention to Dean Thomas who sat beside him in an attempt to act casual.

"Yeah." Hermione glared at the girls direction. They were waving now, giggling and whispering to each other. "You're the stud of the school." She turned her head from them, her face hard as she stared at her empty plate, lips pursed together showing her displeasure.

I bit back an even bigger smile then. Offering the group a small smile and a wave I looked towards Hermione before speaking.

"Not my type." I spoke casually, shrugging with a small grin.

"Not your type?" Ron spluttered, turning away from Dean to look over at me. He looked at me for a couple of seconds before turning his gaze pointedly toward group of girls. "Do you need new glasses?"

"Not that I know of." I frowned at Ron; he really could be an idiot at times. "Perhaps I'm not a fan of the air headed bimbo Ronniekins."

"You could date anybody you wanted to." Ron looked at me, his eyes full of envy. "In the entire school." He shook his head in disbelief and I blushed slightly. I only wanted to date one and she was sitting right across from me.

"I think you're being over dramatic Ron." I muttered quietly.

"Oh please," Hermione's voice made me look up in surprise. "The entire female population of Hogwarts is in love with you." She blushed slightly before adding with a small smirk, "and probably some of the male population to boot."

"The _entire_ female population?" I repeated, my heart hammering madly in my chest as I looked over at her. She blushed a bright red before answering, her voice surprisingly strong.

"Well perhaps not the _entire _population." She looked pointedly over toward the Slytherin table. "I mean, I have seen Millicent Bullstrode checking you out a couple of times but perhaps I'm mistaken."

"Bullstrode ay?" I looked over toward their table just as she looked up from talking to some of her friends. She met my gaze and smiled. Actually smiled at me and blushed. I turned back towards Hermione, my stomach squirming uncomfortably. "Bit of a daunting prospect that is." I remarked mildly, "I'd rather delve into the male population who adore me rather than go down that road."

"The Daily Prophet would love that." Hermione grinned playfully, her eyes twinkling.

Just as I was about to respond, the front doors opened. I sent Hermione a wink before craning my neck to catch a glimpse of the first years. There weren't many. I patted down my fringe self consciously as I felt their eyes search my forehead as they past me by, their wide innocent eyes sparkling with excitement and nerves.

"We were never that small were we?" Ron whispered into my ear loudly, his hot breath on my neck causing me to flinch back. I looked over at him and grinned. "Yeah mate. Hermione was even smaller I reckon, do you remember Neville?" I asked, as I snuck a glance over at him. He had grown a lot over the summer; barely recognizable from the 11 year old I had first met.

"How could I forget" Ron grinned at me, "Kept losing his damn toad didn't he?"

"Yeah, Trevor." I bit back a laugh as I remember him calling for the toad, his young faced worried. I smiled over at Hermione who was looking over at us curiously. I turned back to the line that was still walking down to the front, their heads turning in every direction, awe on their faces. I decided to have a bit of fun. "Play along," I whispered to Ron before clearing my throat. "I heard the troll is bigger than last year." I allowed my voice to carry a short distance; it caught the attention of a particularly small boy. His eyes widened to the size of saucers, his small face paling considerably.

"I know. I think I would have trouble getting by it." Ron added, this tone serious. "The hospital wing's going to be busy tonight."

We both let out a small bark of laughter as soon as the kid was out of earshot. Dean, Neville, Seamus and Ginny joining in as they could hear what we'd said. That was when I felt someone kick me under the table. Really hard.

"Ouch!" I continued to laugh as I looked over at Hermione. She sent both Ron and me death glares. "No need to get violent Hermione." I smiled at her innocently.

"That was a horrible thing to do!" She shook her head, her foot connecting with my other shin. "The poor kid's paralyzed with fear now thanks to you two!"

"Jeeez Hermione." I couldn't help laughing against through my pain. Even though she was glaring at me, I could see the amused sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh relax Herms." Ron waved his hands. "He'll calm right down when he finds out it's just a hat."

I let out another bark of laughter at that, causing heads to turn and look in our direction. Hermione shot daggers at Ron who was wearing a beaming smile. "You can't reach me from over there can you?" He taunted smugly. Probably not one of his smartest moves.

"No." Hermione agreed before looking over at Ginny. "But your sister can."

"Oh please Gin wouldn't do thaa---- Ouch!" Ron glared at Ginny who smiled over at Hermione. "Turned on your own flesh and blood." Ron shook his head in disbelief, his hand massaging his shin. "I'm gonna have a bruise now." He pouted.

"Yeah well I have two." I consoled him, patting him on the back roughly. "Toughen up princess."

"Would you two stop talking now?" Hermione hissed, "the hat's about to sing."

I obediently sat back as the hat began singing. I didn't listen. I was too busy watching the first years. I wasn't surprised to see so few, Tonks had been saying that not many were expected. Now that everyone new Voldemort was out there, it was believed parents would pull their kids out of school, disappear for a while. If this was any indication, it proved that to be true. I suddenly felt irritated at the prophet and more so the ministry. Hogwarts was probably the safest place you could be at a time like this. I caught Hermione watching me and we shared a look, I knew she understood what I was thinking. As the hat ended its song, a smattering of applause echoed throughout the hall. I took the time that the sorting was going on to observe the teachers table. Snape was there, the usual sneer on his face present and accounted for. He was making light conversation with Professor Flitwick who sat on his left, the little teacher gesturing largely with his hands as he spoke enthusiastically. I grinned in relief when I saw Hagrid. He caught my eye and gave me his usual friendly smile, a thumbs up accompanying it.

"Who's the new Dark Arts teacher?" Dean asked from a few feet away, his head craning to get a better look at the table. I frowned as I wondered the same thing. I looked toward the table and spotted a man I'd never seen before. He didn't look to happy to be there.

"Imagine if it's Snape." Ron shivered slightly. My frown deepened then. I looked over toward Neville at that and wasn't surprised to see him pale slightly at the idea.

"Oh don't even say that Ron." Neville muttered, loosening his tie around his neck. "Who would that leave Potions to?"

"Are you lot blind?" I remarked quietly, nodding toward the stranger, "who's that?" I directed the question mainly toward Ron.

Ron looked up and shrugged, "I have no idea mate. Never seen him before."

Before we could debate further, I looked toward Dumbledore who had stood up as the last student was sorted. He looked around the room, his gaze sweeping from each table, lingering on me before he started talking.

I've got to be honest. I didn't particularly listen. I got the gist of it. Uniting as one. Trusting each other and so on. I was too impatient to know who this guy was. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Dumbledore turned toward the stranger and introduced him as Horace Slughorn. He'd be the new Potions master, allowing Snape to take over Defense. If I wasn't so mad I would have laughed at the sound that came from Neville, kind of like a whimper and a sob.

I looked over to Hermione, she sat, mouth parted slightly and a startled expression gracing her face. She must have felt my eyes on her because she turned towards me, "I didn't see that one coming."

Neither apparently, did anyone in the school. As Dumbledore made the announced I would guess three quarters of the school groaned, only the Slytherin's looked pleased. I looked over to Malfoy, his pointy little face was smirking. I rolled my eyes at him, of course he'd be stoked about this. Then all of a sudden, our dear old headmaster clapped his hands and the feast was underway. I let all the chatter wash over me as I ate. I wasn't in the mood to talk about how my summer had been. Besides, I had more important things to think about. Like, who the heck was this Slughorn and what was Dumbledore on? Allowing Snape to teach the dark arts. I sighed quietly before lifting my eyes to meet Hermione's. She smiled at me softly before whispering so only I could hear, "this is definitely going to be an interesting year."

I couldn't help agree with her. I mean, she's Hermione Granger. When is she ever wrong?


	11. A Rush Of Blood To The Head

"Bar You-Know-Who coming back, this could be the worst thing to happen in the world." Ron commented loudly. His timetable held limply in his hand while he looked over at Harry.

"Say his name, Ron." Harry didn't bother looking up. He frowned, double potions on a Monday morning. Ron had a point, that was pretty lame.

"Double Potions." Ron spoke clearly. "As in… two lessons in a row first thing on Monday morning."

"I assure you, I do understand what you're saying." Harry sighed as he folded his timetable neatly and looked over at him.

"Do you Harry?" Ron asked, looking down at his schedule then back up, the same expression on his face. "Do you really?"

"I really do Ron." Harry smirked as he loaded his plate with food.

"Double Divination on Wednesday. Where the heck are the frees?" Ron carried on, arms flailing about.

"You're doing Divination?" Harry raised an eyebrow. He dropped the lesson without a single thought.

"Aren't you?" Ron's eyes widened considerably.

"Uhh, no. Why would I?" Harry laughed out loud as Ron banged his head against the table. Deciding it best to leave Ron to his own devices, Harry returned his attention to his breakfast; bacon, eggs and toast.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione's voice made him look up in surprise.

"The world's over." Harry smiled after he swallowed a piece of toast. Glancing over at Ron he lent over and ruffled Ron's head. "Didn't you know?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked across at Ron who still sat with his head against the table.

"Have you got your timetable yet?" Harry asked, handing her over the butter and jam.

"Yeah, I met Professor McGonagall on the way in." She smiled in thanks as she picked up a piece of toast.

"Well…" Harry looked over at Ron again. "That's what's wrong."

"Oh…" Hermione nodded in understanding. "Well what's exactly wrong with it Ron?" she looked over at him as she buttered her toast.

"Everything is wrong with it." Ron finally looked up, his face distraught. "Did you know Harry isn't doing Divination?" He looked over at Harry as though he was betrayed.

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione turned to look at him. Her face was neutral, a look of understanding in her eyes. "Why would he continue with it?" She directed the question at Ron, "why are you still doing it?"

"Because it's easy," Ron shrugged as though it was obvious.

"If it's so easy then why are you complaining?" Harry wondered, his eyes following Hermione as she resumed her breakfast. She was so precise. Harry never thought there was a right way to butter toast. Apparently there was. He smiled to himself before looking back at Ron expectantly.

"Just 'cause." Ron shrugged again.

"You'd be a great lawyer Ron." Harry smirked as he stood up. "No one could argue against that reasoning." He looked down at Hermione who snorted with laughter before choking on her toast.

"What's a lawyer?" Ron looked confused. Grinning over at him, Harry turned back to Hermione. Pulling up his hand, he patted her gently on the back until she calmed down. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Hermione looked up, her face red. "I'm fine." She looked at him for a moment. "Where are you going?"

"Oh. I have to see Dumbledore before class." Harry checked his watch. "I'll see you in Potions." He squeezed Hermione's shoulder gently before pulling back with a smile.

"Yeah." Hermione smiled whilst Ron gave a small wave. A confused expression still on his face as Harry turned to go.

"So what _is _a lawyer?"

Harry grinned as he heard Hermione let out another laugh. The musical sound ringing in his ears as he went to meet the Headmaster.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Sir." Harry apologized quickly as he entered the dungeons. 10 minutes late for class. He scanned the room quickly, seeking out the familiar head of brown hair and spotting her easily. He met her gaze; she had a look of worry mixed with disapproval in her expression.

"Oh. Mr. Potter!" An unfamiliar voice welcomed him. Turning toward the sound, Harry bit back a groan. The new Professor was practically gawking at his forehead. He looked disappointed to realize that Harry's long hair prevented him from getting a glimpse of the lightning bolt.

Rather then shy down like he usually would have. Harry straightened himself and raised an eyebrow slightly.  
"Sorry for being so late Professor." Harry repeated, adjusting the strap on his back to a more comfortable position.

"Oh that's quite alright Harry." Professor Slughorn grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "I'll have to dock 10 point off Gryffindor though I'm afraid."

"That's fine." Harry shrugged noncommittally.

"Right well take a seat, take a seat." The Professor waved him off after giving his forehead another good long look.

Restraining the urge to roll his eyes, Harry made his way over to Hermione and Ron. Sliding in quietly into the seat adjacent from Hermione, he took out his books and laid them on the table in front of him.

"Now, as I was saying before Mr. Potter arrived." He looked over at Harry and gave him an unnecessary wink. "I was about to show you this." He picked up a small vial, its contents clear. He looked around the room eagerly, his eyes wide with excitement. "Can anybody tell me what this is?"

Hermione's hand shot straight into the air, the sudden movement causing Ron to wobble in his seat, his long hands shooting out in front of him to grip the desk.

Slughorn look toward their table, his eyes flickering toward Harry before resting on Hermione. "Yes Miss…?"

"Granger." Hermione took her usual deep breath before launching into her speech. "It's Felix Felicis, also called "liquid luck." It's a potion that grants whoever drinks it unusually good luck. The time span depends on how much is taken. It is banned in all sporting events, competitions and examinations."

"Exactly right Miss. Granger." Slughorn beamed, "Are your parents in the ministry?"

"Oh, no sir." Hermione glanced at Harry uncertainly. "I'm a muggleborn."

"A muggleborn?" Slughorn's eyes brightened, a great smiling gracing his face. "Well then that's splendid." He turned toward the class. "10 pointes awarded to Gryffindor for Miss. Granger's textbook answer."

Harry grinned over at Hermione proudly, her face flushing slightly as she met his gaze. Harry returned his attention to the front of the classroom where their new teacher stood. They would have the double lesson to complete the potion. The best one would be awarded the liquid luck. Harry glanced over toward Malfoy who looked unusually eager. His grey eyes sparkled as he looked at the prize, desire written all over his face. Harry grinned, we'll see about that.

* * *

"How did you do that?" Ron demanded Hermione, his eyes switching from his putrid looking cauldron to Hermione's sparkling potion in disbelief.

"By following instructions Ron." Hermione sighed for the umpteenth time.

"I did exactly that." Ron frowned. Harry grinned to himself, his attention focused on the task before him. His potion looked exactly like Hermione's so far.

"What's yours like Harry?" Ron asked his voice highly disgruntled.

Harry mumbled his answer, "not like yours." His eyes concentrated on the potion as he added the last ingredient.

Pulling back after another 5 minutes, Harry peered at the clock and sighed in relief. Just in time.

"Finished?" Ron asked. He had been sitting there moping, his face scrunched up as he lent on his hand. Hermione looked over at him, her own perfectly brewed potion by her side.

"Yeah I'm finished." Harry nodded in confirmation just as Professor Slughorn gained everyone's attention.

He made an odd remark here and there, his face showing all his emotions as he passed by all the terrible potions. He didn't even offer a comment to Malfoy who was looking pretty pleased with himself. The Slytherin scowling as the Professor came and went. Harry smiled over at Malfoy, his eyes twinkling in satifastcaion. At least Malfoy wasn't going to win it.

"Down to you three then." Slughorn's eyes brightened as he made his way over toward their table. Coming up to Hermione's potion first, he peered into it carefully, a smile gracing his face. "Beautiful Miss. Granger." He announced to the class, "wonderful work." He looked towards Ron who flinched slightly in preparation. "Let's see here. Ah, not quite Mr. Weasley." The Professor stopped and paused before turning to Harry.

Biting his tongue, Harry stood back to allow the Professor a better look.

"Well, well, well." Slughorn peered into the cauldron, his face lighting up as he beamed. "You take after your mother Harry."

The comment caught Harry off guard. He looked at the Professor with wide eyes, momentarily forgetting about who would win the liquid luck.

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked, "my mother?"

"Why yes." Slughorn nodded. "She was a student of mine, wonderful with Potions. Best in the class." He smiled here, a far away look in his eyes before settling on Harry. "She was a very talented witch."

Harry could only nod, his mind racing. He looked over at Hermione who stood watching him. She sent him a small smile before looking toward Slughorn.

"As hard as it is to separate Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter's potions." He announced as he took out the potion, it's contents glinting in the torchlight. "I present this to Mr. Potter, a perfect potion Harry. Congratulations." He handed it over gently. "Use it wisely."

"Right. Thank you sir." Harry smiled feebly, his eyes immediately seeking out Hermione's as everyone cleared their desks to leave.

"Well done, Harry." Ron clapped him on the back as he passed, "I'm off. I have a free!" He beamed before leaving Hermione and Harry by themselves. His earlier distaste of his timetable clearly long gone.

* * *

Clearing his throat as he watched Hermione pack away her gear Harry eyed the potion in his hands critically. "I would've given it to you." He mumbled quietly as he zipped up his bag. Swinging it over his shoulder he caught Hermione looking at him.

"Don't be silly Harry." She smiled as she came around the desk to stand next to him. "You did fantastic today."

"Probably a fluke." Harry shrugged biting his lip as the stepped out of the classroom.

"Or maybe you were just able to relax without having Professor Snape heckle you?" Hermione supplied, her should brushing with his as they walked in sync.

"Did you see Nev?" Harry asked, sending Hermione a sidelong glance, a smile on his lips. "I've never seen him so happy to be in potions before."

"Mmmmm." Hermione nodded in agreement as they took to the stairs. "Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" Harry kept his eyes ahead of him, a slight frown on his face.

"About Slughorn mentioning your mum." Hermione's voice was soft.

"Oh, I'm fine." Harry sent her a quick grin. "Just taken aback."

"She sounds like she was an amazing person." Hermione commented quietly, coming to a stop as they reached her Arithmancy classroom.

"Yeah. She does." Harry looked over at her. She stood with her books held against her chest, leaning on her left foot as he redistributed the weight. Harry felt his chest tighten as he looked at her, her eyes sparkling happily.

"Just like her son." She smiled, leaning up and kissing him softly on the cheek. Pulling away she winked, "don't go using your luck up all at once Potter."

"I'll try not to." Harry grinned at her as she entered the classroom, her hand lifting up and offering a small wave as she disappeared from view.

* * *

**_Review?_**


	12. Under The Tracks

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**A/N: Hey all. Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm aiming for 100 by the time I post the next chapter…. So the more people who review the quicker I update. It's a simple concept really. This is a pretty long chapter, don't really think it's my best but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! **

* * *

"You alright Neville?" Harry asked as he came to stand beside the pale teenager. He'd spent his free in the library, reading up on books that his tutors had recommended.

"What? Oh Hiya Harry." Neville smiled feebly, looking up at Harry in surprise. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm going ok." Harry smiled, his thoughts drifting to a certain brown haired witch. He looked around the crowded corridor quickly, hoping to catch a glimpse of her only to sigh in disappointment.

"Congratulations on wining the potion this morning." Neville spoke quietly, causing Harry to lean forward slightly to hear him properly. "I thought for sure Hermione was going to win."

"Bit of a fluke Nev." Harry grinned over at him, "any other day you would be right. Hermione's on a whole other level isn't she?"

"Yeah." Neville nodded, his dark brown hair falling over his eyes.

"You ready for Snape then?" Harry leaned back against the wall, a flash of red hair catching his attention before he let his eyes wonder over the other students as they twittered around nervously. Their heads craning over the crowd as though expecting Snape to come billowing around the corner any second. Ron stood to the side, an unusually serious expression on his face as he waited silently.

"Mmmmm." Neville looked uncertainly over his shoulder, a frown on his face.

"Don't worry about him Nev." Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "Just imagine it's the D.A, you've improved so much over the last year mate."

"Thanks Harry." Neville offered him a small smile, his expression still showing his uncertainty.

"I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. You shouldn't be nervous. You're just as talented as any of us." Harry looked at him earnestly. "Probably more than most actually."

"Th…thanks." Neville stuttered before his eyes widened considerably as the new defense teacher came storming down the corridor.

Without uttering a word, Snape allowed his eyes to sweep across his students who stood silently in the corridor, his gaze stilling on Harry before he entered the classroom. His black cloak billowing behind him dramatically.

Heaving a great sigh, Harry watched in amusement as his classmates scuttled in hurriedly, their wide eyes fearful as they all clambered through the doorway.

"That was really nice of you, you know." A soft voice spoke up from behind him.

"It was the truth." Harry shrugged one shoulder as though it was nothing.

"He looks up to you though, he needed to hear that." Hermione insisted as they stepped into the classroom.

"It wasn't anything," Harry whispered quietly as they took their seats next to Ron. Turning his head towards the front, he wasn't at all surprised to see Snape standing there, face stoic as his black eyes glittered. As the room waited with baited breath, Harry raised an eyebrow, his lips curing up in amusement. It was as though everyone was scared to even breathe.

Professor opened his mouth, his slick voice echoing throughout the quiet room. "I've followed your progress over the years. Your lack of structure and guidance is an issue that must be met immediately." He paused, letting his words sink in. "This year will be completely different from your previous at this school. You will need to be prepared every time you enter through that door."  
Harry glanced around the room, a few Hufflepuff's in the corner were exchanging nervous looks, the Slytherin's looked their usual cocky selves, the Ravenclaw's at the front sat straight backed, their keen eyes glued to the Professor whilst the few Gryffindor's looked on with vague interest. Harry caught Neville's eye and offered him a reassuring smile from across the room before turning back to Snape.

"Now, I need to know what I'm working with. It seems as though they let anybody in this glass." His eyes drifted over to Neville, a smirk playing on his lips before he continued. "You will be called up in pairs that I've already assigned. You will duel against your opponent, your goal is to disarm them as soon as possible." He turned around, waved his wand once and conjured a staging area for the duels to take place. "The first pair, Zabini and Granger." He announced to the classroom, his smirk growing more pronounced as the Slytherin section of the room cheered.

Harry looked toward Hermione, her jaw was set and her eyes hard. She must have felt his gaze on her because she sent him a wink before making her way toward the front of the classroom.

"Reckon she has a chance?" Ron whispered as Hermione and Zabini took their places. He was watching uncertainly, a nervous look in his eye as Zabini approached the front.

"Reckon HE has a chance?" Harry grinned at Ron before leaning on his arms, his eyes glued on the scene before him.

It didn't last long. Zabini's lack of concentration and skill, allowed Hermione to disarm him almost immediately, her left hand reaching out and catching his wand easily as he stood there dumbfounded. Harry grinned, his eyes twinkling as Hermione made her way back to her seat, a beaming smile on her face as everyone cheered.

"Silence!" Snape called angrily, his harsh voice cutting through the noise like a razor. "Next pair, Thomas and Crabbe."

* * *

20 minutes later, Harry let out a large yawn, his head resting on his hand as he watched as Ernie McMillan take out Goyle. He knew he would be the last person to go. And he knew whom he would be paired up with. Soon enough, his suspicions were confirmed when he and Malfoy were the last ones to be called up.

"You got this mate." Ron clapped him on the back as he stood up, his back emitting a small popping sound as he stretched leisurely.

Coming up to the front of the room, Harry felt the entire class's gaze on him and Malfoy, an eerie silence filling the room as they stood opposite each other.

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy raised his wand, his voice barely above a whisper.

Harry let out a small chuckle, a faded memory from 2nd year floating across his mind. The dueling club Professor Lockhart had started amid the attacks and the opening of the Chamber. Malfoy and him dueling in front of everyone. Malfoy uttering exactly the same thing as he did 4 years ago. Bringing his mind back to the present, a 16-year-old Draco Malfoy stood in front of him. Tall and lean, his black cloak buttoned to the top showing only a glimmer of the emerald tie he wore with pride, his immaculate white blonde hair almost blending in with his pale skin as his grey eyes sparkled madly. He wanted to prove himself.

Harry allowed a small smile to cross his face. He stood casually, his jet-black hair falling haphazardly into his eyes, sticking up in all directions over his head and making him look like he'd just woken up. His crisp white button down top was loosely done, the first few buttons missing as his red and gold tie hung limply around his neck. The sleeves on his shirt rolled up carelessly to his elbows.

Bringing up a hand, he brushed back his hair, hoping it would stay out of his eyes. He watched as Malfoy's eyes flickered momentarily to his scar, which was now visible for everyone to see.

Pulling out his own wand, Harry readied himself, his eyes glowing as he felt an unusual sense of power build up inside him.

"You wish."

* * *

"That was amazing." Ron ranted as the trio walked out of the classroom. His bright blue eyes sparkling happily as he looked at Harry.

"It wasn't anything." Harry muttered quietly. He avoided the awed looks of his classmates, bowing his head as they made their way through the corridor that was currently swamped with students.

"Wasn't anything?" Ron repeated, his expression incredulous. "You totally owned him Harry. I've never seen anything like that before."

"It must be my lucky day then." Harry looked over at Hermione who rolled her eyes, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Don't you have Divination now Ron?" Hermione interrupted just as Ron began opening his mouth.

"What?" Ron turned to look at her in confusion before realization dawned on his face. "Oh bugger." He glanced at his watch, cursing under his breath before muttering a quick goodbye, leaving Hermione and Harry standing in the packed corridor as students hurried to their next class.

"You got a free?" Harry asked, sidestepping a 3rd year that looked almost ran into him.

"Yeah. You?" Hermione grabbed a hold of his hand, tugging on it to bring him closer to her so they didn't get separated in the rush.

"Ahuh." Harry nodded, his hand tingling as his mind reeled at the feel of her soft hand in his.

"Well I'm going to the library." Hermione announced, seemingly unaware of the affect she was having on him.

"No you're not." Harry shook his head, an idea popping his head. A large small stretched across his face as his hand pulled against hers, forcing her to stop and look up at him in confusion. "You're coming with me."

"Unless you're going to the library…" Hermione trailed off, taking a step forward to avoid an over enthusiastic first year.

"You're not going to study at the library on your first day back when you can have fun with your best friend Hermione." Harry sent her a crooked grin, his eyes twinkling. "It's not up for discussion either. You're coming with me." Harry didn't wait for a response; instead he quickly turned and headed toward the kitchens, Hermione's hand still gripped tightly in his own.

* * *

"Isn't this better than being in that stuffy library?" Harry asked Hermione as he took a bite of an apple. He lay on his side, long legs stretched out in front of him as he leaned on his elbow, his hair ruffling in the breeze.

They sat together under the shade of a tree by the lake, the giant squid surfacing briefly before falling back into the water. A small picnic basket sat in front of them. Hermione looked back at him, she had rolled up her own sleeves, her tie hanging loosely around her neck. Her brown hair was pulled up hastily, random strands of hair falling out and framing her face. She sat crossed legged, her skirt hiked up to mid thigh as she sat quietly.

"The library isn't stuffy Harry." Hermione defended her sanctuary, an affronted look on her face as she leant back, her hands behind her.

"I beg to differ." Harry remarked quietly trying not to stare at her. He took another bite of his apple to keep busy.

"I love the smell of old books." Hermione confessed, a small smile on her face. "And you can't find older books than what's in the Hogwarts library."

"Why?" Harry rolled over onto his stomach, resting his head on his arms as he looked up at her. "Why old books I mean. They smell like old people."

"I don't know really." Hermione shrugged, her gaze drifting over to the lake absently. "I suppose I just like the idea that the book has it's own history. That someone else has read it and enjoyed it just like me." Hermione shrugged as she looked down at him. "You must think I'm crazy."

"Just a little." Harry laughed as Hermione slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "You know I'm kidding." Harry grinned broadly, eyes twinkling as Hermione mimicked his position. She rolled her eyes slightly as he continued to grin, "you were really great today Harry. Against Malfoy."

Harry closed his eyes briefly, a small sigh escaping his lips. Opening them again he felt butterflies in his stomach as Hermione stared at him intently.

"It has nothing to do with luck either Harry. You're growing into a really powerful wizard." Hermione went on, her soft voice washing over him as he watched her silently. "It wasn't a fluke with the potion either. It wasn't a fluke and it wasn't luck."

"I _feel _different." Harry admitted quietly. "It's like I can feel the magic inside of me, building and building." He bit his lip before he continued. "With Malfoy I felt so in control of everything. It was like he was moving in slow motion." He looked at Hermione uncertainly, "is that normal?"

"I don't know Harry." Hermione paused briefly. "Maybe you've always had this kind of ability. It's just taken until now for it to trigger."

"Maybe…" Harry's voice trailed off, his eyes trained on his fingers as the played with the blades of grass.

"How's your Legilimency training going?" Hermione changed the subject, her own fingers playing with the grass in front of her. "Are you sleeping better now?"

"It's getting better I think. I'm stronger than I was last year and Dumbledore is easier to handle than Snape."

"And you're sleeping now?" Hermione pressed, pausing her actions to look at him.

"Some nights are better than others." Harry tried smiling before scooping up his pile of grass quickly and dumping it on Hermione's head.

"Harry!!!" Hermione squealed, laughter ringing out in her voice as she looked up at a now standing Harry. He looked down at her smugly, hands on hips, a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't be so smug if I were you Potter." Hermione stated slowly as she stood up, grass falling from her hair.

"Bring it on Granger." Harry grinned, eyes twinkling in amusement as Hermione approached him, forcing him to step backwards.

"You do realize you're standing on the edge of a lake don't you Harry?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side as an amused smile spread across her face.

"Now I do." Harry's eyes widened, glancing behind him he quickly realized Hermione was right. He was standing right on the edge with nowhere to go. Well, at least she'd go down with him. Pretending to look behind him again, he gave Hermione the opportunity to push him, her small hands resting against his chest, forcing Harry to lose his balance.

"Ahhh Hermione!" Harry laughed loudly, his hands reaching out and grabbing a hold of hers, ensuring she'd come with him. She let out a short squeal as she too lost her balance, her laughter echoing in the grounds as they both fell in.

Coming up to the surface, Harry only had a second to gain his breath before Hermione dunked him. Her small hands pushing down on his shoulders as she forced all of her weight on him.

Taking a hold of her hands under the water, Harry came up for air, his breathing ragged and strained from laughing. He looked over at Hermione, his vision blurred due to him losing his glasses in the fall. Luckily she was close enough for Harry to see she wore a beaming smile, her hair sticking to her forehead as she held his hands, their fingers lacing together gently.

"I really hope you are Hermione and not some random brown haired girl who also fancied a dip in the lake." Harry joked, his eyes twinkling.

"I can't believe you dumped grass in my hair." Hermione smiled, speaking for the first time, her breath tickling his face. "What are you, like 8?"

"I can't believe you shoved me in the lake." Harry counted, "Very immature Granger. What would Professor McGonagall say? You're her favourite student!"

"Oh hush Harry." Hermione smiled, her voice was breathless and Harry grinned at her. "You really are blind without your glasses aren't you?"

"You mean you don't have 3 heads that blur together?" Harry squeezed her hands. "Well I'll be damned."

Hermione let out a small laugh as she let go of his grip. Harry heard her, and vaguely saw her swim away to get something.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, squinting his eyes as he tried to make out what she was doing.

"I'm fetching your glasses for you." Hermione called out as she reached her destination before turning back and making her way towards him.

"Here you go, you blind bat." Hermione handed him his glasses.

"It's not my fault I have dodgy genes." Harry pouted as he put his glass back on. "Ah that's better. I can see you now." He sent her a crooked grin, eyes sparkling happily.

"How old were you when you got them?" Hermione wondered as they made their way to the edge of the lake.

"Four I think." Harry answered as he hauled himself up, his clothes sticking to his body as his hair clung to his head. "I think what clinched it was when I started walking into doors." Harry smiled at Hermione as she sat next to him, her arms crossed over her chest as their legs dangled over the edge. She was shivering slightly, her gaze on the lake as her face flushed a light pink.

Harry bit back a smile; she looked absolutely gorgeous sitting there. Her hair dripping wet while her clothes clung to her body in all the right places.

"Oh, before we get pneumonia." Harry pulled out his wand and waved it casually, drying them both in seconds. "Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Hermione smiled as she regained her composure, "We better get going. We have charms soon."

"Wanna skip it?" Harry asked, tilting his head up to look at Hermione as she loomed over him.

"Oh I don't think so Potter." Hermione held out her hand, "you've already distracted me enough for today. Let's go."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as he grabbed the offered hand. "Be a rebel Hermione."

"Yes Harry, i'm sure." Hermione laughed as she hauled him to his feet. "Hurry up or we'll be late!!"

* * *

_Review. Review. Review... please?_


	13. X & Y

**Disclaimer: Harry isn't mine... you already knew that though.**

**A/N: Ahhh i got 100 reviews, you guys have made my week! Thank you so much! Don't stop there though!!!! **

**Now, to the chapter. I had so much trouble writing this - you have no idea. Struggled with everything about it but i hope you enjoy it. **

**To the very nice reviewer who asked if i was going to use the half blood prince book, my answer is no. I basically believe JK lost her mind whilst writing the last two books... but that's just my opinion. And also, there will be more Ron coming up, i just get lost in writing Harry and Hermione that i forget there are other character's sometimes. **

**Ohhh and Luna. i love Luna. She'll make an appearance soon and help our hero out in the matters of the heart.**

**P.s, i did warn you it would be slow paced in the first chapter! lol, Harry and Hermione will get together soon though, i promise! **

* * *

As the sun streamed in through the curtain, Harry closed his eyes tightly and dragged the covers back over his head. Today was the day of the Gryffindor Quidditch trials. The whole house had been buzzing with excitement for the week leading into it and according to a nervous Ron, there was going to be a 'bloody lot of people trying out.' Ron himself was becoming exceedingly agitated as the trials drew nearer. He insisted on practicing at every opportunity, dragging Harry along with him at all hours of the day.

Finally gaining enough will power, Harry turned toward his beside table and felt for his glasses, shoving them on, his eyes widened considerably as he read the time. Trials were expected to start in 10 minutes. Cursing loudly, Harry shot out of bed, toppling over and landing unceremoniously on the floor as his legs tangled in the sheets. Groaning slightly, he released himself and quickly tugged on his nearest pair of dark jeans, lacing up his shoes quickly before grabbing his red and gold Gryffindor rugby jumper, his surname stitched on the back in gold letters, the number 9 taking up most of the space whilst on the front a lion opened its mouth in a mighty roar.

Rushing toward the pitch a few minutes later, Harry could tell that Ron was completely right. There was indeed quite a turnout. The grey clouds that hung overhead forced a frown on Harry's, an icy wind blowing his messy hair into his eyes.

"What kind of captain are you? Late to trials!" An amused voice came from beside him.

"Good morning to you too Miss Granger." Harry spoke dryly, humour in his voice as she came up next to him. They both descended the slippery slope toward the pitch, the grass wet beneath their feet.

"Morning." Hermione smiled as she walked carefully, her foot slipping slightly. "Are you ready?"

"There are so many people." He looked back over his shoulder at Hermione and grinned at her slow pace. "Need a hand?" Harry extended his hand toward her and she gripped it tightly with a grateful smile. "So you feel like doing this for me?" Harry asked as they continued their journey.

"And give up watching you try and attempt to do this?" Hermione looked toward the pitch pointedly. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"You're horrible." Harry pouted as they neared the stands, the chatter and laughter of the students carrying towards them. "I see you've come prepared." He nodded toward the book held tightly in her left hand.

"Always." Hermione nudged him playfully. "Did you see Ron this morning?"

"No, missed him." Harry looked into the stadium and stopped. There were far too many people out there. He felt his stomach churn slightly. "Did you?"

"Yeah. Poor bloke. Couldn't eat a thing." Hermione shook her head solemnly. "He's a complete wreck."

Harry only nodded as he caught side of their red-headed friend. He stood alone, away from the group, his jaw set and his eyes focused, a light tinge of green to his cheeks.

"Perhaps I should've given him my lucky potion?" Harry proposed listlessly as he observed the crowd. There were lots of people he didn't even recognise. "Who are these people? Are they even in Gryffindor? Why are there so many people here?" He shot off the questions rapidly, his nerves increasingly each second.

"I bet more than half aren't even trying out." Hermione peered over his shoulder, "look at all those girls on the right. They aren't dressed to fly."

"Then why would they come? Surely they have better things to do." Harry looked to where Hermione had mentioned the girls. Sure enough there were about 10 girls huddling close together, all wearing tight fitting jeans and coats, their hair and makeup done.

"I guess they want to get a look at the great Harry Potter." Hermione remarked mildly. "I told you everyone the school was smitten with you."

Harry sighed and turned to Hermione. He opened his mouth, intending to make some witty remark before closing it as he took in what she was wearing.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Harry looked at her uncertainly. She wore light jeans and a t-shirt. "Do you have a jumper?"

"What?" Hermione asked, eyes widening in surprise. She looked down at herself as though she forgot what she was wearing. "Oh no I don't. I didn't think it would be so cold." She looked back up and smiled, "don't worry Harry I'll be fine."

"You'll freeze." Harry insisted, his nerves about holding the trial vanishing as he worried over Hermione. "Here," he let go of her hand and pulled off his jumper, handing it over to her before she could protest. "Put this on."

"Don't be silly Harry." Hermione pushed the offered jumper back into his arms. "Then you'll freeze."

"Just take it." Harry rolled his eyes, "I won't take no for an answer." He raised his eyebrows in challenge, the offered jumper in his outstretched hand.

"You're so stubborn sometimes Harry." Hermione sighed accepting defeat, handing her book over to Harry and pulling on the jumper.

"Bit rich coming from you don't you think?" Harry smirked as he waited. She looked absolutely perfect.

"Oh hush." Hermione took back the book and looked at him pointedly. "Satisfied?" She held out her arms in front of her, she was practically drowning in the jumper. She looked cozy though and Harry smiled at the sight.

"It suits you." Harry remarked, stepping forward and propping up the collar. "You wear it better than I do."

"Sure sure." Hermione went a slight pink before walking into the stadium, Harry trailing behind.

"You sure you don't want to try out?" Harry asked as he stepped beside her. "I'll be nice to you."

"My first and last flying experience was in first year Harry." Hermione grinned, "good luck Captain." She waved and smiled brightly as they parted, heading toward the stands as Harry made his way to the centre of the pitch.

Watching Hermione go, Harry felt his inside give a familiar tug. Shaking his head he turned to face the crowd before him.

* * *

"Ok, sorry I'm late." Harry announced as he came up to the awaiting group. No one appeared to have noticed his arrival however as they all continued to talk to each other. Frowning slightly, Harry caught the smirk on Ginny's face as she watched him struggle to gain their attention. He sent her a small glare before trying again.

"OI!" Harry tried clapping his hands together, the sound drowned out by the laughter.

Cursing under his breath, Harry pulled out his wand and shot it in the air, a loud gunshot echoing in the stadium and bringing the pitch to silence.

"Good." Harry sighed as he lowered his wand, everyone's eyes now on him. Pocketing his wand Harry cleared his throat. "Now, for you don't know, I'm Harry." He sent Ginny another glare as she let out a snort of laughter. "Since it's such a crappy day i'd be a real fan if we could do this as fast as possible but first things first, if you're not here to try out, can you please go and wait in the stands." Harry wasn't surprised when more than half of the group departed, leaving some familiar faces and some unknowns.

"Beater's are up first. Show me what you got." Harry unlocked the bludger's and stepped back. Tryouts were underway.

* * *

Harry sighed quietly as he watched the beaters try out. Not one had even hit the bludger. Standing on the ground, Harry crossed his arms over his chest to try and keep warm. He gave a small roll of the eyes when a 3rd year almost fell off his broom as he swung his bat wildly. He returned his attention to the ground just as he heard someone come up next to him.

"You're friends with Granger right?" Cormac McLaggen asked casually, causing Harry's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Uh, yeah I am. Why?" Harry looked at him, a frown on his face. He never had much to do with McLaggen, he didn't really know he existed to be honest. But looking at him now, Harry wondered how that was the case. He was a tall guy, the same height as he was and had perfect white teeth, blonde hair and blue eyes. A lot of the girls who were watching had their eyes glued on him, and he seemed to know it - and liked it.

"She's hot." Cormac replied with a shrug, his voice like silk.

Harry felt his insides burn at the comment, narrowing his eyes he followed Cormac's gaze and saw Hermione. She sat in the stands, hair pulled off her face, her hands hidden within Harry's jumper as she read her book. She must have felt their eyes on her as she looked up suddenly and caught Harry's gaze. She put down the book and smiled brightly, her nose adopting a faint pink look from the cold.

Harry frowned deeply as Cormac raised his hand in a wave and sent her a grin.

"She likes me." Cormac stated as Hermione lifted her hand and waved back, a confused expression on her face.

"She what?" Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief. How the heck did he get that idea?

"She likes me. Look at the way she's checking me out." Cormac stated smugly. He looked at Harry with his perfect smile. "Reckon you could put in a good word for me?"

Looking over at Hermione, Harry felt the familiar tug and also a fair amount of jealousy at the look Cormac was currently sending her way. Biting his lip to stop himself from responding, Harry returned his attention to the air before calling the beaters back down.

"Keepers and chasers are up now. Keepers, we'll do two at a time. Those trying out for chasers will go in threes." Harry announced as soon as everyone was gathered. He looked over at Ron at frowned, the poor guy looked ill. "Mitchell and Jones you're up first, chasers can sort yourselves out. It doesn't matter what order." Walking away from an all too smarmy McLaggen, Harry approached Ron as everyone took to the air around him.

"You alright mate?" Harry looked at him warily and snorted when Ron gave him a 'what do you think' look.

"Just imagine you're playing back at the Burrow and you're playing against your family. You've got this." Harry supplied with a hopeful look. He really wanted Ron to beat McLaggen.

"You're right." Ron nodded as though pumping himself up. "Abso-bloody-lutely I can do this." He looked at Harry and gave him a thankful grin. "Thanks mate. Those beaters were awful weren't they?"

"That's what training's for." Harry looked up in the air and watched as the chasers flew overhead. "Have you ever spoken to McLaggen?" Harry tried to keep his voice casual.

"Not really." Ron gave him an odd look. "Why?"

"Just think he's a bit of a prick is all." Harry kept his attention in the air. "Make sure you put him in his place will you? I don't think I can handle having to talk to him more than necessary."

"I'll do what I can." Ron smiled suddenly. "Have you seen all the chicks here?"

"I have noticed a few yes." Harry agreed dryly, the wind picking up and ruffling his hair in all directions. "Want to impress anyone Ronniekins?"

"No!" He blushed a bright red, his ears flaming in embarrassment. Harry looked at him and burst out laughing causing a few heads to turn in their direction.

"Sure you don't." Harry clapped him on the back and pushed him forward. "Do me proud mate."

* * *

"Did you see the one where I faked left and dove right and caught it one-handed?" Ron raved at dinner as he piled his plate up with food.

His trial had been an indisputable success, absolutely owning the pitch in every way. Not even McLaggen could do better.

"We saw it Ron." Hermione smiled, sending Harry an amused glance. "You were spectacular today."

"Thanks." Ron blushed a deep red causing Harry to shift in his seat uncomfortably.

"McLaggen is quite good too." Hermione stated as she forked a potato.

Harry felt his insides churn again and glared at his dinner, his brows furrowing together.

"Yeah, he definitely gave me run for my money." Ron agreed as he shoveled food into his mouth before turning to Harry. "I don't see why you don't like him Harry."

"He's a git, that's why." Harry replied, a bitter tone in his voice.

"He seemed fine to me." Ron looked over at him, an odd look on his face.

"I saw you two talking earlier on the pitch…" Hermione raised her eyebrows curiously. "What did he say to you?"

"He's just a git." Harry shrugged and avoided her eye. He was really beginning to feel uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Ok then…" Hermione looked at Ron for an explanation, the red head shrugging helplessly, a similar confused expression on his face.

"I need to go." Harry put his fork down suddenly, his appetite suddenly gone.

"What? Where?" Hermione sat up in her seat and looked at him imploringly.

"Ah, homework. I have homework. Lots of it." Harry lied as he stood up. He looked at Hermione and groaned inwardly, she really wasn't helping him looking like that. "I'll talk to you later ok?" Harry tried to smile before turning on his heel and walking out of the hall hurriedly.

Walking aimlessly around the castle, Harry leant heavily against the wall in a quiet corridor. The sound of his breathing the only noise. Frowning deeply, Harry was quickly lost in his thoughts and didn't notice the presence of another person until their dreamy and serene voice asked the question he was currently mulling over.

"When are you going to tell her you're in love with her?"

* * *

**I hope you review. :) **


	14. The Hardest Part

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I think this is the chapter you've been waiting for….**

* * *

"When are you going to tell her you're in love with her?"

The calmly spoken question startled him from his daze. Snapping his head around at the voice, Harry met the clear, light blue eyes of Luna Lovegood.

"Pardon?" Harry cleared his throat; perhaps he heard her wrong.

"I asked when you were going to tell her you're in love with her." Luna repeated slowly, a small knowing smile on her face.

"Who am I in love with?" Harry chose to play dumb.

"Hermione of course." Luna fingered her necklace absently, her blonde hair falling across her face.

"I'm..." Harry stuttered slightly, "What? No, I'm… that obvious? What? No, Luna." Harry felt his chest tighten slightly and stood up to his full height.

"You can't deny it forever." Luna spoke casually, her eyes drifting up above them as though watching something infinitely more intriguing. "Every time you look at her…" she left the sentence hanging in the air.

"What about every time I look at her?" Harry asked, annoyed at the silence between them.

"You change." Luna met his gaze. "You always look so tired and worn down. Like the whole world's resting on your shoulders."

Harry bit his tongue at that remark and remained silent, his green eyes staring intently into Luna's, urging her to continue.

"And then when you're with her, it's like nothing else matters. Like there's no one else in the room." Luna continued softly, a small smile on her face.

Harry was about to open his mouth to contradict her when he thought better of it. Sighing in defeat, he leant heavily against the wall behind him.

"Fine. I won't deny it." Harry looked at the Ravenclaw who stood smiling back at him serenely. Harry slid down the wall and sat on the ground, legs stretched out in front of him as he stared up at the ceiling. "I'm so in love with her." He admitted, his voice barely a whisper. He turned to Luna who had remained where she was. "I'm so in love with her that it terrifies me. More than anything."

Luna watched him for a while, an unusually calculating look on her face before she sat down next to him. Her bright red stockings forcing Harry to smile as she stretched out comfortably.

"Love is supposed to be terrifying." Luna spoke softly. "That's what makes it so special."

"Well what do I do?"

"You tell her."

"It's not as simple as that."

"Yes it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because…" Harry looked at her and sighed. "There are other things to consider."

"Like Voldemort?" Luna asked, her voice amazingly casual as she spoke his name. Harry, having recovered from the shock looked back solemnly.

"And a certain red head." Harry frowned.

"Ah yes. Ronald." Luna nodded in understanding. "If Ronald is truly your friend than he would understand."

"Have you met him before?" Harry raised his eyes doubtfully. "He likes her. He won't understand."

"He likes her." Luna repeated, "but you love her."

"He won't see it that way." Harry sighed for the hundredth time and rubbed his temples. He leant his head back against the wall and closed his eyes tiredly.

"I know your life is dangerous." Luna started after a couple of minute's silence. "And so does Hermione. Give her a chance to have a say in this because it's not just your heart you're dealing with."

"You're making a lot of sense tonight." Harry opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I have my moments." Luna shrugged as she stood up. She looked down at him and smiled. "Don't let her go Harry."

"I won't." Harry whispered and he looked at her gratefully. "Thanks Luna."

* * *

Harry continued walking around the castle long after Luna had left him, their conversation repeating itself over and over in his mind.

It wasn't until he checked his watch and realized the time that he began making his way back to the common room, hands stuffed in his pockets as he watched his feet move steadily.

"What's wrong dear?" An old raspy voice roused him from his daze.

"Hmmm?" Harry looked at the Fat Lady in surprise. He glanced around and quickly realised he was already at the tower.

"I asked what was wrong." She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Just thinking." Harry shrugged, "Abstinence." He sighed as the Fat Lady huffed in annoyance before swinging open.

Harry thanked her quietly before clambering through the passage. Walking into the common room, Harry enjoyed the warmth that greeted him. He hadn't realized how cold he was. He looked around the room, it was still pretty crowded; idle chatter filling the room. Looking over to the table by the window he spotted Hermione. She sat alone, parchment strewn out in front of her as she read a textbook, her quill dancing between her fingers as she thought.

Making his way through the pack of students he pulled out the vacant chair across from her and took a seat.

"I don't want to play chess Ron." She sighed impatiently without looking up from her book. "Go ask Seamus."

"Seamus is with Lavender." Harry laughed as Hermione's head snapped up at his voice.

"Oh, Harry!" She blushed brightly, "I thought you were Ron."

"I gathered that much." Harry smiled at her. "Now, tell me." He pointed the parchment in front of her, "why are you doing homework on a Saturday night?"

"Isn't that what you said you were doing?" Hermione countered back without missing a beat.

"Don't act like you believed me when I said that." Harry bit his lip guiltily.

"Thought I'd give you the benefit of the doubt." Hermione shrugged as put her book down.

"How generous of you."

"I'm a very generous person."

"And so modest as well."

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked suddenly, putting an end to their brief banter.

"Around." Harry replied vaguely as he picked up her textbook and started flipping through the pages. He could see Hermione watching him out of the corner of his eye and he sighed. Closing the book the smiled at her and elaborated. "I walked around the castle, needed to clear my head. Met Luna, had a very insightful conversation, continued on my journey, realised the time and came here and now I'm sitting with you."

"You were gone for two hours." Hermione looked at him doubtfully.

"I had a lot to think about." Harry shrugged with a smile.

"Right." Hermione looked back down at her essay, her lower lip caught in between her teeth.

Harry waited for her to continue talking but was surprised when she remained silent. She obviously wasn't in the mood for conversation. She had that furrowed brow and pursed lips, a clear sign she was in a studious mindset.

"I'll be right back." Harry stood up and rested his hands on her shoulders briefly. "Don't move."

Rushing through a cluster of 1st year girls who giggled as he passed them, Harry made his way to the 6th year boys' dormitory. Opening the door, Harry was met with an intense chess match occurring between Dean and Ron.

"Looks intense." Harry remarked to Neville who sat on his bed, Herbology book perched in his lap.

"Ron's been on that same move for about 10 minutes." Neville whispered as to not disturb their concentration.

"Did you know he lost to Hermione in the summer?" Harry didn't bother whispering as he reached for his school bag. The comment caused all three heads to look in his direction. "She absolutely smashed him."

"Oh sod off Harry." Ron glared at him while Dean and Neville laughed. "She got lucky. She won't even have a rematch."

"Don't be bitter Ron." Harry clapped him on the back as he passed by, bag slung over his shoulder. "See you lads later."

Avoiding all eye contact with any other housemates on his way down, Harry quickly rushed back toward Hermione.

"Ron's got a bit of a challenge ahead of him I reckon." He said as he sat down.

"How's that?" Hermione watched him curiously as he began pulling out homework.

"I walked in on some intense chess match between him and Dean." Harry searched for his quill. "Don't be surprised if he's in a foul mood tomorrow."

"Thanks for the warning..." Hermione said absently. "What are you doing?" She asked, pointing at his work, her quill in her hand.

"Well I figured since I told you I was doing homework, I better keep my word." Harry smiled at her. "Besides, I don't just want to sit here and do nothing while you work."

"Why aren't you with the guys?" Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Because," Harry felt his cheeks warm slightly and he fought to keep his voice casual. "I wanted to spend time with you instead."

"Even if it consists of doing homework on a Saturday night?" Hermione smiled, eyes twinkling.

"What are you talking about?" Harry grinned as he pulled out the rather heavy Charms textbook. "I love homework."

"Ah huh." Hermione eyed him briefly before returning her attention to the work before her, a smile on her face causing Harry's heart to soar.

* * *

The next few days rushed by for Harry and before he knew it, the first Hogsmeade trip for the year was upon them. Harry cursed himself for not telling Hermione how he felt but he'd honestly been knee deep in schoolwork and extra training. Not to mention Quidditch practice.

As he looked out of the window, he smiled at the snow that fell lightly down. Hermione loved the snow.

Taking extra care in his appearance, he reached for his nicest pair of dark jeans. He paired it with his black v-neck shirt, his red flannel shirt and a black jacket. Looking in the mirror he sighed at his unruly hair.

"You look very handsome." The mirror appraised as he tried flattening his mop. "Much better now you've shaved that awful growth off your face."

"Gee thanks." Harry rolled his eyes, groaning in frustration as his hair sprung out as soon as he lifted his hand.

"You're fighting a useless battle." The mirror remarked unhelpfully.

"I know." Harry relented, running his hand through his hair and ruffling it. "Sod it." Reaching for his black gloves, Harry made his way out of the dorm and into the crowded common room. Spotting Ron and Hermione standing by the fire, Harry paused as he took in Hermione's appearance. She was dressed simply enough; wearing dark jeans, a grey coat, a brown beanie and a cream scarf. Feeling his heart increase, Harry took a deep breath before continuing down the stairs.

* * *

"Where we off to first then?" Ron asked as they got off the carriage. The street was covered with snow, the white almost blinding.

"How about we do Zonko's first?" Harry supplied, biting back a small smile at the small frown that briefly flittered across Hermione's face.

"I'm glad you said that." Ron clapped him on the back, a big smile on his face.

As the trio made their way down the crowded street, Harry felt his nerves escalate tenfold. Glancing over at Hermione he smiled as he watched her look at her surroundings. Her nose pinked by the cold, eyes twinkling as the snow fell softly to the ground.

"Blimey it's crowded." Ron exclaimed loudly, bringing them all to a stop.

Harry looked towards the crowd and smiled inwardly. Quickly reaching out he grabbed Hermione's hand before they were swept up in the crowd, the throng of students helping separate the trio. Pulling Hermione along with him as Ron's red hair vanished into the shop, Harry managed to free themselves from the crowd.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

Ignoring her inquiry, Harry proceeded to walk back up the street, intent on finding a more secluded area.

"Harry?" Hermione repeated, pulling on his hand.

"Just trust me ok?" Harry looked at her pleadingly. He smiled as she nodded wordlessly, allowing him to pull her along to some unknown destination.

"Ok." Harry came to a stop. He stumbled upon some courtyard after taking numerous turns in the high street.

"Harry why are we here?" Hermione looked around in confusion. "What's going on?"

"I have to tell you something and I need you to not say anything until I'm finished ok?" Harry rushed out quickly before she could fire off more questions. Hermione looked up at him curiously before nodding silently.

"Now. I know I'm not great with words so I'm just going to say it." Harry took a deep breath. "I love you." his voice was barely above a whisper, the softly spoken words echoing throughout the courtyard. "I'm so in love with you." Harry continued, feeling as though he couldn't stop now that'd he'd started. "You're all I think about. Every single minute of every single day Hermione and it's driving me insane. Driving me insane in the best way possible because it's the most amazing feeling." Harry finished quietly, his voice sincere. His heart hammered in his chest as Hermione looked at him, her whisky colored eyes sparkling with happiness. A bright smile graced her face causing the corners of her eyes to crinkle slightly, a small dimple appearing on her right cheek.

Harry smiled, a true genuine smile that made his eyes brighter than usual. Bringing himself closer to her, he gently bought his hand up and lightly touched her bottom lip that trembled under his touch. "I love everything about you." He stated softly, his eyes trained on her mouth, which curled into an embarrassed smile. "But you want to know what I love the most?" He met her gaze with a small smile. "This dimple," he touched her right cheek gently, "what I would give to see that dimple." He smiled softly. "It only happens when you really smile you know." He stated conversationally. "And I really love your smile." Harry almost felt his heart burst as the dimple reappeared, more pronounced than ever. Leaning in softly, he kissed it gently before pulling away. He took a deep breath, eyes closed as he took in the scent of her skin, a tinge of vanilla touched his nose. He smiled as he opened his eyes and met her gaze. "You can talk now." He whispered.

"I don't want to." Hermione mumbled softly, her hands gripping the front of his jacket tightly.

"Why not?" Harry's hands snuck around her waist and pulled her body closer to his.

"Because I'm scared I'll wake up and it'll all just be a dream." Hermione admitted quietly, her hands moving up his chest and locking together behind his neck. Smiling down at her, Harry brought up his hands and cupped her face gently, his fingers tracing her mouth delicately, trembling under his touch. The sound of their breathing was the only noise as they stared at each other silently. Sending her another smile, Harry tucked away a stray piece of hair behind her ear before leaning down and finally pressing his lips to hers. Her lips were soft beneath his and he marveled at the feeling. Increasingly the pressure slightly, he gently touched his tongue to her lips and was granted access immediately. A soft groan left her throat as their tongues met for the first time in a sensual dance. Breaking the kiss slowly, Harry leant his forehead against hers gently, their breathing mingling together. Opening his eyes, Harry saw that hers were still closed, her lips parted slightly. Not able to resist, Harry quickly kissed her again firmly before breaking away, "It's not a dream I assure you." Harry whispered as she opened her eyes. Her light eyes sparkled more brightly than he'd ever seen them and the dimple on her cheek made his heart soar.

"In that case." Hermione whispered as she played with the back of his hair. "I love you too."

* * *

**A review would be lovely.... **


	15. White Shadows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the kind reviews! Here's the next chapter - and Ron's reaction. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Stop looking at me like that."

They were walking back to the main village. Angry looking clouds hovered above, threatening to open at any moment.

"Like what?" Harry smiled innocently, his eyes twinkling happily. His gaze drifting with deliberate slowness to her mouth before looking back up, a slight smirk playing across his lips, his gaze unwavering and intense.

"Like _that."_

"Why?"

"Because you make me feel…" She struggled slightly for the right word, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

"Make you feel what?" Harry stepped closer to her, his breath tickling her neck.

"Incoherent." Hermione mumbled softly, her eyes drifting closed at his nearness, her breathing coming out in small puffs.

"Hermione Granger, incoherent?" Harry chuckled, laughter rumbling his chest. "I've never heard such a thing."

With what seemed like a great effort, Hermione took a step away from him. She gave him a small glare as he smirked at her.

"I make you incoherent?" Harry's grin broadened.

"You make me illogical, unintelligible, inarticulate, jumbled, confused, disjointed, speechless…" Hermione looked at him in the eye, "and yes, incoherent."

"I like that." Harry smiled, his gaze softening.

"Easy for you to say." Hermione muttered, "you're not the one sitting innocently doing your homework when the guy you're in love with comes up, gives you this look and makes your mind go blank."

"Would you prefer me to _not _look at you?" Harry sent her a crooked grin, his eyes sparkling. He took a step toward her.

"It would make doing homework with you a whole lot easier." Hermione nodded seriously, a small grin of her own threatening to spill out.

"But I like looking at you." Harry brushed some snow off her shoulder and smiled at her. "Tell me. When am I allowed to give you that look?"

"You are absolutely forbidden to use it when it's exam time." Hermione responded quickly, the idea of being unfocussed during such an important time unimaginable.

"But exams go on for ages." Harry pouted, "I don't think that'd be possible."

"You'll just have to find the willpower." Hermione shrugged as though it wasn't her problem.

"And what about now?" Harry asked gently, relishing in the fact he could affect her so much.

"Now would be ok." Hermione smiled a little breathlessly, her gaze drifting to his lips before meeting his gaze evenly.

Harry looked into her eyes and was once again lost, love shining in his emerald orbs. He kissed her again, their lips melding together as though they'd been doing this for years. Breaking away when air became an issue, he stepped back with a small smile and wink. Taking her hand in his as they started off again. Their banter resumed as they walked back, their hands swinging between them.

"What are we going to do about Ron?" Hermione asked suddenly as they began mingling with the crowd again.

"Wow, Hermione. Great way to kill the mood." Harry remarked dryly as they came to a stop outside the Three Broomsticks.

"I'm serious." Hermione looked up at him, a worried expression on her face. "What are we going to do?"

"Tell him and then duck for cover?" Harry supplied lamely, he looked toward the door and then at Hermione. "You want to go in? It looks pretty crowded."

"I don't mind. What do you want to do?" Hermione rubbed her hands together.

"I want to spend the day with you and no one else." Harry replied honestly, "But you're cold, and I assume hungry." He frowned before an idea popped into his head. "Feel like paying Dobby a visit?"

"Oh." Hermione eyes lighted up happily at the idea and Harry grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes." Harry laughed, intertwining their hands as they made their way back to the castle.

* * *

"Hey Dobby." Harry smiled at the house elf as he and Hermione entered the kitchens. The warmth was a welcome relief to the cold outside and they ditched their gloves, scarf's and jackets.

"Mister Harry Potter." Dobby rushed forward, the usual beaming smile on his face present. "And Miss Hermione Granger. What a pleasure." He ushered them to the table and sat them down. "What can Dobby get for Harry Potter and his missus?"

"Ahh, a hot chocolate for me please and Hermione…" He looked at her and smiled at her blush. "Two hot chocolates please Dobby."

"Right away Harry Potter sir," Dobby rushed offered, hurrying around the kitchen. Returning before either of them could say anything.

"Dobby got you some food as well Harry Potter." He set down a tray with an assortment of food.

"Thank you Dobby." Hermione thanked the house elf with a small smile before reaching for a chocolate muffin.

"Anything for Harry Potter and his missus." Dobby beamed again before scuttling off.

"Harry Potter and his missus?" Hermione repeated, her face a bright red.

"No need to say it like that." Harry pretended to be offended as he reached for a scone. "It's not that much of a repulsive idea is it?"

"I don't mean it like _that._" Hermione quickly amended. "It was just unexpected." She blushed again before clearing her throat. "I'll get used to it I suppose."

"Being called Harry Potter's missus?" Harry looked at her with a smile.

"Someone's got to do it." She waved her hand dismissively, her eyes twinkling as Harry let out a bark of laughter.

"Now." Hermione started as she sipped her drink, "what are we going to do about Ron?"

* * *

"Ron," Harry called as he walked into their dorm. It was almost dark, the grey clouds outside finally opening – large drops of rain pelting against the window and echoing loudly within the room.

"Have you lot seen Ron?" Harry addressed his housemates who were sitting and chatting in front of the heater in the middle of the room.

"Not since dinner." Neville answered, he gave him an odd look. "Where were you and Hermione?"

"We lost track of time." Harry fought the blush that crept up his cheeks. "You wouldn't know where he would be would you?"

"Nope." Neville shrugged helplessly, still eying Harry curiously.

"Right." Harry ignored his gaze and wandered over to his trunk. He pulled out the map and sat on his bed. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

He waited patiently for the map the reveal itself, his gaze wandering everywhere trying to find Ron. He found Hermione. She was wandering around her dorm – pacing more like. Harry smiled, of course she'd be worried. Hermione had wanted to tell him together but Harry managed to convince her to let him do it, man-to-man. He finally spotted Ron walking along the third floor corridor. Sighing in relief that he was alone, he snapped the map shut and hurried out of the room.

"Ron, Ron, hey" Harry called as he turned the corner and caught a flash of red hair.

"Harry?" Ron looked up from the floor and stopped.

"Yeah mate." Harry walked up to him cautiously; he had an unreadable expression on his face. What if he already knew?

"You and Hermione disappeared today." Ron looked at him, an annoyed expression on his face. "I was wondering around the village like an idiot for the better half of the day."

"Right. Sorry." Harry muttered sheepishly, infinitely glad he'd chosen a more secluded spot. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually." He rubbed his hands together to warm them up as the castle was freezing.

Harry bit his lip as Ron looked at him expectantly; arms crossed over his chest as he waited for Harry to talk.

"Hermione and I are together." Harry said after a moment's silence, his voice clear, his gaze intense. He watched as Ron took in the news silently, a wary look in his eyes. "It just happened today." Harry continued, feeling like he needed to clarify that. "And I..." He stuttered a bit, feeling increasingly nervous under his silence, "I really love her Ron."

"You knew I liked her?" Ron asked quietly, his voice was calm.

"Yes." Harry admitted quietly, guilt crashing down on him. He was the worst friend.

"And you went after her anyway?" Ron continued on in the same calm voice.

"It's not some crush Ron." Harry looked at him, his voice serious. "And it's not same phase. I'm _in love _with her."

"Love?" Ron repeatedly doubtfully, "you're 16."

"There's no age restriction on love Ron." Harry replied, an edge to his voice. "I didn't ask for this to happen."

"But it did." Ron said quietly. He looked around the corridor, stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels.

"Yeah." Harry mimicked his actions, not quite sure what else he should say. Luckily Ron broke the silence.

"And she's in love with you too?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry felt his heart swell at the thought; a grin breaking it's way onto his face.

"Ok." Ron nodded, his voice resigned.

"Ok?" Harry looked at him uncertainly. "That's it? Ok?"

"Yeah. Ok." Ron smiled a bit. "I won't pretend I didn't see it coming. Even I'm not that dense."

"But this summer? You were so…" Harry stuttered a bit.

"Jealous?" Ron supplied helpfully, laughing as Harry nodded. "Yeah I know. I was. But even then I could tell you two were into each other. The way you looked at each other, talked to each other." He gave a small shudder, "It made me sick."

"But now?" Harry wondered.

"Now I realize that you guys have something more bigger than anything else." Ron shrugged, "I'm sorry for that by the way. For being such a prat."

"All is forgiven." Harry smiled, clapping him on the back. He looked at Ron curiously before making his mind up on another matter.

"I need to tell you something else, about Voldemort." Harry said quietly.

"What?" Ron flinched at the sound of his name.

"I can't tell you here." Harry ignored his reaction and peered down the corridor before ushering him into a vacant classroom, he soundproofed the room.

"There's this prophecy…"

* * *

"Where have you been?" Hermione voice greeted them as they clambered through the portrait some 30 minutes later.

"We had a talk." Harry looked at Ron and bit his lip at his pale complexion. They walked over to the fireplace, attempting to warm up. Hermione looked at them, her eyes bursting with questions.

"Well?" She sighed impatiently, her foot tapping the floor.

"He told me about the prophecy." Ron stated quietly, careful to not let his voice carry to anyone else.

Hermione herself, paled at the unexpected answer. Evidently she hadn't been thinking of that and was startled at the reminder. She looked at Harry who had been watching her and fought back tears. "He'll be ok Ron." Hermione said as soon as she composed herself. "He'll be ok." She repeated more certainly.

"You don't know that Hermione." Harry said softly, his eyes showing his vulnerability.

"Yes I do." Hermione disagreed stubbornly. "We'll help you, won't we Ron?" She looked at the red head for support.

"Blimey, of course." Ron looked at Harry seriously, "don't disagree with the woman Harry. You know she's always right."

"Thank you, Ron. I'm glad someone here is aware of that." Hermione came up and smiled at Harry. She looked between them uncertainly. Harry answered her unspoken question.

"I told him about us." He felt a jolt as he referred to himself and Hermione as 'us'.

"I told him it was ok." Ron looked at her and grinned. "I don't want to get in the way of what you two have."

"Oh Ron." Hermione almost tackled him to the ground with her hug. Harry laughed as Ron patted her awkwardly on the back, his eyes pleading as he looked at Harry over her shoulder.

"Let the guy breathe Hermione." Harry teased her gently as she released him.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm just so happy." Hermione gushed, her face flushed as she smiled radiantly. "I still have my two boys." She looked at them both.

"Yeah well just don't go at in front of me." Ron made a disgusted face.

"Go at it?" Harry repeated with a laugh, "you made us sound like heathens."

"You know what I mean." Ron punched him on the shoulder lightly with a small laugh. "Oh, and if you ever hurt her – I'll be forced to inflict vast amounts of pain on you." He said, his face turning quite serious.

"Duly noted." Harry nodded, the thought of hurting her caused him pain just thinking about it. He looked at Hermione and smiled softly.

"Good." Ron let out a large yawn. "I'm off to bed. Catchya in the mornin'." He gave them a small wave before heading towards the dorms.

"That was…"

"Unexpected." Hermione finished, turning to face him.

"But welcome." He smiled at her, pulling her to sit down with him on the couch.

"Very." Hermione agreed as she rested her head on his shoulder. Harry smiled down at her and shifted so she was partially in his lap, holding her to him he pressed his lips gently against her forehead. "I'm glad you told him." She whispered quietly, playing absently with the buttons on his shirt.

"So am I." Harry agreed softly, "He deserved to know."

"You'll get through this Harry." Hermione looked up at him, her face inches from his. "I know it."

"The power he knows not." Harry repeated, leaning his head against hers and looking into her whiskey coloured eyes. "I think I figured out what it is."

"Love?" Hermione asked, frowning, as Harry shook his head no.

"_Your _love." Harry whispered, his heart melting as Hermione smiled in such an endearing way. He lowered his lips to hers and they were once again lost only in each other.


	16. Violet Hill

**Disclaimer: Harry isn't mine.......**

**A/N: Once again, thanks for all the reviews. Always appreciated. Enjoy.**

* * *

Harry looked absently out of the window. Snow was falling softly; the white powder covered every surface making it look like some white wonderland. He could only just make out Hagrid's hut, puffs of black smoke barely visible in the distance. The three of them were in the library, doing some defense essay that Snape had set that day and was due tomorrow.

"What are you guys doing for Christmas?" Ron asked, his voice disrupting the silence.

"I'm staying with my parents." Hermione looked up from her parchment. "I didn't spend that much time with them in the summer and I feel kind of guilty, especially since last Christmas I left early…" She trailed off quietly, sending Harry a brief glance. "Are you going to the Burrow?" She looked at Ron, her gaze drifting to Harry as he continued to stare out of the window, an unreadable expression on his face.

Ron shook his head, "No, relocating to Grimmauld place, Order says it's safer." He looked towards Harry and nudged his arm to gain his attention. "You coming?"

"I can't." Harry tore his eyes away from the window. "I have to stay here."

"Why?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time, their full attention now on him.

Harry shrugged, "Dumbledore wants me to stay and train. Which is fine. I'll get more practice in without classes to worry about."

"But it's Christmas!" Hermione looked aghast, "you should be with people you care about."

"Hagrid will be here." Harry tried to sound optimistic. "And Dobby. It'll be fine." He looked at Hermione and tried to smile reassuringly, "don't worry."

"I could stay here with you?" Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand gently, "If I explain it to my Mum and Dad I'm sure they'd understand."

Harry shook his head, smiling at the gesture. "Don't be silly. I've taken you away from them far too many times."

"But…"

"No buts Hermione." Harry said firmly, "I won't even be around here, I'll be busy the whole time – you'd be bored out of your mind."

"Surely, they'd give you a break though mate." Ron pointed out after a moment's silence.

"Apparently not." Harry shrugged helplessly, looking down at his watch and sighing quietly. "On that note – I have a lesson." He packed his work away and tried to smile. "I'll see you back in the common room." He leant over and grabbed Hermione's hand. She looked up at the contact, her eyes clouded with worry. "Stop worrying about me." Harry said gently as he moved forward and kissed her softly on the forehead, her eyes closing as his lips lingered. Pulling away he gave her hand another squeeze.

* * *

"Alright. Time out." Remus panted, hands on his knees as he leaned forward to catch his breath. They'd been dueling for a good 30 minutes, both dripping with sweat.

"Good call." Harry closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. He sat up on a desk and took a long drink of water. For a while the only sound in the classroom was their harsh breathing before Harry broke the silence to ask a question that'd been on his mind for a while.

"Can I ask you something?" His voice was slightly strained.

"Of course." Remus nodded for him to continue, his hair clinging to his forehead.

"What was she like?" Harry asked curiously, putting his bottle down beside him and looking at Remus, his eyes sparkling.

Remus looked confused, "Who?"

"My mum." Harry clarified quietly. "It's just…" he stumbled a bit, stuttering slightly, "No one ever talks about her and I was just wondering…" He blushed, turning his head away and staring at his shoes, "what she was like." He finished lamely.

His question hung in the air, their breathing eventually calming down and evening out.

"There was no one like Lily Evans." Remus' voice made Harry look up; he walked over and sat down next to him. "James was infatuated with her since the moment he saw her."

"But she hated him." Harry remembered Snape's memory.

"James was…" Remus struggled for the right word.

"A bit of a bully?" Harry provided, taking sip from his water as images of his father taunting Snape flashed through his mind.

"He wasn't a bad person Harry." Remus glanced at him, "he was just a teenager with a bit of a big head."

Harry nodded doubtfully. "Why did he hate Snape so much anyway?"

"I don't know. He was young. The feeling was mutual. It just happened and then got out of control." Remus looked at him, and added almost pleadingly. "James wasn't proud of himself Harry. He grew up."

"I know what it's like to be bullied." Harry admitted after a brief pause. "You know, Dudley, he hated me." Harry let out a snort of laughter, "I was this freak who wore baggy clothes and broken glasses and had some weird scar on my forehead." He looked ahead, aware that Remus was watching him intently. "I was this joke. This punching bag and I had no friends." He turned to Remus. "Just because I was different I was ridiculed and punished. There was no real reason."

"I was different." Remus pointed out, "Sirius was a Black. No one trusted him at first, except for James." He continued, "and Peter was… Peter." He smiled, "James didn't care who you were or where you came from. Don't let that one memory influence how you remember him Harry. He wasn't that person anymore. Lily made sure of that."

Harry nodded, his eyes trained on his shoelaces as they sat in silence, both lost to their own thoughts. Glancing up, Harry nudged Remus with his shoulder, "So, what made Lily Evans so special?"

"Well let's see." Remus took an exaggerated deep breath, "she was smart. She was absolutely stunning, dark red flowing hair and these eyes." He looked at Harry and grinned. "These eyes that no one could even try to define. They were so bright." He paused, "Your dad loved them. Wouldn't stop going on about her eyes." Remus clapped him on the back. "You're a lot like her you know Harry, more than people realise."

"You mean I got more than her eyes?" Harry grinned at him, said eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

Remus laughed, "Yes. For one, you're both extraordinarily kind and brave." He looked away for a moment, "until I met you Harry I'd never met anyone as brave as Lily. When you were born." He smiled sadly at the memory, "I'd never seen either of them so happy. James shouted an entire pub a round of drinks and Lily, she was just so in love with you. So proud of you."

Harry smiled at the thought, "do you think they would have liked Hermione?"

"They would have adored her Harry."

"That's good." Harry nodded, his voice soft.

"They would be proud of you too Harry." Remus added quietly, "I know Sirius was and I know I am."

Harry looked up and was startled to the see the amount of emotion in his eyes. "I'm sorry." Harry blurted out.

"Pardon?" Remus looked at him confused.

"I can't imagine what it would be like." Harry bit his lip, "to live without your best friends."

"It's hard." Remus admitted quietly, "For 12 years I was lost to the world. I'd lost the closest four people of my life in one night."

"And then what happened?" Harry looked at him curiously.

"I became a teacher here and I met you." He smiled gently, "you gave me hope Harry. You give people hope Harry. It's what Lily could do as well."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Hermione looked up at him, her face torn.

They were standing at the entrance of the great hall, carriages loaded with students setting off for the station. Harry smiled at her and cupped her face, her cheeks felt cold beneath his warm hands. "Hermione I know how much you've missed your parents. Go home and enjoy Christmas with them."

Hermione sighed, biting her lip. "Are you sure?"

Smiling at her with his crooked grin Harry kissed her, his fingers tangling in her hair as she responded to him eagerly, moaning softly as he devoured her mouth. Pulling away reluctantly before he lost all control, Harry rested his forehead on hers gently, his breathing rapid. "I'll be fine. Just have fun for me ok?"

"I'll try to." Hermione sighed, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently. "I love you."

Harry smiled, his heart warming. He'll never get tired of hearing her say that. "I love you too. But you better get going. I think these are the last batch of carriages." Harry picked up her bag before she could get to it. "Where's Ron?"

"Here." Ron slid up next to him, Ginny in tow.

"Cutting it a bit fine don't you think?" Harry asked as he walked them to a carriage. He gently placed Hermione's bag inside before stepping back, a break in the clouds above allowing the sun to shine down on them.

"Maybe a tad." Ron grinned at him before clapping him on the back, "have a good one mate."

"Yeah you too." Harry smiled at him as he disappeared into the carriage. Turning to Ginny he gave her a hug, "I'll see ya later Gin. Merry Christmas."

"You too Harry. Take care of yourself." Ginny smiled as they parted, sending Hermione a small wink as she climbed aboard. He turned to Hermione and smiled at her worried expression.

"Stop looking at me like that." Harry laughed quietly at Hermione as he pulled her into a tight hug. She smiled into his shoulder, kissing it before pulling away.

"Owl me?" Hermione looked at him before adding seriously, "If you need anything. Or even if you're just bored."

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes playfully, "I'll owl you so much you'll be so sick of me by the end of it you'd wish you'd never said that."

"Give me another kiss." Hermione smiled, pinching his arm gently. Harry smiled into the kiss, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of her mouth on his.

"Get on the carriage before I change my mind and keep you here for myself." Harry whispered against her mouth before pushing her gently toward the door, watching her with a small smile on his face and she waved goodbye.

* * *

After a particularly gruelling session with Moody, Harry found himself sitting the the Hogwarts library with numerous books strewn out in front of him. He was taking the rare free time to get some of his coursework completed but was finding it exceedingly difficult. It was only 3rd day of the break but Harry swore it'd been longer. By her request, he'd sent Hermione letter. Taking extra care in making sure he was fine and not sinking into depression. He closed his eyes tiredly as he felt a wave of exhaustion come over him, resting his head on the table.

"Well if it isn't Saint Potter." A silky voice made him open his eyes. "Where are your minions? Finally realised they were the scum of the Earth and went back to where they belong?" Malfoy sneered down at him.

Harry smirked, "funny that. I was just about to ask you the same thing." He looked down at his watch and concluded he must've been asleep for about 20 minutes before he was so rudely interrupted. "I'm surprised you didn't try to off me while I was sleeping." Harry remarked as he stretched his arms over his head, "of course," he added, "Voldemort would rather me alive wouldn't he Draco?"

"Getting a bit of a big head there Potter." Malfoy flinched slightly at the mention of Voldemort. His pale face almost transparent. "You must think a great deal of yourself. Of course, you always have thought you were more important than others."

"I don't." Harry looked at him for a moment, "but _he _does."

Malfoy, for once, didn't seem to have anything to say. Harry watched him silently, half expecting him to pull out his wand and hex him and the other to just walk away without another word. He was surprised when the Slytherin sat down on the other side of the table, his gaze locked on the window as he watched the rain pour down hard. Harry looked at him curiously, a recent conversation with Remus filling his mind. They'd been talking about restarting the D.A when the subject of allowing Slytherin's to join arose.

_ "They can't be trusted." Harry said firmly, "I'm not teaching them."_

_ "Don't prejudice against houses Harry." Remus looked at him seriously, holding up a hand to stop him from protesting. "I know people believe that Slytherin produce the most dark wizards." He paused briefly before continuing. "But your house doesn't define who you are. And people aren't black and white. They're not always only good or only evil..."_

_ "So you want me to trust them? Even though most of them are probably already Death Eaters?" Harry asked doubtfully._

_ "I'm just saying that people are more complicated than they let on." Remus said gently, "Wormtail wasn't a Slytherin was he?"_

_ "I think the hat had a bit of seizure when it said Gryffindor. Only thing that explains it really." Harry remarked dryly, "he has none of the attributes associated with being Gryffindor." __He looked up at Remus when he didn't respond and sighed. "Ok, I get your__ point."_

_ "People look up to you Harry." Remus clapped him on the back, "as much as you don't want them to, they do. You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover."_

_ "I know."_

Blinking himself out of his daydream, Harry looked more closely at Malfoy. Maybe Remus was right, maybe there was more behind this 16 year old who acted so tough and mighty. "How come you're staying at the castle?" Harry tried to engage him in conversation. He almost laughed at himself, the idea of asking Malfoy such a civilised question would have seemed unimaginable had it been only a few weeks earlier. Malfoy turned, startled out of his daze, his eyes widening slightly at the unexpected question. He glanced at Harry curiously before shrugging noncommittally. "Me too." Harry twirled his quill around in his hand, his brows furrowing as he thought. He packed up all his work, leaving out only one potions book. Biting his lip, he stood up, "you might find it useful for that essay Slughorn set." He pushed the book toward him, "chapter 14 is a ripper." He ignored Malfoy's understandably weary look and walked out of the library.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	17. Life In Technicolor

**This one is a really long chapter. Enjoy and if you're in a good mood by the end of it, leave a review!**

**

* * *

  
**

It had been a week since everyone had left. The wind howled against the window of the 6th year boys' dormitory, rain rapping sharply in a consistent beat. The dark clouds hovering overhead stretching out for miles. Harry closed his eyes and sighed, sinking deeper into his warm bed in the hope of recapturing the dream he just woke up from. He closed his eyes tightly as he fought to hold on to the image of Hermione. Thinking of Hermione made his heart ache – the feeling becoming all too familiar as the days wore on. Even though they spoke everyday Harry felt completely lost. He yearned to hold her again, to feel her against him, to see her smile at him in that endearing way which made his heart beat faster and slower at the same time. He groaned unhappily, his face scrunching together. Another week of torture was before him, another week of grueling training that had no restrictions or boundaries. Countless duels ensued, each more exhausting than the last. He was sore, tired and lonely. Gritting his teeth together, he swung out of bed with obvious reluctance and dressed for his lesson with Tonks.

On his way down, Harry dwelled on the increasingly confusing situation that surrounded Malfoy. Apart from his short remarks at the start of the holidays, the Slytherin hadn't uttered a single word to him. He did however, always sit himself opposite Harry in the library and do his homework silently. The first time this happened Harry couldn't stop himself from shooting the blond glances every now and then, only to frown when he saw him staring intensely at his parchment, an unfamiliar expression marring his usually smirking face.

Harry shook his head in disbelief, the sound of his crisp footsteps the only noise echoing in the corridor, one single thought clinging to his mind. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were study buddies – albeit, silent study buddies. Ron would go ballistic.

* * *

"Looks miserable doesn't it?" Tonks nodded to the window. She wore her hair a bright blue colour today. They were sitting side by side, the lesson having just finished.

"It seems endless." Harry drank deeply from his water, his shirt clinging to his body as he brushed his long hair out of his eyes impatiently. He looked out of the window, his mind drifting quickly.

"Missing her?" Tonks' question broke him from his daze. His head snapped around to meet her eyes and he blushed furiously.

"What do you think?" Harry ignored her smirk. He picked up a towel and stuffed his face into it, taking a deep breath. "I don't know how I went so long without seeing her before."

Tonks laughed, "you weren't head over heels in love with her at that point." She patted him on the back. "She'll be very proud of you though. You've done an amazing job this past week. Even Snape can't find a fault in you." She laughed again, her eyes twinkling.

Harry lifted his head and smirked, "not for lack of trying." He ran his hand through his hair as Tonks laughed, the sound echoing in the classroom. They sat in companionable silence for a while before they both gathered enough energy to part ways.

* * *

Harry bit his lip uncertainly as he strolled to the library, broomstick in hand. He wasn't sure how well his plan was going to work. He glanced out of a window as he passed by, rain continuing the pelt against the glass. Shoving his free hand into his black jeans, he entered the library. Spotting the blond hair easily, he took a deep, steadying breath before walking up to him.

Malfoy didn't even acknowledge him when he first approached, his eyes trained on the textbook in front of him. Clearing his throat hastily, Harry announced his arrival. "Hey."

The greeting obviously caught him off guard as his looked up, surprise etched into his features. He glanced uncertainly at the broom and waited, not uttering a word.

Harry gripped the handle tightly, "I'm sick of studying. I was going to go out and fly for a bit. I know it's raining." He added when Malfoy looked outside pointedly. "I don't care." He looked back the Slytherin and met his gaze, "and I thought you'd wanna come. Seeker vs. seeker." He allowed a smirk to grace his face as he added; "you'll need all the practice you can get if you want to beat Gryffindor this year. What do you say?"

Harry waited patiently as Malfoy stared at him for a long time, his grey eyes watching him cautiously. Harry stood his ground, he felt sure about himself. He kept his demeanor casual and friendly and after what seemed like an eternity of waiting got an answer.

"I think." Malfoy looked out of the window again, a particularly heavy douse of rain hitting the surface hard making him grimace. "That you're insane for wanting to go out _there _in this weather." Malfoy smirked as Harry raised his eyebrows, "I also think I'd love nothing more than to get out of this damn castle."

* * *

Harry closed his eyes and let out a small groan. The wind outside so loud that it had startled him awake, his eyes opening blearily as he blinked slowly. It was Christmas day. Harry pushed himself into his pillow, thoughts of going back to sleep escaping his mind as the wind and rain outside reached new levels. It had been 3 days since he'd gone flying with Malfoy. They still didn't talk all that much but they'd reached some level of mutual understanding. They had studiously avoided bringing up the war, sticking firmly to either schoolwork or Quidditch. Malfoy knew he was having lessons but that was the extent of it, he was still a pain, he pulled out his smirk every now and then but his insults no longer held the malice and hatred it once did. Harry sighed quietly, wishing Hermione was there to help him figure out what to do next. To reassure him he was doing the right thing. Yawning widely, Harry put his glasses on and smiled at the heap of presents at the end of his bed. He tried to ignore the quiet of the dorm as he unwrapped his gifts but a hollow feeling imbedded itself in his stomach as he finally realized he was spending Christmas without his best friends. After going through all his presents he came across Hermione's last. Her present was a rectangle shape, wrapped in gold and sporting a white ribbon. Eyeing it curiously, Harry gently removed the paper and let out a small gasp as he saw what he was holding. It was the two-way mirror he'd broken last year. Completely repaired. Harry felt tears prick his eyes before he saw a piece of parchment that had Hermione's neat scrawl. His eyes traveled over the card quickly, his heart filling with warmth at the words he read.

_Dear Harry, _

_By now you've obviously opened your present and realize it's the two-way mirror Sirius got you. I hope you're not mad at me for taking it without your permission and not telling you I fixed it. But I'd thought I'd take a chance and surprise you. I have the other one (Remus gave it too me) so if you ever need anything just call my name ok? Unless you want me to give it to Ron, so you could talk to him whenever you wanted. I'd find that a bit odd but hey, it's up to you. _

_I miss you Harry. Call me. I want to see you on Christmas – even if it is through a mirror. _

_Merry Christmas._

_I love you_

_Love, Hermione._

_P.s. If you really did want to give the other mirror to someone else I may have to hex you into next year._

Harry smiled at the last part, his heart pounding in his chest. He glanced over at the clock that read 6:30 and bit his lip uncertainly. He felt almost guilty at the thought of waking her up but that was almost instantly dispelled at the idea of seeing her face. He pulled up the mirror to his face, "Hermione." His voice was soft.

He sat there waiting for a while and just as he about to give up, her face came swarming into view.

"Harry!" She smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up happily as he grinned back at her.

"Hey." Harry smiled before frowning softly as he noticed her disheveled hair and sleepy eyes. "I woke you up didn't I?"

Hermione touched her hair and grinned, "maybe. But it's Christmas and it's like an unwritten law that you should be up before 7 at least. So I should be thanking you. Besides," she added, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. "I like waking up to the sound of your voice."

Harry's eyes softened and he smiled back, "I couldn't sleep." He glanced outside before returning his gaze to her, "And then I opened this and couldn't put it down without seeing you. I think I'm going to carry this around everywhere." Harry laughed quietly as she beamed a large smile at him. Her smile was infectious, "you weren't up all night waiting for Santa to come down the chimney were you?" Harry made himself more comfortable and propped himself up on his elbows.

"I fell asleep." Hermione pouted, her eyes twinkling. "When I woke up in the middle of the night the milk and cookies were gone."

Harry laughed, "Maybe you'll catch him next year."

"Merry Christmas Harry." Hermione smiled at him softly.

Harry watched her silently for a few seconds, his mind almost blank as he gazed into her eyes. The eyes he'd missed the most over the last week and a half. "Merry Christmas." He whispered quietly, "thank you for this." He tapped the mirror and fought back a lump in his throat. "I'm… I can't… it's just…" He stuttered, fumbling his way trying to think of a way to convey just how thankful he was. He stopped and paused and met Hermione's gaze again, she watched him quietly, "thank you."

"You're welcome, Harry." Hermione smiled softly.

Harry grinned back, a mischievous twinkle coming to his eye, "I think I'd rather Ron have it though. I'm not coping without him." Harry laughed as Hermione's opened her mouth in mock outrage.

Hermione gave him a small glare, although the corners of her mouth twitched. "Is that so Potter?"

Harry nodded seriously, "Yep. My heart aches to hear him tell me another Quidditch play. I miss how he'd give me rundowns on the last game the Cannons played. I'm simply lost Hermione."

"You're awful. Do you treat all your girlfriends like this?" Hermione shook her head, her messy hair flying all over the place.

Harry grinned, "just the ones I like."

"Lucky me." Hermione rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips.

"I miss you." Harry stated softly after a moment. How he said it made Hermione look at him in surprise. "It's so boring here. All I do is train. Study. Eat and sleep." Harry sighed, "I need your help."

"On what?" Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Malfoy."

* * *

Although she had been noticeably surprised at his newfound relationship regarding Malfoy, Hermione showed her support – telling him he was doing the right thing.

After saying goodbye, with the promise they'd see each other in less than a week – Harry couldn't help but feel sad and depressed. He'd heard her parents in the background, their happy chatter and laughter reaching out to him and making him yearn for that kind of family and normalcy.

So, it was with a heavy heart that he made his way to his lesson with Tonks. His feet dragged along the floor as he thought of the Weasley's and of Hermione. The rain continued to pelt down angrily, the sound only adding to Harry's miserable mood.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine?" A cheery voice greeted him as he stepped inside the classroom.

"Morning Tonks." He offered a forced grin, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Harry." Tonks smiled at him, her eyes were sympathetic but held a knowing glint to them that Harry couldn't quite place. Before he could question her she pulled out her wand. "We won't have a big session today. Come on. Show me what you got Potter."

* * *

"Ah. Alright Harry. That'll be it for today." Tonks wiped her brow, her breathing slightly labored. Harry nodded and glanced at the clock.

"You staying for lunch?"

"Yeah. Can't leave you here completely alone now could I?" Tonks winked at him, causing him to smile.

"Thanks." Harry felt some relief wash over him at that news and made to walk towards the hall before a hand shot out and stopped him. He looked at Tonks curiously.

"You can't go like that." She looked him up and down. "You need to shower first and make yourself presentable."

"Why should I bother?" Harry muttered, "I'm not trying to impress anyone."

Tonks pushed him towards the stairs, "it Christmas Harry. Make an effort."

* * *

20 minutes later, Harry found himself in his dorm, completely refreshed and clean. He wore black jeans, a dark grey hooded jumper paired with his black converses. Shaking his head in confusion, he couldn't really understand Tonks' insistence that he should change. It wasn't like the castle was filled to capacity. He let his mind drift and before he knew he was wandering down the final steps toward the Great Hall. As soon as he opened the doors he was greeted with a sea of familiar faces. His green eyes widened considerably as a flash of brown hair bolted out of the group.

He felt his heart stop.

"Harry!" Hermione darted out quickly from the crowd and launched herself on him.

Recovering quickly from the surprise, Harry opened his arms just in time to catch her, her legs locking around his waist as his arms wound around her. Twirling her around, he smiled as she laughed happily. He breathed in deeply and felt himself relax as he held her tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he finally set her down, his hands resting on her waist as she played with his hair. His green eyes were wide with shock and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Making sure you spend Christmas with your friends and family." She stated simply, leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers. Harry smiled into the kiss, his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't believe this was happening. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer, smiling all the while. Breaking away breathlessly, she looked at him with a smile before glancing behind her. Following her gaze Harry felt his smile widen even more.

Every single Weasley was there, (except Percy of course.) Fleur, Hagrid, the Grangers, Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore and even Professor McGonagall. Shaking his head, he looked back down at Hermione and saw her smiling at him, her eyes twinkling madly.

"What did you do Granger?" He kissed her forehead before breaking out of their loose hug.

"How do you know it was me?" She caught his left hand and squeezed gently.

"Who else would do this for me?" He asked quietly, sending her a soft smile before a flash of red hair came at him.

"Merry Christmas Harry." Molly Weasley gave him one of her famous hugs.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled as he hugged her back, both hands free as Hermione went over to stand by her parents.

"Let the guy go Mum, you'll crack a rib." Ron teased his mum as she let go, a beaming smile on her face. "Merry Christmas mate." Ron clapped him on the back as Mrs. Weasley settled back toward her husband. "Thanks for the present." His eyes lighted up. Harry had got him brand new Keeper gloves.

"Thought you might be needing them." Harry grinned before looking around. He pretended to shield his eyes, "there's so much red." He laughed as Ron pushed him. After greeting all the Weasley's and Fleur, Harry turned to Tonks, "So I guess I should say thank you for making me shower." He grinned as she let out a bark of laughter, her eyes twinkling. "Would've been right embarrassing wandering in here like that." He laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"You're welcome Harry." Tonks ruffled his hair as they parted.

"Merry Christmas Moony." Harry grinned at Lupin who stood next to Tonks; he shook his hand before pulling him into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Harry." Remus smiled, clapping him on the back before letting Hermione take his hand. As she pulled him towards her parents, Harry felt a large lump form in his throat. He vaguely noticed the others take their seats at the table, chatting amongst each other.

"Harry this is my Mum and Dad. Jane and David." She squeezed his hand softly. "Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter."

"It's so nice to finally meet you." The woman who looked remarkably like Hermione stepped forward and surprised him with a hug. "You're all Hermione ever talks about."

"Oh really?" Harry laughed at the blush on Hermione's cheeks. "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Granger." He smiled at her as she stepped back. He turned his gaze toward her father and stuck out his hand. "Merry Christmas Mr. Granger."

"Merry Christmas Harry." Mr. Granger gripped his hand firmly and shook. The familiar shade of light brown eyes sizing him up. Harry stood up straighter, a smile gracing his face as he tried to act casual. "Hermione was saying how excited she was to go home for Christmas." Harry looked between the two as Hermione's father released his hand from its death grip. "I hope it's not a hassle coming to the castle."

"Not at all." Mrs. Granger gushed, looking around the hall in wonder. "I can finally understand the fuss Hermione makes about this place. It's breathtaking." She looked upwards and stared at the ceiling.

Harry glanced up at the ceiling himself and smiled. "There's definitely no place like it." He agreed quietly. He returned his gaze to eye level. "I remember the first time Hermione came in." He looked toward Hermione and grinned at her perplexed look. "She was walking right behind me. Reciting Hogwarts A History."

Hermione blushed, "As if you remember that."

"Stuck with me I guess." Harry shrugged with a smile. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers together gently.

"We better get seated then." Mrs. Granger smiled, taking her husbands hand and steering him to their seats. They were sitting opposite Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the latter immediately engaging them in conversation about some muggle device.

Looking down the table, Harry caught the light blue eyes of his headmaster. Dumbledore raised her glass and offered a small smile, his blue eyes twinkling madly behind his half moon spectacles. Harry sent him, McGonagall and Hagrid a grin before taking his seat next to Hermione and Tonks. The table filled with chatter and he turned toward Hermione and eyed a new piece of jewelry she wore around her neck. "That's a nice necklace you have there." He fingered the silver heart shaped locket, "who got it for you?"

Hermione laughed quietly, "oh just some guy I'm seeing."

"He has great taste." Harry grinned at her.

"I'm a pretty lucky girl." Hermione shrugged, her eyes twinkling. Leaning forward he gently kissed her smiling face. Breaking away at the sound of approaching footsteps, he watched as Professor Snape walked by, clearly intent on talking to Dumbledore. Malfoy trailed slowly behind, keeping his gaze firmly on the floor. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, communicating silently. After talking in hushed whispers with the headmaster, Snape straightened up and made to exit the hall. Just as they were at the doors, Harry stood up, the motion causing the table to fall silent.

"You're welcome to join us." Harry heard himself say, his voice stopping Snape and Malfoy in their tracks. There was no missing the look of surprise that drifted across their faces as they turned to face him. "I mean, there's lots of food and there's room." He added lamely, looking at Hermione uncertainly and mentally cursing himself for his stupidity. He was startled when Snape and Malfoy, after having a short conversation, starting making their way back towards the table. "Right." Harry said, ignoring the glare Ron was sending him and watching as they took their seats. "Good." He sat down himself, flushing under the attention.

"What the hell was that?" Ron whispered fiercely from across the table. His face as red as his hair.

"It's Christmas." Harry shrugged, sending Hermione a grateful smile as she intertwined her hand with his under the table. Hermione was right. You shouldn't be alone on Christmas.

* * *

**A review would be lovely.**


	18. Swallowed In The Sea

**Disclaimer: Harry isn't mine.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Just encountered some writer's block. Hopefully you're satisfied with this chapter and if I'm really lucky you'll ALL leave a nice review… (Ah we can dream right?)**

**

* * *

  
**

Harry walked slowly back to the common room from his lesson with Dumbledore. The headmaster had made him go into his memories, memories of Tom Riddle before he became Lord Voldemort. He had claimed he needed to understand the past in order to understand the present and future and although he could appreciate this outlook, it still made watching a young Voldemort a difficult thing to endure. Tonight they'd revisited Tom at the orphanage where he grew up. Harry found it incredibly unnerving that even at the age of 11 a boy was capable of such cruelty. Muttering the password to a disgruntled Fat Lady, Harry clambered through into the common room.

All thoughts of Voldemort and the war flew from his mind as he saw Hermione lying on the couch asleep. A book lay limply in her hand, the soft crackle of the dying fire the only sound in the empty room.

He walked over to her quietly, his footsteps light.

They'd hardly had any time together since they had been back. With Quidditch, extra training and school-work, finding spare time had been increasingly difficult. Kneeling down beside her he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, his thumb running across her lip ever so gently. A small smile broke out on her face at his touch, her eyes remaining closed and he felt his heart give a small tug.

He bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers softly. "Hermione, come on. Bed time." He squeezed her hand gently and tried to rouse her from her sleep. She scrunched up her nose in protest, her grip on his hand strengthening. "Mione, you got to wake up. I can't get you to your dorm." Harry whispered.

"No." Hermione mumbled, "never see you. Stay here." She pulled on his hand and he stumbled forward slightly.

"I know but it's already 12. You need to go to bed." Harry tried to coax her.

She mumbled out something in response that Harry didn't catch before burrowing herself more deeply into the cushions.

Harry sighed quietly, his green eyes sweeping across her body slowly, drinking in every detail. Her green singlet was scrunched up to her stomach, exposing her belly button while her dark grey trackies hung dangerously low on her small hips.

He glanced around the room helplessly before looking back down at her, "Hermione!" He whispered more urgently, pushing her shoulder gently. She moaned quietly, her eyebrows furrowing together before relaxing.

Sighing and biting his lip, Harry gently placed her book on the nearest table before putting her hands around his neck and picking her up. She immediately snuggled into his chest, her bushy hair tickling his throat as she tightened her grip.

She was lighter than he expected and easily carried her up the flight of stairs to his dorm. Making sure he was quiet, he gently laid her out on his bed, smiling as she put up a small protest, her hands clinging around his neck briefly before releasing him and curling up into a small ball.

Harry smirked before picking up this pj's and walking to the bathroom.

Climbing in the bed without trying to disturb her a couple of minutes later, Harry pulled her towards him enjoying the feeling of her soft body as it melted against his.

* * *

The next morning Harry awoke slowly. He briefly registered someone's soft breath on his face and he smiled.

He opened his eyes, blinking against the light and met Hermione's whiskey coloured gaze. They stared at each other silently for a while before Harry broke the silence.

"Hey." His voice was rough from sleep. He tightened his arm around her waist and rubbed her back softly. Her skin was like silk and she shivered from his touch.

She glanced around them and then sent Harry a slight smirk. "I'm in your bed." She stated the obvious.

"You're so observant Hermione. Really. An A+." Harry grinned, his eyes twinkling.

"Smartass." Hermione pushed his shoulder slightly while rolling her eyes. "I mean how did I get up here?"

"You're even more stubborn asleep then you are awake." Harry peered over her shoulder and checked the time. He looked back at Hermione and laughed at her expression. "You were asleep on the couch when I walked in. Couldn't get you up for the life of me. Mumbling about me staying with you so I just took you up here." He paused, suddenly unsure of himself. "That's ok right? You're not mad?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled softly. "No of course not."

Harry let out a deep breath he wasn't sure he was holding and smiled at her. He propped himself on his elbow, his gaze never leaving hers.

"Did you sleep well?" He was so close he didn't need his glasses.

"Mmmmmmm." Hermione smiled at him, her gaze drifting to his lips.

Harry felt his heart flutter as Hermione's hand came up and brushed his wayward hair out of his eyes, her hand lightly tracing his scar. "Has it been hurting at all?"

"No." Harry whispered, closing his eyes. Her hand was cool against his forehead – the usual sense of calm settling over him at her touch. His heart beat increasing as he felt her shift in the bed towards him. When he felt her soft lips upon his he thought his heart would burst. Falling back onto the pillow, Hermione rolled on top of him, their lips still connected as Harry surrendered himself to her.

A loud crash and a string of curse words forced them apart just as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and met his slowly, her hands gripping tufts of his black hair softly.

"Bloody hell." It was Ron. He started ranting about his lucky boxers, his loud voice booming in the quiet dorm, awakening the others up sharply.

Hermione sighed quietly; collapsing in his arms while an annoyed expression flittered across her face.

Harry hugged her to him tightly and put his mouth near ear. "First match of the season is today. Ron's going to be packing it." He whispered. He kissed her below the ear before shifting so he was the one straddling her, his hands on either side of her head. Her arms around his neck loosely and she smiled at his disheveled appearance. While maintaining eye contact, he gently lifted up her hand and pressed a kiss to the centre of her palm, lingering briefly before pulling away. He bent his head down and brushed his lips against hers, the sound of Ron's voice drowning out as he and Hermione were the only two people in the world. He could feel her smiling against his mouth and he laughed softly before pulling back and resting his forehead on hers lightly. His necklace dangled from his neck, the snitch glinting in the morning light. "Do you think they'd notice if I didn't show up and stayed here with you instead?"

Hermione smiled, eyes sparkling. "I think a few would wonder where the Gryffindor Captain was."

"Damn." Harry looked at her, an expression of longing on his face before sitting up so he sat cross-legged at the end of the bed. "I hate Quidditch." He muttered quietly as Hermione watched him, her eyebrow quirked and a smirk on her face. She laughed at him mimicked his position; handing over his glasses they lay on the bedside table.

"When should I make my great escape?" She nodded toward the commotion on the other side of the curtains. Seamus and Dean were complaining about their rude wake up call. Ron seemed to be ignoring them, clearly intent on finding his 'lucky boxers.'

"Now?" Harry ruffled his hair and shrugged.

"And let the other boys see me?" Hermione looked scandalized and Harry grinned. "They can't know I slept here." She blushed brightly before continuing on, "it's absolutely against the rules. What if McGonagall found out?"

"Could you imagine?" Harry laughed as the image of their head of house reprimanding the smartest witch in the school for sleeping in her boyfriends bed drifted through his mind. "McGonagall giving you a talk about the birds and the bees?" He sobered up at the glare Hermione sent him although his eyes still twinkled. "Relax would you? We didn't _do _anything."

"They don't know that." Hermione whispered furiously, her face flushed. She paused before her face paled considerably, "they can't hear us can they?" Her voice was almost inaudible and her eyes were wide.

"What if they can?" Harry whispered, pushing forward suddenly and forcing Hermione to lie back down, his body looming over hers. He lowered his head to hers and found the pulse on her neck. Pressing his lips against it firmly, he smiled at its rapid speed.

"Harry." Her voice was breathless. She made to push him away but instead held him to her, her hands on his forearms.

"They can't hear you." Harry whispered quietly, his lips moving against her skin and making her tingle. "Don't you love magic?"

"I love you more." Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at him. How she said it made him pull back and look at her. Her eyes were completely open and honest, her voice soft as she looked up at him.

Harry felt his heart tug and he gently traced her lips with the pad of his thumb. "I love you Hermione." He whispered before replacing his thumb with his mouth.

* * *

"You ready?" Hermione asked as she made her way downstairs after changing into casual clothes.

"Of course." Harry smiled as she came into view. She wore black jeans and Harry's Gryffindor hoodie. Her hair, as usual was up in a high ponytail, her fringe pulled back as her brown eyes sparkled. "How do you do that?" Harry asked, tilting his head slightly as he looked at her.

"How do I do what?" Hermione asked coming up and stopping just in front of Harry.

"Look completely drop-dead gorgeous without trying?" Harry asked seriously.

"You're blinded by love." Hermione shrugged as she took his hand in hers and dragged him over to the portrait door.

"I have good eye-sight thank you very much." Harry spoke as they made their way to the great hall hand in hand. "You're just amazingly sexy and I'm amazingly lucky."

"Blinded by love." Hermione repeated in a singsong voice, glancing sideways at Harry and smiling.

"If that's what you want to believe than fine." Harry shrugged. "You're beautiful."

"Harry…" Hermione started, a blush creeping up her face as she looked up at him.

"You don't understand how hard it is for me not to punch anyone who just looks at you." Harry continued, nudging his shoulder with hers.

"Now you're being silly." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Nah I'm not." Harry disagreed. "Half of Hogwarts isn't jealous because I'm the boy who lived. They're jealous because I'm the boy with the amazingly perfect girl also known as Hermione Jane Granger."

"Shut up Harry!" Hermione laughed, blushing again as they heard the crowd near the Hall come closer. "Come here you." Hermione muttered as they came to a stop.

"What?" Harry sent her a cooked grin, his green eyes twinkling madly as Hermione looked up at him.

"Just before you're assaulted in there by your fans I want to do this." Hermione whispered, closing the distance between them and kissing his smiling face. "Without being sent daggers." She added, as she pulled away and winked.

"You can do that _anytime _you want to." Harry laughed, leaning in and kissing her again thoroughly before breaking apart.

* * *

As they entered the great hall, Harry immediately spotted Ron's flaming red hair. Their friend was watching his sister, a look of disgust on his face as she ate her breakfast with vigor.

"How can you be eating at a time like this?" Ron asked just as they came up and took their seats, he nodded at them and offered a small smile before returning to look at Ginny.

"You mean breakfast time?" Ginny raised an eyebrow as she speared a piece of bacon and popped it in her mouth. She smiled at Harry and Hermione. "Hey guys."

Hermione smiled, "Hey gin."

Harry offered a small wave, his mouth currently full of scrambled eggs.

"Pre-game eating sickness hitting you again Ron?" Hermione asked as she loaded her plate with fresh fruit.

Ron scowled at Harry briefly who offered a toothless grin, "Maybe a little."

"You need to eat something." Hermione pushed some eggs his way. "You'll need all your strength."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Hermione's right." She paused, allowing a small smirk to grace her face before adding teasingly, "as usual."

Harry let out a small bark of laughter and nodded along with Ginny. "Yeah and Ravenclaw's got a decent team." He put some bacon on Ron's plate, "Eat Weasley."

Ron looked at all three of them, a scowl on his face and his face slightly green. He silently picked up a fork and began eating small bites.

"Maybe you should get Pomfrey to make you like an anti-vomiting potion before each game." Seamus commented dryly as he eyed Ron's green complexion. Harry bit back a laugh as Ron glared at Seamus, his ears reddening. Hermione elbowed him gently in the stomach, nodding toward Ron.

Sighing quietly Harry turned toward Ron. "Don't listen to Seamus mate. We all know he wouldn't even last 5 minutes on the pitch." Harry ignored Seamus' protests and clapped Ron on the back in encouragement. "You're a Weasley mate, Quidditch is in your blood." Harry settled back down and smiled as Ron began eating with renewed energy, the green tinge to his cheeks fading slowly.

* * *

**Writer's block really is a downer. **

**I also really hate writing Quidditch scenes I won't go in to detail about it… just a heads up.**


	19. Twisted Logic

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Harry paced impatiently, his hands stuffed inside his light gray jeans as he waited for the first DA meeting to commence. His white volleys padded the floor in frenzy, the rhythmic beat of his feet hitting the stone the only sound that echoed in the room.

Hermione peered over the top of her book, an eyebrow raised in curiosity but it was Ron who spoke first.

"Stop with the pacing Harry. You're about to wear a whole in the floor boards." Ron said from his position on a beanbag. His long legs were sprawled out in front of him and his expression was annoyed. "Why are you nervous anyway? You've done this before." He picked absently at his woollen jumper and missed the look of contempt that flittered across Harry's face.

"Yeah, well back then this was a secret group." Harry glanced at his watch, "it's a completely different situation. Besides, last year the majority of the school believed I was a liar. We'll have all a lot more students joining."

"Plus you're letting _Slytherin's_ join." Ron shuddered. He wasn't too pleased with the idea of allowing anyone from that house into the DA, as he believed it would eventually lead to some of the Order's secrets being leaked out to Voldemort. "I can't believe you are by the way." He added as an afterthought.

"I've already explained to you why." Harry sighed as he hopped up on a table. "I thought you understood."

Ron shrugged, a disgruntled look on his face. "I do understand. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Don't make it more difficult than it needs to be Ron." Hermione stood up and made her way towards Harry. "Don't you remember what Dumbledore said?" She looked at the red head expectantly and pursed her lips at his blank expression. "He said 'weak as we are divided, strong as we are united.' You need to have an open mind."

"Have an open mind?" Ron repeated slowly as he stood up. "Hermione Granger is telling me to have an open mind?"

"Well, yes." Hermione looked at him uncertainly, "what's wrong with that?"

"I just think it's a bit rich of you telling me to have an open mind when every time Luna opens her mouth you roll your eyes." Ron looked at her seriously for a few moments before a triumphant grin fitted itself on her face. He looked incredibly proud of himself.

Harry could almost feel a spark of electricity fly from Hermione as she narrowed her eyes. He glanced over at Ron and sent him a look of pity before Hermione opened her mouth to respond.

"That's because everything she says in nonsense Ron." Her voice was sharp and Harry was infinitely grateful it wasn't directed at him.

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry flinched. "That's your opinion. Just because you haven't ever seen it, doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"It's not just _my opinion._" Hermione replied scathingly, "It's scientific fact. She has no substantial proof to anything she says." By now her face was flushed with anger, her stance defensive and Harry could only watch on. He figured they needed to get this out of their system and felt interfering at this point would do more harm than good. Unfortunately for him, Ron chose to point to him. "Do you even realize who you're in love with Hermione?" He waved his hand at Harry who frowned in confusion. Ron looked at her, his expression softening considerably. "He embodies everything you turn your back against Hermione and you don't see it."

"That's different Ron and you know it." Hermione frowned as she instinctively reached for Harry's hand. "Luna believes in mythical creatures. They don't _exist. _She's completely illogical."

Ron shook his head defiantly; "Everyday he defies all sense of logic by being alive. He has a destiny Hermione and you don't question that. You don't doubt him. Even though there's no 'substantial proof' you _believe _in him unconditionally." Ron took a deep breath, "I know you're smart Hermione. Hell you're a genius but just because you don't agree with her idea of the world, just because you don't understand it. That doesn't give you the right to look down on her." His tone was soft, he was being cautious of hurting her feelings and Harry smiled softly.

Hermione stood silently, her posture relaxing slowly as she drank in everything Ron said.

"She just doesn't make any sense to me whatsoever." Hermione bit her lip and sighed. "But I suppose you have a point." She conceded softly and if Harry could read her correctly, a little reluctantly. "How about we make a pact?" She extended her hand towards Ron who was looking at her curiously. "I'll have an open mind towards Luna's…" She struggled for the right word, "beliefs. If you give Slytherin's a chance."

Ron eyed her critically, "that's different though. Giving Luna a chance isn't likely to result in death."

"You sure about that?" Hermione mumbled impatiently, a hand on her hip, an eyebrow raised in doubt.

"Hermione." Harry nudged her slightly and she at least had the decency to look sheepish.

Ron stared at her hand for a while before gripping it firmly and nodding his consent. "Fine. It's not going to be easy though." He looked behind him when the door of the room opened and the first few students walked into the room. He took off and went to greet Seamus, Dean and Neville, a look of accomplishment on his face.

Harry smiled and lightly pinched Hermione's hand just as she was about to call out to Ron with her own response. Her mouth opening and closing silently as glanced back at him, a faint blush on her cheeks. He tugged her hand and she fell into him easily, her body fitting between his legs easily as he rested his hands on her hips. "You don't always have to get the last word you know." Harry reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear tenderly, his fingers caressing her cheek softly before dropping back down to her waist.

Hermione pointedly ignored this remark, her hands coming up and resting on his chest. "Since when did Ron start defending Luna Lovegood?"

"I don't know." Harry wondered the same thing. He pulled her closer, smiling as he noted her sharp intake of breath. "But without one Luna Lovegood I wouldn't have had the guts to tell you I was in love with you."

"Really?" Hermione looked at him curiously, a light spark in her eye.

The room was getting louder and louder as more people piled in but Harry and Hermione remained wrapped up in each other.

"Just know that not everything Luna Lovegood says is complete 'nonsense.'" Harry smirked as he pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers softly.

"You're going to be great today." Hermione whispered, as they broke apart, referring to his earlier anxiety. "You've got a lot of support behind you Harry. Don't forget that." She smiled again before stepping out of his embrace reluctantly.

* * *

"Ok, welcome to the DA." Harry looked around the room, his gaze sweeping across the throng of students that were now watching with avid interest. He spotted Malfoy standing at the back, his shoulders slumped slightly as he avoided various glares that were being sent his way. It wasn't difficult to notice how the small group of Slytherin's were separated from the rest of the group. Like outcasts. Remus and Tonks stood off to the side, merely observing at this point. They were the most eager of all of the order members to help with the DA. Harry considered the group and frowned at the clear looks of disdain the students were shooting each other.

Frowning slightly, he glanced at Hermione who offered a small smile of encouragement. That small gesture filled him up and suddenly he wasn't so nervous anymore.

Taking a deep breath, Harry decided to tackle that issue head on. "First and foremost, I need you all to understand that this war is bigger than house rivalries." Harry peered over the crowd. "And if you have a problem with working alongside any of your classmates then you should leave."

A few students shuffled on their feet, clearly uncomfortable. They didn't move however, even if they did send the new members looks of distrust.

"We're all fighting the same fight." Harry looked over at Ron briefly. "I don't care if you like each other. But you will respect each other."

Harry paused, glad that everyone was looking back, their expressions serious. "With these lessons we'll go over both defensive and offensive spells. We'll also begin to learn nonverbal spells. It's an incredibly useful skill to have when duelling." Harry turned to Remus and Tonks and gestured them forward. "There will be numerous members from the Order who will help out from time to time. I highly advise that you listen to them. They have great experience in this field. You'll be able to learn a great deal from them. I assume most of you are familiar with Professor Lupin." Harry clapped him on the back with a grin. "and this is Tonks." Harry rolled his eyes slightly as she curtsied, her hair switching from pink to green and back to pink in about 3 seconds.

"Considering this is the first lesson, we'll go over the basic defensive spells." At this a chorus of groans sounded throughout the room. Raising an eyebrow, Harry allowed a small smirk to grace his face. He glanced at Remus and was met with a small smile. "You'll thank me later." He told the group with a grin. "Now, pair up." As soon as he uttered that sentence a rush of movement ensued. Each house sticking to each other.

"Yeah nice try." Harry smirked, "new rule. You are no longer allowed to partner with anyone from your own house."

The group erupted in disapproval. One voice in particular carrying over the rest.

"You can't be serious. We're not children."

It was Zacharias Smith. What a prick.

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes as he focused his attention on the blond. "I know you're not children. That's why it shouldn't be a problem pairing up with any one of your classmates. Besides, I specifically said if you have an issue working with anyone than you should leave. Did you not understand?"

"I understood perfectly." Smith scoffed.

"Than stop complaining." Harry shot him down before he could make another unwelcome comment. Turning to the now silent group he continued, "you are to pair up with someone from a different house. When you've done that you can start practicing producing shields." Another chorus of groans sounded and Harry bit the inside of his cheek. "I know we went over it last year but you need to revise it. I assume none of you have actually used it since then. For the newbies." Harry pulled out his wand and motioned for Remus to do the same. "Lupin is going to attempt do disarm arm me."

Remus stepped forward and waved his wand almost lazily, "expelliarmus." A jet of red light streamed out of his wand and Harry grinned.

Raising his own wand, he spoke quietly yet forcefully. "Protego." A bright, transparent blue light erupted from his wand and easily deflected the oncoming spell. Harry looked around the room and smiled, "I know a lot of you have mastered this spell but please bare with me. If you have got the hang of it, I encourage you to complete it nonverbally." He glanced at Hermione before adding. "If you've already done that. Than perhaps you could help those who can't with your expertise."

* * *

For the next hour Harry wondered about the room, stopping every now and then to help someone out when needed. The entire time, his eyes kept drifting towards where Hermione stood with McLaggen. The latter continuously sending Hermione a sly grin, his pearly white teeth almost sparkling. It seemed as though McLaggen was having difficulty is getting a hang of the spell nonverbally and Hermione had decided to lend some advice. She was too smart for her own good sometimes.

"You have nothing to worry about you know." A voice startled from his daze.

Turning toward the sound, Harry was surprised when he came face to face with Cho Chang.

"Oh, hey." Harry smiled. The nerves that arose from being around her last year had completely vanished. It was the first time they'd come face to face and Harry quietly marvelled at how much things had changed. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Cho grinned at him. Her dark hair was pulled back out of her eyes as she practiced her spell work. She nodded toward Hermione and McLaggen. "You keep looking over there. You're not being very subtle. I'm surprised he can't feel your glare."

"Does he have to keep looking at her like that?" Harry asked, ignoring her comment as he glanced toward the couple again. He frowned as he watched Hermione laugh at something he'd said. "What a prick."

Cho grinned, her dark eyes twinkling with amusement. "So this is what a jealous Harry Potter looks like." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "An interesting thing to behold."

"I'm not jealous." Harry tried and failed to hold back a blush. "He's just…" He struggled for the right word. "Annoying."

"Ok, sure." Cho shrugged, a small smirk on her face.

"Do you like him?" Harry asked curiously, "like as in, like him?"

"I think he's pretty attractive." Cho's smirk grew more pronounced as Harry scowled. "Why?"

"What if she? I don't know…" Harry bit his lip as he ruffled his hair nervously. "I heard someone call him dazzling. I can't compete with dazzling."

Cho looked at him oddly for a moment. "I think you can." She said quietly. "Besides," She went on, her voice growing stronger, "she's totally in love with you Harry. You don't need to worry about McLaggen nor anyone else for that matter."

Harry sighed. He knew that already. It still didn't make watching Hermione being ogled at any more enjoyable.

Cho suddenly grinned, "Are you gonna help me or what by the way oh grand master?"

"Oh, of course." Harry shook his head and gave her his full attention. "With the nonverbal right?" Harry guessed. "From what I remember you were pretty good at it last year."

Cho nodded, her face showing her frustration as she attempted the spell and failed. "I can't do it. I've been trying all lesson."

"I know this advice is going to irritate you to no end but the key is practice." Harry laughed lightly at her glare. "Seriously. That and having a clear mind when you cast the spell."

"Easier said than done right?" Cho sighed softly. She smiled at him, "thanks for the words of wisdom though."

* * *

Harry collapsed into a beanbag, completely and utterly spent. The last student had just left, finally leaving him and Hermione alone. She stood in front of him, a smile on her face and a look of pride in her eyes.

"Do I have to shower you with compliments on how amazing you were or can you spare me the trouble and just agree with me for once without fighting?" Hermione smirked at him.

Harry laughed quietly, "I'm too tired to contradict you right now so I'll just go along with it."

Hermione released a deep breath dramatically as she sat down next to him. The bean bag sinking to adjust the added weight, forcing the two to roll inwards. Harry wrapped an arm around her and squeezed softly. "Just as long as you know how amazing you were."

"I didn't really do anything." Hermione shrugged, "just wandered around for the most part."

A flash of her standing and laughing with McLaggen flittered across his mind. He chose not to bring that up.

"You were amazing." Harry repeated firmly. "You always are." He kissed the crown of her head.

Hermione turned and smiled, "look at you. Smooth talker."

"What can I say?" Harry winked at her, "you bring out the best in me."

* * *

**A/N: I have a small issue. I'm running out of Coldplay song titles for chapters. Any suggestions on a band I can move onto next?**


	20. Yellow

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and comments. Always appreciated :) Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Harry closed his eyes as Professor Flitwick lectured the class. His head rested comfortably on his hand as the Professor's voice washed over him and lulled him into a sense of calm. He could hear Hermione's quill race across her parchment, the rhythmic sound oddly soothing. This continued for much of the lesson until the scratching of the quill stopped suddenly and he wasn't surprised when he felt someone nudge him gently soon after. Cracking one eye open he smiled slightly as he found Hermione looking at him, an eyebrow quirked in question. Glancing down at his blank paper and then at Hermione's neat scrawl that covered 2 pages of parchment he shrugged sheepishly before leaning back in his chair, his arm resting comfortably on the back of Hermione's. She reached over and scribbled on his parchment.

**Are you ok?**

Picking up his quill that he had been ignoring all day, he scribbled his answer. _Yeah, just tired._

**They're working you too hard.** **It's not healthy.**

_I'm fine. _

Hermione snorted quietly. **Liar.**

_Maybe. You're the only one who thinks so though. Everyone else believes me._

**I'm not everyone else.**

_I know. You shouldn't worry so much._

Hermione scowled lightly. **I can't help it. It's a condition I have.**

_You make it sound like I'm some sort of disease. _

**Something like that. It's not healthy for a person to worry so much. **

_Can I help in anyway? Maybe I can ask Snape to make you a potion for it. I think he's starting to like me. _Harry grinned, his left hand playing absently with Hermione's woolen jumper.

Hermione shoulders shook lightly and she rolled her eyes. **No. there's nothing you can do. It's completely incurable. I've tried everything.**

_Seems like you're doomed then. _

**Hopelessly. And it's your entire fault. **

Harry smiled softly_._ _I'm not going to apologize for it._

**I don't want you too.**

Harry kissed the side of her head gently. _Good. _

"OI, you two." Ron interrupted, catching their attention. "Class is over."

Harry glanced around and sure enough the room was emptying quickly, students shuffling towards the door, eager for their lunch. "Well, how bout that."

Hermione blushed brightly, her back straightening as she eyed the notes in front of her. "Oh no, I didn't write enough. Completely missed the last few minutes." She glared at Harry, her lips pursed. "Your fault."

Harry laughed loudly, quickly stealing another kiss. "I'm not going to apologize for that either."

Hermione rolled her eyes before turning to Ron, a doubtful but hopeful expression on her face. "You didn't happen to take any notes did you?"

"That's a joke right?" Ron laughed causing Harry to chuckle as they began packing up their work and made their way out of the classroom and into the corridor.

"You probably got more down than the entire class put together." Harry supplied lightly, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He watched in amusement as Hermione looked around them frantically, obviously looking for someone.

"Ernie would've done it." She sent both Harry and Ron small glares before spotting the Hufflepuff. "Ernie!" She called after him hastily, sighing in relief when he stopped at her call. "I'll meet you in the great hall." She sent Harry a quick grin, squeezing his hand softly before catching up with Ernie, her brown hair bouncing up and down as she rushed to get those all too important notes she missed taking.

* * *

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly as he and Ron made their way towards the great hall. Ron was talking about Quidditch, his hands waving in front of them enthusiastically as he explained a new play he'd thought of the day before.

"Anyway." Ron finished just as they entered the hall and sat down. "What do you think?" He looked over at him expectantly.

Harry forced a grin. "Sounds great mate."

Ron nodded happily as he began piling food on his plate. "Maybe we could try it out at training tonight?"

"We have training tonight?" Harry asked in surprise. He completely forgot.

"Yeah, it's Wednesday." Ron looked at him oddly. "Are you alright Harry?"

Harry frowned, uncomfortable under his friend's scrutiny. "Yeah, I'm fine." He cleared his throat hastily before closing his eyes, his head resting in his hands on the table. In all honesty he wasn't fine. He was exhausted - both mentally and physically.

"Sure." He could her the disbelief in Ron's voice but didn't lift his head. It took too much effort. Instead he allowed the chatter of the hall wash over him, lulling him to sleep.

* * *

He couldn't have been asleep for long before he felt a familiar hand caress his neck. Long, slender finders ran through his unruly hair as her comforting scent relaxed him. Her concerned voice reached his ears soon after.

"Ron. I'm really worried about him."

"You always are." Ron's voice was light. "I know, I know." He quickly amended. Hermione must have glared at him. "I am too."

"He's exhausted." Hermione said softly. He could picture her chewing her lip as she said this.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know." Her voice was troubled. She never did like not knowing something. "Do you have any ideas?"

"We could talk to Dumbledore? Lupin or Tonks?"

"Maybe..."

"He'll be ok Hermione." Ron said softly. His voice was surprisingly reassuring. "I really believe that."

"I know." Hermione sighed. "I just feel like they forget he's just this 16 year old, I don't understand why he doesn't ask for a break. He's not a machine."

Ron made a deep noise in the back of his throat which sounded like he agreed. They were silent for a while until Ron spoke up - that rare tone he used before coming to the surface. "I know you think I have the emotional range of a teaspoon. Hermione, it's ok. It's true... most of the time I agree with you wholeheartedly. But that's not my point. He really loves you. Like, grown up loves you Hermione. Even Ican see that. I think that's the main thing that's keeping him going. Keeping him fighting and training and doing _everthing _that he's asked to do. He's doing it because if he doesn't... " He paused. "He wants to be the strongest he can be because of _you._"

Hermione sniffed, the hand that was massaging his neck stilling for a moment as she attempted to control the tears that wanted to spill out.

"Don't go crying on me now." Ron groaned.

"I am _not _crying." Hermione mumbled stubbornly. Her hand resuming its previous employment. "Besides, you can't just say something like that and not expect me to be all emotional."

"I'll really never understand girls."

"Don't spoil our moment Ron, you were doing so well."

"So I should stop talking now?"

"I think that's best."

"No problem Herms." Harry could hear the smirk in his voice and laughed inwardly as the redhead stood up. "I got Divination now anyway. It's not as fun as it used to be."

"Was it _ever _fun?" Hermione asked skeptically, her hand still on the back of Harry's neck. "And don't call me Herms." She added as an afterthought.

Ron laughed. "See ya later Herms."

Harry waited until Ron had left before he turned his head upward and cracked an eye open. Hermione sat next to him, their sides touching as she picked absently at her food. Her fork dangling in her right hand as her left continued to run through his hair unconsciously, a thoughtful expression on her face.

He watched her for a while, a small smile on his face before he spoke up. "Stop playing with your good."

Hermione's light brown eyes shot up to meet his, widening in surprise. She smiled down at him, dropping her fork and facing him fully. "Welcome back to the land of the living sleepy head."

Harry smiled, silently wishing he actually had been asleep for longer than 20 minutes. "Did Ernie lend you his notes?"

"Yes." Hermione bit her lip. "You were right though. I got more down than he did anyway." She frowned, clearly displeased.

"I'm not surprised." Harry smirked as he lifted his head. Hermione's hand dropped to his back where she began rubbing circles. He smiled softly as she reached up and fixed his fringe gently. His eyes glued to hers. She blushed under his scrutiny and he knew that her conversation with Ron was still on her mind.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly and Harry knew better than to say the response that was now a reflex. He took his time before he answered, choosing his words carefully.

"Happy." Harry said looking at her softly, smiling at her surprised look. "And completely and utterly exhausted. But you already knew that part didn't you?" He asked with a slight smirk.

Hermione laughed quietly. "The dark circles under your eyes and the fact that you close your eyes at every single opportunity was kind of a give away."

"You think i'm doing too much." Harry stated, watching her face.

"I _know _you're doing too much." She corrected him softly.

Harry nodded. "You're right. Between school work, quidditch and training I barely have time to see you... or sleep." He smiled. "But I think I have a solution."

"What's that?"

"I give up quidditch." Harry shrugged as though it was obvious.

"Are you sure? You love it so much." Hermione asked, eyes widening in surprise having clearly not even considered that as a possibility.

Harry shrugged. "Some things are more important." He said simply. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly, for the entire school to see. "Like you. I'd rather be with you than chasing a snitch."

She blushed again, biting her lip as he watched her intensely. She didn't think she'd ever be able to come to terms with how _green _his eyes were and how easy it was to get lost in them. Ignoring the mutterings around them, she leaned forward and kissed him again, lingering before pulling back.

Harry grinned, scanning the crowd with amusement. "I think we've drawn quite a crowd."

"Everyone always looks at you anyway." Hermione teased him softly. She glanced around and grinned at him. "Let's go before someone actually curses me." She said dramatically, eyes twinkling as Harry laughed. She stood up, and when she was all set to go, held out her hand, smirk in place. Harry pretended to ponder for a bit, his head tilting to the side as he watched her. He stood up, studying her hand stretched out before him. She looked back, confusion etched on her face at his behaviour. He smiled quickly before grabbing her hand and tugging her toward him as he crashed his lips against hers. She gasped at the unexpected movement, allowing Harry to explore her mouth fully. His right hand coming up to the nape of her neck as his left maintained its grip on her hand. Pulling away only when he needed the oxygen he rested his forehead on Hermione's and smiled as she blinked her eyes open slowly, a dazed expression on her face.

"Oh no..." Harry bit his lip glancing around the worriedly. Mimicking Hermione from earlier. There were a group of 4th years watching them, mouths hanging open at their rare display of affection. A few other girls were glaring at Hermione, eyes narrowed to slits as they looked on with obvious envy. "The villagers are coming. We better run."

Without waiting for her to respond her pulled her along with him and ran from the hall, Hermione laughing the whole way.

* * *

"Is he going to be ok?" Hermione asked cautiously, looking at Ron with wide eyes. The trio plus Ginny were sitting in front of the fire and Harry had just told them he was giving up quidditch. Ron was sitting, mouth hanging wide open as he digested the unwelcome news.

Ginny snorted, nudging her brother and breaking him out of his trance. "Of course he is." She laughed and then stopped suddenly when Ron didn't join her. "Ron?"

"This is a disaster." Ron shook his head as he looked at Harry. "You're tired. You're not thinking straight. _You _can't quit quidditch."

"I am thinking straight." Harry sighed. "Please Ron, you know it makes sense. I have too much going on to worry about playing quidditch let alone captaining the team."

Ron sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumping as he looked at Harry and Hermione sitting together on the couch. They were sitting close, their sides touching with their hands laced together sitting between them. He smiled at Hermione who was looking at Harry. Complete adoration on her face. She must have felt his gaze as she turned to look at him, a bright blush staining her cheeks at being caught.

"I know." Ron sighed again, this time dramatically after smirking at Hermione. "Have you told McGonagall?"

Harry nodded, relieved that Ron understood. "I gave her back the badge. She was more upset than you." He grinned. "She hates the idea of Slytherin winning."

"More like the idea of losing to Snape." Ginny grinned turning to her brother. "Don't worry Ronniekins, we can still win." She looked doubtful for a moment. "Maybe."

* * *

**Review. Review. Review!**


	21. Warning Sign

**A/N: Ah, and i'm back for another chapter. Thank you so much to those of you who take the time to review, you really make writing this story that much more enjoyable. I have no beta or whatever the heck you call them and I've always been awful at proof reading so please excuse any errors there may be. This is an extra longish chapter - enjoy :)**

* * *

Harry wondered into the common room early in the morning, his hair windswept and falling across his face gracefully. His mind was troubled as he clutched his broom in his hand tightly and just as he was just about to take the first step to the boys dorms, a voice called him to attention.

"Harry..."

He smiled, knowing that voice anywhere. The heavy feeling he had hoped would disappear with flying finally left him as her voice washed over him. He stepped back lightly and turned, a certain bounce in his step as he walked towards the table by the window.

"What are you doing up?"

"I went flying." Harry said lamely, holding his broom up. "You?"

"My transfiguration essay."

Harry grinned in spite of himself as he settled into a chair beside her. "You finished that last week though." He reached over and grabbed a crumpled piece of paper.

"It was complete rubbish." Hermione bit her lip worriedly. "I couldn't sleep all night because I knew it was awful..."

"So you got up and decided to re-write it on the day that is was due." Harry finished for her, smiling at her embarrassed look. "Nothing ridiculous about that."

Hermione pursed her lips but decided not to contradict him. "What time did you get up?"

"5:30ish." Harry shrugged as he flipped through a textbook absently.

"Are you not sleeping well?" She asked softly.

Harry frowned and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Nightmares?" Hermione guessed after he didn't answer.

"Something like that." Harry was determined to remain vague, he wasn't too keen on talking about what he saw every time he closed his eyes.

Hermione however, had other ideas and grabbed his hands, forcing him to look at her. "I thought they'd passed."

"So did I." Harry mumbled quietly. He ran a hand through his hair tiredly and forced a smile. "Guess not."

Hermione frowned and stood up. "Tell me." She requested softly as she steered him towards the couch.

"They're the same as the old ones." Harry admitted quietly as he watched her cross her legs in front of her, her eyes never leaving his. He bit his lip. "But now it's different." He struggled for the words. "They're not just memories anymore."

"What happens?"

"I'm alone." Harry paused, biting his lip even harder than before. "With Voldemort. In the graveyard." He glanced down at their joined hands, his eyes following her fingers that traced a pattern on the back of his hand absently. "He makes me watch as he kills everyone. The Weasley's, Tonks and Remus." He paused, lifting his head and meeting her gaze. "He saves you for last. Every time. Because he knows it'll hurt the most." He shook his head slowly. "He knows how much you mean to me Hermione and he's going to use you to hurt me. To get to me." He felt tears prick at his eyes and stumbled on. "Every time I close my eyes, I see you die. Every single time I can't get to you fast enough."

"Oh Harry." Hermione breathed out, her own eyes shimmering with tears.

"And I know they're only dreams. I know it's all in my mind." Harry angrily brushed away a tear that leaked out of his eye. "But I still can't help but feel I'm being selfish, that I should be stronger and stop this. To stop us before it's too late." He looked at her desperately.

"I won't let you do that." Hermione said quietly.

"You're a target." Harry told her bluntly. "You're not safe Hermione."

"I don't care." Hermione looked at him square in the eye, her jaw locked. "He can't take what we have away from us. I won't let him. _You _won't let him."

"Hermione I-"

"No Harry." Hermione cut him off, her tone hard. "Don't you see that this is what he wants? He wants to you think you have to do this alone." She smiled at him suddenly, catching him off guard. "You're so different from them. You're so different from anyone I know. Don't you see that?" Hermione didn't wait for an answer. "You're the most selfless person I know. The most loving and caring. When you love someone, you love them with everything that you are. Don't you know how rare that is? To find someone who is literally willing to die for someone else?" She squeezed his hand. "He wants you to push us away. To push me away because he knows that when we're together you can do anything or be anyone and that scares _HIM._" She smiled at him softly, her hand brushing his hair back. "I'm where I want to be Harry."

Harry shook his head in wonder as Hermione leaned forward and kissed him softly. Her lips sending a jolt through his body.

"Now, that that's sorted what are we going to do about these nightmares?" She asked as she leant back, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I don't know..." Harry shrugged tiredly as he rested his head on the back of the couch.

"Why don't you take a dreamless potion?"

"Then my mind would be vulnerable to attack. I'd have no control over anything." Harry bit his lip. He sighed quietly and laid his head in Hermione's lap. He felt the tension in his shoulders vanish as she began running her hands through his hair and before he knew, he'd drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Who's Romilda Vane?" Harry asked, holding a letter delicately in his hand. The trio were sitting at the Gryffindor Table and the mail had just arrived.

Ron shrugged, his mouth full of bacon. He reached over and grabbed the letter out of his hand. "Looks like you have some competition Hermione." He laughed loudly, bits of food flying from his mouth. Harry grimaced slightly, his eyes following the path of a stray piece that landed inside Ron's goblet.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione cringed as she took the offered letter. She chewed her lip and frowned. After her eyes swept across the letter she leant forward in her seat and locked eyes with a dark haired girl, the latter blushing brightly but somehow maintaining eye contact, her chin raised defiantly, as though challenging Hermione.

"I take it that's her?" Harry followed her gaze curiously.

"Yes." Hermione handed him back the letter calmly before resuming eating her breakfast.

Harry frowned and turned to Ron with a questionable look.

"Have you not noticed her before now?" Ron looked at him with amusement.

Harry shrugged, glancing back at the girl quickly and trying to place her. "Should I?" He asked uncertainly causing Ron to laugh again.

"She stares at you all the time. She isn't very subtle." Hermione answered before Ron could open his mouth. "Her and her little gang next to her are obsessed with you."

Harry grinned at her tone. "Well i've never noticed so they can't be that obsessed."

"Please." Hermione scoffed. "You're completely blind when it comes to girls Harry, you always have been."

Harry clutched at his heart. "You wound me Hermione."

"Oh hush up." Hermione threw a bit of toast at him, laughing. "I wouldn't be surprised if she tried slipping you a love potion. Seems like something she'd do." She remarked after she settled down.

"Are you talking about Romilda and her fixation on little old Harry here?" Ginny asked as she plopped down next to the dark haired wizard.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know about her?" Harry asked as he tried to subtly look down the table. "I swear i've never even seen her before."

Ginny snorted. "That's not exactly saying much Harry."

"She sent him a letter." Hermione laughed, handing it over. "Well. A poem." She scrunched up her nose in displeasure.

"Slightly stalkerish." Ginny commented as she read the contents. "Did you know I was the girls lavatory the other day and overhead her talking to her friends about him."

"What were they saying?" Ron asked, laughing at the look on Harry's face.

"Well, she was trying to tell them that he had a Hippogriff tattooed on his chest." Ginny grinned. "Was quite adamant in fact - told them she'd seen it first hand."

"You can't be serious." Harry covered his head with his hands as Hermione and Ron laughed.

Ginny smiled at him sympathetically and patted his back. "There there. I don't think her friends believed her anyway."

"Bloody hope not." Harry muttered. "The last thing I need is to be known as the boy-with-the-hippogriff-tattoo-on-his-chest."

"I kinda like it." Hermione grinned, eyes twinkling. "Very catchy."

"I could see it catching on." Ron agreed, nodding along. "Yep. Definitely. I can see it in the Prophet now."

Harry shook his head slowly, a reluctant smile spreading across his face. "Unbelievable." He muttered as he reached over for the paper that had lain unopened beside him.

His face paled considerably at the headline and the ensuing article that followed.

_**AZKABAN BREAKOUT - DEATH EATERS ESCAPE**_

**PRISON IN RUINS**

Last night Azkaban Prison was the scene of a mass breakout. Chaos reigned as the Dementor's tried and failed to prevent the attackers from helping highly dangerous witches and wizards escape. The newly appointed Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour held a brief press conference following the devastating events. "I urge the public to remain calm." He spoke. "The ministry is making coordinated efforts to capture the escaped convicts. It is a time of war so I must reiterate the fact the families remain in their homes. Travel in groups and don't stay out after dark. These are the precautions that must be followed to guarantee the highest level of safety." The Minister refused to comment on whether or not he was in communication with Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore who has received massive public support after last years fiasco at the Ministry. What is known, however is this. Highly dangerous followers of you-know-who are at large and dangerous. (article cont. pg 4.)

"What's wrong?" Hermione's voice cut through the silence, effectively ending his daydream. Ginny, who had been reading the article over his shoulder answered her question.

"Breakout at Azkaban." She bit her lip worriedly as Harry handed over the paper for the others to read. "Did the Order know this was going to happen?" She directed the question to Harry.

"Probably." Harry shrugged helplessly. "But Voldemort must have guaranteed the Dementor's something that they wanted. He wouldn't have been able to break in if they were really trying to stop them." He sighed. "It was only a matter of time really."

"I wonder why it took him so long to get them out." Ron commented as he and Hermione finished reading. "I mean, he could've done this much earlier than now."

Harry smiled. "He was probably making them pay for not completing their mission at the ministry. He didn't get the prophecy after all. Complete debacle." He looked over towards the Slytherin table in search of Malfoy but couldn't find him.

"Are you worried about Malfoy?" Hermione saw where he was looking, twisting in her seat to get a better look at the table at the far end of the hall.

Harry nodded, ignoring the scowl that was now on Ron's face. "With Lucius out it'll be even harder to avoid Voldemort. Snape's done a really good job so far of protecting him."

Ron shook his head in wonder. "Never thought I'd see the day when Harry Potter would say something nice about Severus Snape."

Harry nodded, chucking softly. "You're not alone there Ron."

* * *

Harry walked alone from the library down towards the dungeons for his Potions class. The day had gone by uneventfully and Malfoy had remained as elusive as ever. The castle seemed uneasy with students mumbling and whispering to each other more than usual. Harry had taken solace in the library where his fangirls had been banned by an intolerable Madam Pince.

The corridors were crowded with students shuffling off to their next class but a particularly large group caught his attention. The throng of students seemed to be gathered around something, or someone. A tight circle was formed, ensuring that whatever was in the middle couldn't get out. The flash of white blond hair made him increase his footsteps and as he drew nearer he heard insults flying from the mouth of a familiar blond haired Ravenclaw.

"What's wrong Malfoy?" Smith's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Not so high and mighty without your little gang are you?"

Harry sighed quietly as everyone laughed. Even those who weren't directly involved had smiled on their faces. Insults continued to be thrown at an unresponsive Malfoy.

"I'm surprised you even have the guts to walk around here." Smith continued snidely, oblivious to Harry's presence as he came closer still. "I mean, you're just like your old Daddy aren't you? A Death Eater. You might be fooling Potter but I know who you are. I know you're just bidding your time here before you stab us all in the back. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer right Malfoy?" He raised his wand suddenly and pointed it directly at Malfoy who remained unmoved, a resigned expression on his face. His gray eyes swept across the crowd slowly until they locked on green. Harry sent him a brief smile before locking onto Smith. Without even reaching for his wand, a loud bang echoed in the corridor and the Ravenclaw was launched into the air.

"Bit low don't you think Smith?" Harry spoke pleasantly as he picked up the dropped wand and walked over to stand beside Malfoy. The now silent corridor looked on in awe as Harry twirled the wand in his fingers, a small smile on his face. "I mean, six against one." Harry glanced around the corridor with a raised eyebrow. Those who had been siding with Smith not brave enough to meet his eye. "You must feel real big."

"You're the one who pulled out your wand and attacked someone while their back was turned." Smith glared up at him as he gingerly stood up.

Malfoy actually let out a small laugh at that, the sound completely foreign and misplaced considering the current situation. Harry grinned, tossing the wand back to Smith. "Who said I used a wand?" He challenged with a amused twinkle in his eye. "And you were about to attack my friend." He tilted his head slightly and studied him curiously. "You think you know him you say?" Harry asked. "You know who he is?"

The Ravenclaw rolled his eyes. "Anyone with a brain can work out he's just like his father."

Harry nodded slowly, turning his attention to the rest of the gathered crowd who had remained watching with avid interest. "Does anyone else agree with him?"

No one dared answered back.

Harry smirked, turning back to Smith who was blushing brightly. "You don't seem to have much support there."

Zacharias glared, a look of betrayal etched on his face directed at his supposed friends.

"Although I am aware that some here are too afraid to voice their opinion. It's common knowledge that half the school doesn't trust Malfoy." Harry glanced at Malfoy. "Accurate statement?"

"I'd say so." Malfoy nodded with smile. The whole action changing his face considerably.

Harry laughed and was surprised when two familiar heads appeared in the crowd. Ron and Hermione fought to the front and stood beside them without a word. Ron glared at Smith, his blue eyes hard as steel. Harry smiled at the sight. "You believe everything you read in the papers?" Harry asked, stepping forward. "You believe everything you hear other people say?"

"He _has _to be one of them." Smith said stubbornly.

"Why?" Harry questioned. "It doesn't matter what your name is or who your parents are. You make your own decisions and you become who you want to be. Don't give me that crap on becoming someone based purely on who your father is."

"You're going to regret it Potter." Smith glared. "He's a Slytherin. He's just like them and you're an idiot to think otherwise."

Ron snorted loudly causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

"Shut up you tosser." Ron responded before Harry could open his mouth, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "You're just embarrassing yourself."

"What do you know Weasley?" Smith sneered at him. "You hate him too."

Ron nodded. "You're right. I do hate him." He sent Harry a quick grin. "That doesn't mean I think he's a Death Eater."

As if on cue, he Slytherin rolled up his sleeve and exposed the smooth skin on his forearm. Dark Mark nowhere to be seen.

Ron nodded again, a satisfied expression on his face. "See? Just his pale as skin that's quite literally almost transparent. No Mark. I reckon that the Dark Mark would be pretty hard to hide right Hermione?"

"Actually impossible." Hermione said in her lecture tone, speaking up for the first time.

"Looks like I'm right." Ron grinned. "Feeling like a tosser yet?"

Harry shook his head and laughed at he caught the amused twinkle in Hermione's eye. She smiled at him. The single gesture made him a little light headed and he turned to Smith with a casual grin. "You need to get over this." He looked at everyone seriously. What was it going to take for them to understand? "You all do. These old prejudice's against houses and names needs to or it'll destroy you. Don't let something so pretty prevent you from letting you grow into a better person." He looked back at Smith and added almost menacingly. "The next time you and your friends decide to gang up on anyone you deem _untrustworthy _won't get away so lightly."

The sentence hung in the air for a while before Smith parted with a glare. The rest burst into chatter in sync, the noise filling the corridor, leaving the foursome standing by themselves.

"He's such a tosser." Harry muttered.

Malfoy nodded as he pulled his sleeve down. "He's not the only one though."

They began the walk to the potions class, ignoring the curious glances that were sent their way.

"You just need to give them time." Hermione tried to encourage, smiling as Harry laced their hands together.

Malfoy frowned. "How long exactly?"

"Well you were a total jerk for 5 years." Ron commented lightly. "You'll have to work extra hard to prove people wrong." He looked at him and shrugged. "If that's what you want to do anyway. You could very well be happy with just going about your business."

"Thanks Weasley." Malfoy adopted his old drawl. He looked at Harry curiously. "How do you do it Potter?"

"Do what? Be friends with Ron?" Harry laughed as Ron punched him on the arm.

Malfoy shook his head, watching them with an unreadable expression on his face. "Why you're friends with Weasley will always elude me." He smirked. "I meant how do you cope getting crap from everyone?" He sighed, struggling to find the right words.

"You mean how I go from being the next Dark Lord to The Chosen One in the matter of hours without wanting to go to the Prophet and burn the place down?" Harry offered easily.

"Well... Yes."

"I know who my friends are." Harry smiled with a shrug. "I know who's opinion matters to me and whatever else doesn't matter. I don't care what the papers write. I don't care what the gossip mills say." He clapped Malfoy on the back. "And the day will come Malfoy, where you won't care so much either."

* * *

**Go ahead, make my day... leave me a review. **


	22. Square One

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back! Sorry for the delay. I wish I had a good excuse for not updating. But I really don't. I guess if I wanna be really desperate i'd blame uni and work :P But rest assured i'll be trying extra hard to post regular updates :) Enjoy!**

Harry strolled into the common room to find Hermione pouring over a sheet of parchment. Her dark hair hiding her face as her quill raced back and forth with dizzying speed.

"You're gonna end up breaking it at this rate you know." He spoke lightly as he dropped into the seat beside her. He eyed her with amusement as she snapped her head up quickly at his voice, her hand stopping in midair.

"Hi." Harry smiled.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Hermione spoke, punching him on the arm gently as she put her quill down to the side.

Harry only smiled wider, catching her hand as she pulled away and intertwining their fingers. "And you should always maintain a constant state of vigilance."

"I didn't realize you were such a fan of Moody's teaching habits." Hermione said dryly.

"What are you writing anyway?" Harry asked suddenly, his change of topic catching Hermione off guard. The brown haired witch instinctively covering the parchment from view.

"Nothing... Just a letter." Hermione said dismissively.

"Oh." Harry frowned at her behaviour, leaning forward in his chair to peek at the letter. "Who to?"

"No one." Hermione pulled the letter away from him but not before Harry caught a glimpse of the name scrawled neatly at the top.

"You're writing to Krum?" Harry asked in surprise, a stab of jealously hitting him in the stomach.

Hermione bit her lip. "Yes."

"I didn't know you still spoke to him." Harry said casually.

Hermione shrugged as though it were nothing. "We're friends."

"Friends." Harry repeated doubtfully.

"Yes... Friends."

"You didn't use to be friends." Harry commented before he could stop himself. The overwhelming feeling in his stomach reaching the surface.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, her tone of voice making him even more nervous. "Well yeah." He eyed the letter. "He was all over you when he was here."

"He was not, Harry." Hermione sighed.

Harry snorted, arms crossed over his chest, his temper flaring suddenly. "Are you kidding me Hermione? If he wasn't staring at you with drawl coming down his face it was because he was finding an excuse to touch you."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I? Well you're naive to think he only wants friendship." Harry glared at the letter.

Hermione looked at him with a hurt expression on her face. "Why are you being like this?"

"Oh, i don't know." Harry began sarcastically. "Maybe it's because my girlfriend is writing to her ex boyfriend and not telling me about it." He paused, considering his words for a moment. "Yeah. I think that's it. What do you reckon? think i covered it all?"

Before Hermione could respond, their redheaded friend sat down. "Hey guys." He greeted cheerfully, completely oblivious to the growing tension. "What's going on?"

"Funny you should ask that Ron." Harry leaned back in his chair. "Hermione was just writing a letter to good old Viktor, you know. Considering how they're such good friends."

"Viktor as in Viktor Krum?" Ron asked, looking from Harry to Hermione in confusion.

"Unless you know any other Viktor's." Harry said dryly. "That's the one."

"Harry, stop it." Hermione warned, her tone hard.

"Stop what?" Harry asked, turning his attention to her. The dark feelings that had been swirling inside him for weeks oozing out with ease. "That's what you were doing right? Writing to your old pal Viktor? Or did i get mixed up somewhere? Got my wires crossed?"

"I'm not talking to you when you're like this." Hermione snapped as she packed away her work.

"When i'm like what?" Harry asked as he watched her, "i'm only stating the facts. What's wrong with that?"

"You're being-"

"Ridiculous?" Harry interrupted her.

"I'm leaving." Hermione zipped her bag closed.

"To go where? Going to finish your precious letter?" Harry asked snidely, his eyes flashing.

Hermione stopped her movements and looked him square in the eye. "And what if i am?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Are you going to stop me?"

Harry sneered. "No. You can do whatever the hell you want." He stood up, the chair falling to the ground with a loud thud. "Maybe you could invite him to spend the summer with you and your parents while you're at it." He turned from her before she could answer and stormed out of the common room.

Knock knock.

"Who's that?" Hagrid's booming voice echoed from the small hut accompanied by the sound of Fang's loud barking. Harry stood by the door, his hands shoved deep in his pockets as he glared at the door.

"It's Harry."

"Oh." Harry could hear the increased movements inside the hut and smiled unconsciously. His foul mood lessening slightly as the door banged open and he came face to face with the half-giant.

"Harry!" Hagrid smiled, his beetle like eyes crinkling at the edges. He swept him into a big hug. "Come in. Come in."

Touching his ribs tenderly, Harry smiled up at him. "Hey Hagrid."

He made his way into the warm room and sat down on the sofa. "Heya Fang." He laughed as the dog jumped on him. His barking having stopped to accommodate the licking that was now taking place.

"Get offa him Fang, ye stupid dog." Hagrid pulled him by the collar, saving Harry from the onslaught.

Harry laughed again, the feeling a welcome relief to the angst he'd been feeling. "It's ok Hagrid." Harry smiled, scratching Fang under his chin. "I've missed ya too mate."

He glanced up at Hagrid after Fang had calmed down, the dog now sitting contently beside Harry, it's large head resting on his knee. "I've missed you too Hagrid." Harry looked at his old friend softly. "Sorry I haven't visited much."

"Ye right Harry." Hagrid waved a big hand dismissively. "God knows ye been busy with all ye trainin' and what not." He stood up. "Let me put the kettle on for ye."

Harry watched fondly as Hagrid clicked the on switch and looked through the draws for a clean cup. The fire crackled in the corner, providing a comforting sound.

"So, how have you been?" Harry wondered. He really hadn't seen him that much and didn't really know what he'd been up to. "What have you been up to?"

"Doing some errands for Dumbledore." Hagrid answered, piquing Harry's interest immediately.

"Really? What kind of errands?" Harry asked as casually as possible.

Hagrid smiled at him. "Ye just get more curious as ye get older don't ye 'Arry?" He asked rhetorically.

Harry laughed. "How's Grawp going?" He asked as the took the tea from Hagrid.

"Much better." Hagrid beamed. "Maybe ye wanna come visit sometime? He's awful lonely. Being by himself a lot."

Harry nodded, a slight smile on his face. He wasn't too keen on seeing Hagrid's half brother but felt like he owed it to him. "I'd love to."

He was rewarded with another beaming smile. "Ye gotta bring Hermione of course."

"Of course." Harry smiled a tight smile, his jaw locking at the thought of Hermione. A wave of guilt made its presence known before an even bigger and overwhelming wave of jealousy crashed down on him. He tightened his grip on the mug.

"Ye alright there?" Hagrid asked, noticing his change in demeanor.

Harry started to nod before shaking his head. "Hermione and I had a fight." He glared at his cup.

"Ah."

"It was stupid." Harry continued, his angry feelings deflating as their argument flashed through his mind. "I know it was. I was a jerk." shook his head. "But honestly, she's writing to Viktor bloody Krum and didn't tell me. How the hell am I supposed to act?" He shook his head.

"Oh."

"I know, I know." Harry bit his lip. "She says their only friends. Of course, I believe _her._ Does she really think that he only wants to be her _friend _though? I mean. Are you kidding me. The guy was obsessed with her."

"Well, Harry."

"And why didn't she bother to tell me? Why did she try and hide it?"

"Uh."

"Because she knew i'd act like this?" Harry looked up at Hagrid and sighed. "Or because of something else?" He left the thought hanging in the air.

"Ye need to talk to 'er Harry." Hagrid said as he looked over at him.

"I know." Harry nodded slowly.

* * *

Over an hour later and Harry was rushing towards the castle after bidding a hasty farewell to Hagrid. He was supposed to be in the middle of conducting a DA meeting but lost track of time.

Upon opening the door of the classroom, he was confronted with a flurry of activity. Students were paired off, practicing spell work. Glancing around the room, he found Hermione standing beside McGlaggen. She seemed to be explaining something to him, her wand waving around as she demonstrated the spell. McGlaggen was hanging on her every word, his eyes glued to her. The look in his eyes igniting that fire in Harry once again. He grit his teeth and turned to Remus who was approaching him.

"You alright Harry?" He asked as they both sat on a desk that was pushed against a wall. "We were getting worried."

Harry smiled, restraining the urge to watch Hermione again. "Sorry about that. I went and visited Hagrid and lost track of time."

Remus nodded slowly, eying him with concern.

"So, how's today gone?" Harry asked before Remus could voice his worries.

"Same as usual." Remus observed the room. "They've come a long way already."

Harry nodded absently, his eyes drawn to Ron and Luna who were currently laughing together over something. He felt a familiar gaze on him and refused to meet it. He turned to Remus. "Do you think they deserve a bit of a treat?" He smiled, pulling out his wand and twirling it around in his hand.

"What were you thinking?" Remus looked at him curiously.

"A duel." Harry supplied. He had a lot of pent up energy and wanted to exhaust himself. "What do you reckon? Up for a challenge Moony?"

His old professor merely raised an eyebrow, a slight smile playing across his lips. Giving a small laugh and nod, Remus turned to the class and whistled loudly, quickly gaining everyone's attention.

"So nice of you to join us Harry." Seamus commented as he caught sight of him sitting on the table.

"Indeed, to grace us with your presence. It's almost too much." Dean pretended to faint, earning small chuckles from those around him.

Rolling his eyes at his dorm mates, Harry hopped down off the table and addressed the group. "I was just talking to Remus and we decided to demonstrate a duel for you." There were murmurs in the crowd but Harry ignored them and continued on. "Anything's game yeah?" He looked at Lupin for confirmation, the older man nodding. The two made their way into the middle of the room, students surrounding them in a circle. Waving his wand, Harry produced a magical dome, ensuring that no one else got hit by any stray curses. He glanced around the room, easily spotting Tonks with her bright blue hair. "You'll referee?"

Tonks nodded as she stepped forward. "No worries."

Sending her a small smile of thanks, Harry took position opposite Lupin. As they bowed, Harry felt that now familiar rush of magical energy as it cursed through his body. Counting to three, he allowed the magic to overtake him, like electricity.

Remus made the first move. Sending a wave of varied spells his way. Harry flicked his wrist, producing a shield around him that easily absorbed the curses. Remus continued to fire at him relentlessly, his spells hitting and merging into the shield, forcing Harry to concentrate harder to maintain it's strength. Pushing the magic back towards Remus, he forced the shield away from him. A wave of powerful magic now rushing towards Remus. The latter only avoiding the onslaught with a well timed shield that deflected the curses. Without missing a beat, Harry gave a sharp jab of his wand, sending a stinging spell at his opponents wrist. The spell was accurate, Remus flinching away but still maintaining a good grip on his wand. Another quick jab of his wrist and he send a jinx at his legs, binding them together with rope and tripping him up. Remus tried disarming him, the curse easily deflected. Just as he was about to end the duel, he caught a glimmer out of the corner of his eye that broke his concentration. McGlaggen was standing close to Hermione. Too close. His brief hesitation resulted in being hit hard by a curse. The spell lifting him up in the air, before landing on the ground hard. The wind now taken out of him and his glasses lying somewhere beside him, Harry tried to ignore the loud gasps that echoed around the room as he groped blindly for his wand that he had dropped. He could hear Remus get out of his body bind and summoned his wand to him. Gripping it tightly in his hand, he waved his wand in the direction where the big blur of a body stood. A shot of red light erupted from his wand, almost blinding him. Lupin produced another shield, but this time the spell was too powerful. The surge of red light smashing through the barrier and hitting him square on the chest, knocking him backward. Waving his wand lazily again, he disarmed him.

The duel only lasted 30 seconds.

The room erupted into noise. Squinting around for his glasses, Harry sensed Hermione approach. Her familiar scent washing over him as she held his glasses in front of her.

"If i give them to you, will you promise to look at me?" She asked quietly.

Harry could only nod slowly. "Thanks." He said softly as he put them on, her face coming into view. He tried holding her steadfast gaze but found he couldn't for some reason. Lifting himself up from the ground, he glanced over at Remus who was currently being helped up by Tonks.

"Early minute guys." Harry called to the excited crowd.

As everyone exited, Harry and Hermione slowly made their way towards Tonks and Remus.

"You lost your concentration." Remus remarked as Harry handed him back his wand.

Harry nodded, pocketing his own wand. "I know."

"That could've been a more dangerous curse, you wouldn't have been able to recover." Remus continued.

"I know."

"It would've been a more difficult curse had I been a Death Eater."

"_I know._"

"Don't let it happen again." Remus nodded at him, his expression serious. He turned to Tonks and they exited the room together, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

Harry closed his eyes to fight the swirl of emotions inside of him. "I'm sorry about earlier." He said when she didn't say anything.

"Me too." Hermione said softly. "I should've told you we were still in contact."

Harry nodded slowly before lifting his eyes to meet her gaze. "Were you two ever _together_?"

"No. We weren't." Hermione answered easily.

Harry felt relief flood through him. "But he liked you right? I mean. He came to me because he thought I was competition."

This time Hermione blushed. "I suppose so. The feeling was never mutual though." She insisted. "I spoke about you a lot." She paused. "He didn't like that."

"I can't imagine he would." Harry smiled softly.

Hermione returned his smile. "I think he knew how I felt about you before even I did."

"Do you know who likes you?" Harry asked suddenly.

"You mean apart from you?" Hermione smiled.

Harry smiled faintly. "Yes. Apart from me."

"McGlaggen?" Hermione offered with a shrug. Laughing quietly at Harry's surprised look.

"Uh, yeah.." Harry trailed off. "You know?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course I know. I have eyes. But he's harmless. Sure, he's full of himself and a bit of a sleaze. But he's all talk."

"I don't like how he looks at you." Harry admitted.

Hermione's eyes softened slightly as she smiled at him. "I know. You have quite the glare on you."

"You _do _know everything don't you?" Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know why i'm surprised."

"I don't know why you are either." Hermione shook her head at him, a slow teasing smile on her face.

"I don't trust him." He said softly. "He looks at you as though you're a target."

Hermione looked at him gently. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." Harry answered without a moments hesitation.

"Then trust me when I say you've got nothing to worry about. I can handle myself Harry, I'm a big girl." She winked at him.

"If he tries anything-" Harry started.

"I'll make sure he won't do it again." Hermione finished for him.

"And you'll allow me to punch him in the face?" Harry asked.

"You know I don't condone physical violence." Hermione grinned. "But if that ever happens... Then yes. I will allow you to punch him in the face."

Smiling in satisfaction Harry pulled Hermione towards him, holding her tightly to him. She was a perfect fit, her head resting comfortably in the crook of his neck.

Harry kissed her on the forehead as they pulled away. "When did you realize?" He asked curiously as she stepped out of his embrace. "When did you realize what Krum knew before you did I mean?"

"When did I realize I was head over heels in love with my green-eyed best friend?" Hermione clarified.

"Yes. That." Harry grinned.

"The night I gave you this necklace." Hermione said softly as she stepped forward and fingered the small snitch. She watched it glint in the light before looking up into his eyes. "The way you looked at me that night." She blushed at the memory. "It was like... I can't even explain it. You took my breath away."

**Thank you for reading :)**


	23. A Message

"You really need to stop staring." His voice was light and amused as he flipped through a potions textbook absently.

They were in the library studying and he could feel Hermione's constant and unwavering gaze on him.

"I can't help it."

"It's getting kinda creepy."

"Well honestly. What do you expect? You look completely different!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and glanced up at her, bemused. "I'm not wearing my glasses. It's not like I've dyed my hair blonde."

Hermione stared at him quietly, a calculating look on her face and didn't respond. After a couple of seconds of her plainly staring at him, Harry started to become slightly uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat. "I don't look revolting or something do I?" He asked her curiously. "I agree, it's a bit weird… but it's practical right?" He was babbling now. "I mean, in a duel. It's not exactly a great thing to be worried about you know." He paused briefly. "Besides, you're the one who suggested it!"

Hermione snapped out of her daze and nodded. "Well, of course. I know that." She bit her lip, her head tilting to the side as she searched for the right way to word her thoughts. She brushed her long brown ringlets out of her face and took a deep breath. "It's just that it was just such a distinguishable feature about you, you know? And now, well." She shrugged a bit. "Now that's gone." She smiled softly. "Your eyes look even more green."

"Didn't think that was possible." Harry remarked dryly.

Hermione laughed lightly, her own eyes twinkling brightly, "Neither did I Harry. Neither did I."

* * *

A blast of noise greeted Harry as he clambered through the portrait door. A mass of people surrounded him, their grinning faces and loud voices mingling in with the loud music that was sounding from a charmed radio. He peered around the room curiously, looking for someone familiar. When he saw a flash of red hair, he had to fight through the crowd to get to him.

"What's all this about?" Harry asked Ron as he came to a stop where the redhead was standing, a plastic cup in his hands. Harry eyed the contents cautiously and frowned at the clear liquid.

"Harry!" A wide grin spread across his face, which was tinged pink. His flaming red hair was sticking up in all directions and his eyes had a glassy look to them but had lighted up when they saw him.

Harry eyed the cup in his best friends hand again, nodding to it in question. "What are you drinking?"

He was answered with a secretive smile and a small wink. "Dean and Seamus smuggled it in."

Harry rolled his eyes, "and by 'it' I assume you mean firewhiskey?"

Ron only grinned again before taking a long drink. He was about to say something when a flushed Hermione appeared beside them.

Ignoring Harry, her brown eyes were narrowed into tiny slits as she stared at Ron. "For Merlin's sake Ron, you're a prefect!" her voice was dangerously low. "It's bad enough that you're underage… You're supposed to be setting a good example!"

"Oh reeelaaaxxxx Herms." Ron said cheerfully, either oblivious to the glare or successfully ignoring the look that usually had him running in the opposite direction. "Have a drink yourself!" He reached for a cup beside him and poured punch into it.

"Relax?" Her eyes flashed and her mouth fell open. She looked at the cup in disgust. "I've been running around the common trying to get all the 4th years and below to bed." She snatched the cup out of his hands and emptied the contents back into the punch bowl. "Thanks for helping me by the way." She snapped sarcastically. "Do you know how difficult it is to get a bunch of whiny kids to bed? Or have you even considered how much trouble we can get in if we get caught? No, of course you don't, because that would require actual thought!"

Ron shrugged, reaching for a new cup and ladling some punch into it with deliberate slowness. "Then we won't get caught, will we?"

"You're such an assh..."

"How much did they get in?" Harry jumped in curiously. The festivities around him had cheered him up after a hard lesson with Dumbledore. The music was and laughter was a welcome change. He felt his shoulders relax and his mind drifted away from the harsh realities that the lessons with Dumbledore always brought.

Hermione closed her mouth, irritation flittering across her face at the interruption. She directed her glare towards him instead. It had the desired affect. "Please don't tell me you're happy about this!"

"No of course not." Harry stuttered lamely under her gaze. "I'm just wondering..."

Hermione continued to stare him down, studying him in her shrewd way. Harry felt his neck grown warm and he glanced around the room. People were dancing, smiling and laughing. He sighed and took a deep breath, acutely aware that he could be digging a very deep grave by opening his mouth. "Ok, you're right. I think this is absolutely amazing. Look at everyone." He gestured to all the happy students. "I can't even remember the last time we all just enjoyed ourselves."

"This is totally irresponsible! Not to mention we're breaking about 20 school rules!" Hermione countered. She looked over at Parvati, who chose at that moment to stumble onto Seamus' lap. The latter looking decidedly pleased at the arrangement. "Are we seeing this?" She looked pointedly back at the two boys who were trying unsuccessfully to hide back smiles.

"Oh, we're seeing it." Ron grinned slyly, giving Seamus a thumbs up.

"Just, let them… relax for a bit yeah?" Harry proposed quietly before Hermione could respond to Ron. "We won't let things get out of hand." He added as he saw her eyes narrow. "I promise we won't. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad to act like we're…" He shrugged. "16 year olds… Besides, it's not like anyone is going to get hurt."

"But we're breaking so many rules." Hermione muttered, biting her lip.

Harry laughed, smiling as he saw her resolve weaken. "Rules are made to be broken Granger." He accepted a cup from Ron and pulled her towards him. "Live a little!"

Hermione eyed his cup hesitantly "You're such a bad influence."

"I blame the redhead." Harry winked at her as he lifted the cup his mouth.

* * *

The next morning Harry awoke with a searing pain in his head. Yet, instead of the usual origin being that of the lightning scar – this pain was completely self-induced.

"Harry?"

He groaned, cuddling his pillow closer. He heard someone move near him and a moment later, sunlight streamed through his open curtains.

"Ugh..." He was almost certain his head would explode.

The person moved closer and shook his shoulder. The movement caused his head to spin. "Harry, wake up." They sounded far too loud for this time in the morning.

"No." He groaned, burrowing further into his pillow. "Let me sleep." His voice was hoarse and sounded so foreign to his own ears he briefly questioned if he was the one who had actually spoken.

He heard a scoff and felt a weight add to the bed. "It's 2 p.m. I think I've let you sleep enough."

He snapped a bleary eye open in surprise and groaned again; his head throbbing painfully as he adjusted to the light. "What happened?"

Hermione smirked. "Too much firewhiskey I'd say."

Harry nodded then stopped suddenly when he felt the urge to vomit. He looked around the room and saw all his dorm-mates in various places. Ron hadn't even made it to the bed. He lay on his stomach, his shirt off and a spilt cup of punch next to him, perched at precarious angle.

He rolled over on his back and covered his eyes with his hand, groaning when every part of his body protested. "I feel like I was hit by 20 trains consecutively." His throat screamed at him with every word. "Then it's like someone shoved hot lava down my throat whilst also smashing my head against a wall."

Hermione smiled, a teasing glint appearing in her eye. "You're fairing better than I expected then, I would've said at _least _50 trains."

"You're enjoying this."

"I am indeed."

"That's kinda mean."

She shrugged. "That's what you get. Self-induced pain my lovely boyfriend does warrant any sympathy from me."

"But my head hurts." Harry pouted.

Hermione nodded emphatically, as though she knew the motion would cause him to flinch back. She smiled at him softly before rolling her eyes and flicking her wand casually. A glass of ice cold water appeared and she waited patiently for him to set himself up on his pillows before handing the glass over.

Harry savoured every last drop. "You're the best, you know that right?"

* * *

"I am aware of this, yes." Hermione grinned.

Sending her a grateful look, Harry surveyed the room again, laughing quietly at the state of his mates. He turned to Hermione and offered her a look of apology. "Why are you not yelling at me?"

"Why would I yell at you?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Because things got a little out of hand?" Harry supplied lamely.

"A little out of hand?" Hermione repeated incredulously. She sighed and nodded toward the other occupants in the room. "You know what they did?" At Harry's blank look she allowed a small smile to grace her face. "They all painted lightning scars on their foreheads and made up a song about you."

Harry frowned. "Um, why?"

Hermione shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Why not? They thought it was a hilarious idea at the time." She grinned at him. "I'll admit. It was a pretty catchy song... Something about slaying basilisks, catching snitches and fighting dragons."

"Sounds absolutely wonderful." Harry mumbled, bringing a hand up to his head.

"You weren't complaining at the time. I think you personally peaked around the time you started a chorus of 'Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts.'"

Harry flinched. "Why aren't you yelling at me again?"

"Because." Hermione smiled softly. "I loved seeing you be you and not the Chosen One. And besides," she added with a slight laugh. "I will never forget you singing that song for as long as I live."

* * *

Dinner that evening was a relatively quiet affair at the Gryffindor table as many 5th years and above were nursing some brutal headaches.

Ron's appetite however, had not changed in the slightest. His plate was overflowing with food as his mouth worked furiously to consume everything as quickly as possible.

"Don't you ever feel sick after eating so much, so fast?" Hermione asked with genuine curiosity.

Ron considered her words before shaking his head slowly. His movement, like many, deliberately slow. "Nah, not really."

"So strange." Hermione mumbled just as a blonde haired Slytherin sat down beside her.

Malfoy smirked over at the two boys cheerfully. "Heard you classy Gryffindor's had a smashing party last night." His voice was a bit louder than it needed to be.

"Must you be so loud?" Harry groaned.

"I don't know what you're talking about Potter." Malfoy grinned. "I'm speaking at the normal indoor speaking voice aren't I Granger?"

Hermione laughed lightly. "Not hurting my ears Malfoy." She conceded, "Well, no more than usual anyway." She added teasingly.

"You cut me deep Granger." Malfoy remarked dryly before turning his attention back to the guys, the slight amused glint in his eyes betraying the tone he used. "Anyway. I'd love to hear your cover of our school song Potter." He grinned over at Harry. "Heard your rendition was one of the best."

"Sod off Malfoy."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :) Sorry about the lack of updating. Work. Summer. You know how it is...**


	24. Viva La Vida

Harry stared into the pensive with an almost absent look on his face. Dumbledore was speaking, his usually methodic voice not registering with the young man sitting before him.

A run in with his Potions Professor outside the Headmaster's office had him thinking.

Thoughts. Questions. Reasons all swirled inside his mind, jumbling together in an incoherent manner.

* * *

_He was running late as usual. His long legs strode down the corridor in a hurry; the sound of his black school shoes hitting the stone floor offered the only noise. Thoughts swirled around the wars most recent development. Voldemort's numbers were increasing at a rapid pace – attacks were becoming more frequent and lethal. He was targeting the families of the muggleborns. Hermione was in a constant state of worry for her own parents, even though they'd been placed under the Fidilus charm upon Harry's insistence. He was the secret keeper. Harry was struggling to understand how on earth he was recruiting so many people. Head bowed in thought, with hands stuffed in his pockets he almost ran headlong into Professor Snape. _

_The near collision bought him out of his daze._

_Snape sneered at him; he'd clearly come from a meeting with Dumbeldore. "You're late."_

_Harry nodded absently, his internal monologue reaching the surface without permission. "How do people become Death Eaters?"_

_Snape raised an eyebrow at his unexpected question. He began to open his mouth to answer when Harry cut him off._

"_I mean… I know how they become ones. I just…" He struggled for the words. "I don't understand how someone can get to that point. That point where they voluntarily chose to serve him. To kill for him. To lose themselves fighting for a cause that promotes prejudice, darkness and hatred." He took a breath, shaking his head. "Not all of them are evil, are they? They have families and friends. Why isn't that enough? Why do you need more reason to fight for a life that isn't surrounded by death and destruction? A place where you can love who you want to love, be friends with whoever you like. How can they even let themselves be consumed by his cause?"_

_By this point, Snape was wearing an openly gobsmacked expression, clearly thrown Harry's sudden outburst. His lack of response urged Harry forward. "I mean, take Wormtail. He had friends right? He had good friends. People who knew right from wrong, good and evil, yet he allowed himself to be manipulated, why? Because he was jealous? Because he was a coward? How the fuck can someone who has any sense of morality fall into that type of world?"_

_He was met with silence, his breathing coming out in harsh intervals. His cheeks coloured in embarrassment, shoulders slumping forward in exhaustion, he muttered a quiet apology. Sidestepping around the still statuesque Professor, he'd made it halfway down the hall when a voice stopped him._

"_Greed. Power. Fear."_

_The words were spoken quietly. _

_Snape continued slowly, turning around to face Harry. "People aren't black and white. There is no clear definition… you can't just be good... or just evil." He leveled the young wizard with a serious look. "Some people...they don't come from happy homes. They don't experience happy childhoods. They've been jaded, in some way. And it's left them crippled. So they hate the world. They look for someone to blame, and they want them to suffer for it."_

_Harry shook his head, still struggling to understand. "So they allow themselves to fall into the darkness. Because it's easier than fighting for the goodness."_

"_Some people are more apt at resisting terrible hardships." He looked at Harry with a pointed gaze. His glance drifted away. "Some aren't."_

"_And some are just psychopaths." Harry added, thoughts drifting to Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_A ghost of a smile appeared on Snape's face. "The Dark Lord offers them an outlet. It is an easy solution for them. They embrace what he can provide… They are in awe of him. And they're scared of him. The power he offers, it's something that many people desire and it's a way that he lures them in."_

_Harry nodded, but Snape could see he was still having a hard time comprehending it all as a justification._

"_For as long as we live. There is always going to be someone who lacks the ability to feel and empathize… Someone who's distorted view of people and life appeals to a minority of people."_

_Harry smiled softly. "A minority?"_

_Snape smirked, yet the usual trace of snarkiness was absent. "The good in the world will always outweigh the bad."_

"_And love with always trump hate?" Harry supplied lightly. _

_Snape studied him for a moment and all lightheartedness vanished. His eyes looked into green orbs yet Harry felt he wasn't looking specifically at him. Blinking slowly, he refocused his gaze. "You are living proof of that Harry."_

* * *

Dumbledore paused in his speech, eying Harry thoughtfully. "Is there something on your mind Harry?" The professor inquired.

At the mention of his voice, Harry's eyes snapped up in surprise. A faint reddish colour filled his cheeks at being caught daydreaming. He sat up straighter in his seat and offered what he hoped was an apologetic smile. "I'm just learning to see things differently Sir, trying to understand."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully and they sat in silence. Harry looked into the swirling memories. An image of a young Tom Riddle flashed to the surface. "Did you know?"

"Know what Harry?"

"That he was capable of so much?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, his face looking old and worn. "Tom Riddle was a peculiar young boy. You saw our first meeting, Harry. You saw the way his eyes lighted up at his accounts of making people do what he wanted and so on." He sighed. "I had hoped this was merely a reaction to living in an orphanage. To gain affection from anyone, to be listened to. I thought Hogwarts could provide him, for the first time, a place he could call home."

Harry listened quietly, unnerved slightly.

"When he settled however, it became evident that he lacked any warmth or kindness. Yet, he was charming and very intelligent. Many of the teachers adored him, and he was a favourite of many. "

"But did you _know?_"

Dumbledore shook his head again. "No, Harry. I wish I did." The image of Riddle vanished.

* * *

By the time he had entered the common room, there were only a few older people who remained awake. Hermione and Ron sat chatting on the couch; excited expressions filled their faces.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Hermione.

Ron grinned, and looked to Hermione to answer. Hermione nodded, a wide grin of her own spreading across her face. She clasped Harry's hand tightly. "Remus and Tonks are getting married!"

"What the fu… they're engaged?" Harry's eyes widened. "They were going out?"

Hermione nodded emphatically. "Yes, isn't it wonderful? They'd been seeing each other for ages but they'd kept it quiet. I suppose they didn't want to wait anymore."

"So… they're going to be man and wife…wow."

"That's generally what happens when you marry, yes." Hermione squeezed his hand.

Harry rolled his eyes at her and hid a smile. This _was _exciting. "When are they gonna do it then?"

"As soon as possible." Ron jumped in. "The War is getting more serious by the day and they want to be married before it gets too bad." At the mention of the War, a more serious mood was created. His earlier conversations with both Snape and Dumbledore remained fresh in his mind.

Hermione cleared her throat and marched on. "They're having it this Saturday. We're being transported to the Order for the reception."

Harry nodded and smiled at Hermione, her eyes were glowing happily and her mood was infectious. "Not gonna get me drunk again and take advantage of me are you?"

Hermione snorted. "You wish Potter."

Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow, causing Hermione to blush. "Honestly Harry," She slapped him lightly on the arm. "Is that all you ever think about?"

Laughing, Harry shrugged casually. "Pretty much."

"Ugh. You two sicken me." Ron made a gagging sound and stood up. "Excuse me whilst I empty the contents of my dinner into the toilet."

Harry laughed again before asking a question that had been on his mind for a while. "What's going on between you and Luna, Ron?"

The red-head froze. "What are you talking about?"

"You just seem really close lately." Hermione remarked. The tips of Ron's ears turned red.

"We're just friends." He muttered. "She doesn't like me like that."

Harry almost laughed out loud at how ridiculous that was. "Are you serious? She's been into you for ages!"

Ron frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Ron, a girl doesn't make up a song about a boy unless she likes him." Hermione explained. She shook her head, amazed at how dense he was. "I mean really, 'Weasley is our King,' do you really need more evidence?"

"But she was just being Luna." Ron defended.

Harry smirked. "She never wrote a song about me…" he sighed dramatically. "And I'm much more handsome than you… thus she's clearly blinded by her love for you."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him before turning her attention to Ron. "She likes you Ron, how bout you invite her on Saturday?"

Ron looked doubtful. "You think she'd come?"

Hermione sighed again. "Of course I do."

"Ok, I'll ask." Ron nodded. "But if you're both wrong and I end up looking like the biggest twat in the world, I'm coming for you."

"Gonna smother us with your dirty socks?" Harry wondered.

Ron smirked. "Make that dirty jocks mate."

* * *

Lying awake in bed later that night, with Ron's industrially loud snores reaching his bed. His scar tweaked and he could feel a little bit of darkness push itself onto him. Closing his eyes, he thought of Hermione and Ron. Tonks and Remus, and how they were going to get _married. _Suddenly the darkness vanished and his mind cleared and Harry smiled. Snape was right. The good will always outweigh the bad.

* * *

**A/N: I know. i'm the worst updater ever. I place the blame on the usual culprits. Stupid uni. Stupid work. **

**Thanks for reading :) **


	25. Every Teardrop is a Waterfall

Harry sighed in frustration as he adjusted his tie for what seemed like the hundredth time. Loud cursing caught his attention. Tearing his gaze away from his tie, he peered in the mirror and eyed his best friends reflection, a small smile coming to his face.

Ron Weasley was a nervous wreck. Today was the day of Tonks and Remus' wedding. Today was the day when the war didn't exist. Today was the day he would be taking Luna Lovegood on a date.

"Ron," Harry started as he turned away from his reflection, "You need to relax mate – you're beginning to make _me _nervous."

Ron looked up and sent a small glare, a panicked expression on his face. "This is all your bloody fault." He complained.

"Mine?" Harry asked with a laugh. He leaned against the post of his bed and crossed his arms, curious to hear what Ron would come up with. He wasn't let down.

Ron nodded emphatically as he ran a comb through his fire red hair. "Yep. Yours and Hermione's." He paused long enough to point a finger. "Your bloody idea to ask Luna to the wedding."

Harry nodded slowly. "Right, well… she said yes didn't she? How is this a bad thing? You should be thanking us."

"_Thanking _you?" Ron spluttered, ears turning red as he turned to look at him. "You've bloody ruined everything."

Sighing slowly, Harry placed his hands in his pockets and rolled onto his heels. "Please enlighten me Ron, on how anything is ruined?"

Just as Ron opened his mouth to respond, the door banged open.

Ron huffed, all stress about his impending date vanishing rapidly. "Honestly Hermione, what if I'd been naked?"

The brown haired witch scrunched her face in displeasure. "Thanks for that image Ronald, just what I needed before breakfast."

Shrugging, Ron turned toward the mirror and struggled with his tie. "If you keep on walking in unannounced, then you'll just might come across something you're not expecting."

"You look nice." Hermione ignored Ron and addressed Harry. She smiled up at him softly and moved forward. Placing her hands on his chest, she clucked a bit at his tie. "Honestly Harry. You've been wearing a tie for 6 years at school, how can you possibly not know how to tie one properly?"

Harry grinned, his eyes softening considerably as he looked at her. "Because then I would need another excuse to get close to you."

Hermione blushed as she worked on his tie, a small smile gracing her face. She admired her work before looking him in the eye. "Newsflash Harry. You don't need an excuse."

A strangled sound from the other side of the room drew their attention.

"You two." Ron shook his head. "Are painful to be around."

Hermione sighed quietly and took a step back. Harry sent her a helpless shrug before nodding towards Ron. "He might be tad nervous about seeing Luna." He whispered quietly.

"Mmm, I can see that." Hermione muttered. She walked over to where Ron was standing and offered him a small smile. "What's wrong Ron? You were so excited last night."

The red head looked at her helplessly. "My whole family is going to be there." He stated as though it explained everything. Hermione glanced over at Harry and the two exchanged confused looks.

"And…?" Hermione prompted, her gaze once again firmly on Ron. "Why is that so awful?"

Ron sighed before launching into a detailed analysis. "She'll be overwhelmed. The twins will be completely inappropriate. Mum will smother her and start talking about us getting married and having babies and Ginny will be telling her that I'm completely horrible and that she shouldn't date me."

Hermione smiled encouragingly. "Ron, this is Luna we're talking about. She'll love your family. Just like we do."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Hermione's right mate. I mean, Fred and George said I shouldn't be friends with you – something about not being able to trust red-heads…" Harry paused suddenly, contemplating his words. "Which is kind of ironic considering _they're _red-heads. Which would mean I can't trust them and sometimes that's true isn't it? They're very tricky those guys. But yeah, I'm still friends with you aren't I? Even though you're a red-head." He let out a long breath, looking decidedly pleased with himself.

"Harry stop talking." Hermione patted his arm softly. She turned to Ron and started fixing his tie. "Look Ron, you have nothing to worry about. Luna likes you for you and your family won't have any influence on that. You just need to relax and be yourself." Hermione nodded in approval before stepping back. "Well, maybe not when you're eating. Perhaps you should pretend to be more human at dinner-time." She added thoughtfully.

Relief swept across his face as Ron grinned down at Hermione. "You're awesome Herms." He gave her a big bear hug, his long arms pulling her tightly against him and lifting her off the ground. Setting her down, he ignored the glare at referring to her as Herms. He took one last look in the mirror before marching toward the door. "I'm off to woo Miss Luna Lovegood!"

Hermione tittered softly as the door closed behind Ron. "Herms. Honestly, it's the ugliest nickname in the world."

Harry smiled. "It's not that awful. Ron just does it because he knows you hate it. Maybe you should pretend to like it? Then he'd stop."

"Worth a shot I suppose." Hermione agreed. She sighed dramatically and turned to face Harry head on.

Harry have her a gentle smile, tugging her towards him. "I thought people weren't supposed to upstage the bride." He said softly, his eyes sweeping up and down. He met Hermione's blush with a grin. "You look stunning 'Mione." And she honestly did. Her dark hair cascaded freely down her back. She wore a deep purple dress that stopped just short of her knees, her heels made her almost the same height as Harry.

Hermione laughed quietly, eyes twinkling happily. "Why thank you Mr. Potter." She kissed him quickly on the lips. "You look as dashing as ever."

"Figured I'd have to put in some effort to not look so out of place next to you." Harry shrugged.

Rolling her eyes at his comment, Hermione stepped into his embrace. Her head resting comfortably against his shoulder whilst his head sat atop hers. His hands lightly traced her bare back, warmth radiating onto her at his touch. Silenced enveloped the both of them as they enjoyed being with each other. Closing her eyes and moving her head to the crook of his neck, Hermione breathed in his scent. Smiling softly, she pressed a soft kiss on his pulse, enjoying its rapid speed. "I love you Harry." Hermione whispered so softly Harry had to strain to hear it.

Removing his hands from the small of her back, Harry cupped her face in his hands. His eyes sought hers and met them easily.

"I love you too." He said earnestly. "So much Hermione."

* * *

Raising the glass slowly to his mouth, Harry quietly observed the activities that surrounded him. There was so much noise going on that it was a struggle to hear what the person next to you was even saying. Hermione was currently dancing with George, laughter bubbling out of her as the latter performed crazy, eccentric moves. Ron was listening intently to an energised Luna. He was clearly making a conscious effort to eat like a normal human being, taking small bites of food and not talking with his mouth full. Harry smiled.

Lastly, Harry's eyes settled on the newlyweds. Remus was twirling Tonks around, both laughing at their dancing. Eyes only for each other, it seemed as though they were completely unaware of those moving around them.

"You 'right there 'Arry?"

Dragging his eyes away from the happy scene, Harry turned toward the voice. He smiled up at the half-giant.

"I'm just fine Hagrid." He nodded toward the happy couple. "They deserve this don't they? This happiness."

Hagrid smiled, his black eyes crinkling at the edges. "Aye, right you are."

Grinning up at his old friend, Harry felt a rush of fondness. Hagrid wore a bow-tie, his bushy pulled back. He'd missed him more than he realised. "How have you been Hagrid?"

Pulling up a seat next to the young wizard, Hagrid downed a class of whiskey before answering. "Been as good as ye can i spose 'Arry. Grawp's learnin an awful lot lately. Ye gotta come and see."

The thought of hanging out with Grawp wasn't exactly appealing but Harry still managed a grin, "of course."

Getting caught up with Hagrid lasted an enjoyable 30 minutes. After their chatter died down, Harry once again allowed his gaze to sweep across the room and as always settled on a brown haired witch. He was as transfixed as ever. She was radiant. Lively. Gorgeous.

Noticing his gaze and lack of attention, Hagrid gave him a gentle nudge. "She looks beautiful tonight Harry."

Harry smiled softly, still not willing to look anywhere else. "She looks beautiful all the time Hagrid." As he finished his comment, a slower song began to play. Figuring there was less of a chance of injuring himself and the people around him, Harry quietly excused himself and made his way over the dance floor. Coming up behind George, who was still dancing as though pop music was playing, he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Harry asked, awkwardly sidestepping an erratic move. Hermione laughed at his reaction and quickly tugged on his hand to bring him close to her.

George pouted, yet still managed to keep dancing. He bowed dramatically. "Of course Harry, I reckon your lady was beginning to miss you."

"Thanks for the dancing tips." Hermione called after him, as he now moved toward his wide-eyed sister.

Harry eyed Hermione wearily. "Dancing tips?"

Laughing, Hermione pulled him closer. Gripping his hands, she placed them at the small of her back.

"I don't want to stand on your feet." Harry mumbled awkwardly. He felt so nervous.

Hermione grinned up at him lightly, endeared by his hesitancy. "Don't worry Harry, we won't be doing the tango or the waltz." She leaned up and kissed him softly. "You don't even have to move." She smiled. "Just sway?" Without waiting for a response, they began to sway slowly to the music. Harry pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes. He placed a kiss at the crown of her head, revelling in the feel of her heartbeat against his.

* * *

"Speech! Speech! Speech!"

Remus coughed lightly as everyone egged him on. Hermione stood with her back against Harry, whose arms encircled her. Holding her hands tightly in his, Harry smiled at the scene before him. All the people he cared about most in the world were there and were all enjoying themselves thoroughly. It was as though Voldemort didn't even exist.

Stepping forward and waving his hands to quieten the crowd, Remus began his speech. "I would like to start by thanking all of you for coming today." He grinned, "Tonks and I both know it may seem incredibly sudden but we knew this was right for us." He sent his new wife a small private smile. "To share this day with all of you has really made it all the more special. I've waited a long time for someone like Tonks to come into my life, and I truly believe i am the luckiest man in the world right now. Knowing her has made me a better person, and for that I thank her. I can only promise that for the rest of my life i will try to make her feel like the special and wonderful woman she is."

Harry heard Hermione give a small sniff, and was startled to see many of the women in the crowd shedding tears. Hugging Hermione tightly, he pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

Remus smiled, his gaze resting on Harry for a moment before he addressed the crowd again. "Now, the night is still young my friends. So please don't stop anytime soon."

Taking a deep breathe, Harry released his hold on Hermione and made his way over to Remus. "Do you mind if I say something? I feel like there should be a toast or something."

Remus looked surprised. "Of course not Harry. I'd love for you too." There was a sad look in his eyes and Harry could tell he was thinking of The Marauders.

Harry started to open his mouth when he was interrupted.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the twins, nodding all the same. "Ok guys, relax." He eyes sought out Hermione's and he smiled at her perplexed look.

"We love you Harry." Fred shouted out suddenly, the champagne in his glass spilling onto the carpet in his excitement.

"I love ya too buddy" Harry grinned. Now that he had the attention of the entire room he felt nervous. Thinking he should be used to it by now, he mentally shook himself. "I just wanted to say a few things about the newlyweds really." He stated lamely. Taking a deep breathe, he let the words flow from his mouth. "I don't know anyone who deserves more happiness in this world than these two." Harry said softly and directed his attention to the duo. "You are both such amazing people, and I'm honoured to call you my friends. You've taught me so much in the time that i've known you and I'm so grateful for that. I know that in knowing you two, I've become a better person." He allowed a small smile to grace his face. "As everyone here probably knows, just being in a room with you two for 5 minutes, it's obvious how much you care about each other, how much you love each other. Now I know that I haven't known you two for all that long, but I do know that in that time - I've never seen either of you as happy as you are now." He glanced at Hermione and the usual rush of love and affection filled him up. He raised his glass. "To Remus and Tonks."

The crowd echoed him cheerfully before the music was started up and the festivities began again. Harry turned to Remus and gave him a hug. "Congratulations you two." He smiled at Tonks.

Clapping him roughly on the back, Remus offered him a watery smile. "Thanks Harry."

Tonks smiled softly, pulling him into an embrace. "We're better for knowing you too, Harry."

Blushing in embarrassment, Harry was about to respond when he felt someone's hand entwine with his. Glancing down, he met Hermione's smile. "You've been crying." Harry stated, brushing away the wetness that was still on her cheeks.

"Wedding's get the best of me." Hermione admitted sheepishly.

Tonks laughed, "not the only one." She nodded toward the rest of the women in the room. "Lucky there's a spell that prevents your eye make-up from running."

"Could've been a disaster." Hermione agreed chuckling. "You look beautiful Tonks." She nudged Remus playfully. "You're a lucky man Professor Lupin."

Remus grinned. "Very much so Miss. Granger." His eyes softened as Tonks stepped into his arms. "Very much so.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews. You're all so amazing :)**


	26. Paradise

**Paradise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Character's aren't mine either. Waaah. I'm just a fan having some fun. :)**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the open window of the 6th year Gryffindor Boys window, a welcome relief to the usually cold and blustery conditions.

Harry lay quietly on his bed, with no intention of moving any time soon. Dark circles under his eyes showed his lack of sleep. Yet, as exhausted as he was, his mind continued to work frantically.

Life since Remus and Tonks' wedding had been plagued with war. That one-day of happiness now overshadowed by Voldemort's unrelenting advances. Every day, the Daily Prophet were reporting violent riots all throughout London and Britian, with muggleborn and halfblood families being targeted at random.

Diagon Alley was no longer the cheerful place Harry remembered from his 1st year. People had now deserted the place in fear. Death Eaters no longer lurked in dark corners, but walked proudly throughout the streets. Shops closed down, with even Fred and George admitting it had become too dangerous to continue.

Everywhere he looked, Harry was reminded of the war. Even Hogwarts, the one place that had seemingly felt untouched was now under threat. Even more students had been withdrawn. The castle's emptiness was a constant reminder of a war brewing outside its walls.

Harry sighed, a hand reaching up to his scar. It had been stinging for the last few days, and worried Harry immensely. Although his mind was closed and protected – the sting was always there and always reminded Harry that Voldemort was out there and getting stronger every day.

'You awake Harry?" Ron called from the doorway, his voice weary and tired.

'Yeah mate, what's up?' Harry asked, forcing a smile.

Ron shrugged and walked over to the window. The sunlight hit his face, illuminating his red hair. Closing his eyes he began to talk.

'Luna's dad wants to bring her home.'

Harry sighed quietly as he pushed the covers off his body. 'What does Luna say? Will she go?'

Ron glanced at Harry and offered a small grin. 'She says she wants to stay. She doesn't want to let you-know-who…' Ron frowned. 'Voldemort. She doesn't want to let Voldemort dictate her life. But… '

Harry nodded, thinking. 'But she wants to make her dad happy?' He finished.

Ron turned back to the window with a nod. 'I don't know what to do, Harry.' Ron said quietly. 'I want to be selfish. I want her to stay with me, here. But I understand what her dad wants. He wants to be with her. To keep her safe.' He turned his attention back to Harry, a helpless look his face. 'War fucking sucks.'

Harry barked out laugh, 'yeah, it's not as fun as they make it sound in movies and books do they?'

'What are movies?' Ron asked perplexed.

'Ah, muggle thing, don't worry.' Harry muttered with a wave of his hand. 'Look, I guess you'll just have to accept her decision, no matter how you feel about it and how sucky it could be. The main thing nowadays, is that you're safe.' Harry turned to look out the window. The lake was in the distance, the sun gleaming on its surface. The image was a stark contrast to what was happening outside the grounds of Hogwarts. 'People get nervous. Being away from their parents, loved ones during a time like this.' Harry sighed, 'it can't be easy. And they have a _choice_. They _can_ leave.' There was an edge to his voice that surprised even Harry.

Ron nodded thoughtfully and eyed him curiously. 'You're not sleeping again are you?'

Harry smiled a sad smile. 'War fucking sucks.'

* * *

'Have you spoken to Dumbledore lately?' Ron asked as they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry nodded. 'Spoke with him last night. He wants me to talk to Slughorn.'

'Slughorn?' Ron scrunched up his face, 'why would he need that?'

'Because apparently he was teaching here when our mate Tom was a student. Dumbledore thinks old Horace told him something that will help us.' Harry sighed. 'And because my mum was a favourite of his, Dumbledore thinks I'll be able to get it out of him. Awesome logic, I know.'

Ron nodded as they entered the hall and spotted Hermione immediately. 'Sounds like fun.' He commented as they sat down next to her.

'What sounds like fun?' Hermione asked as Harry snuck a quick kiss to the side of her head. She offered him a small smile before returning her attention to Ron.

'Harry is gonna get all chummy with Sluggy.' Ron grinned as he spooned some eggs onto his plate.

'Of course he is.' Hermione agreed turning to Harry with confused look, leading Harry to relay the information.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully as Harry finished. 'But does Dumbledore have any clue what it could be?' She asked.

Harry shrugged, 'I'm not sure. I think so. But if it's as important as he thinks it is then I guess I'll do what I'm asked.'

* * *

Shuffling from one class to the next, the day passed on in a haze for Harry. His mind occupied with how best to approach Slughorn. As Potions drew closer, the thought of using the Felix potion became more and more appealing.

'Do you think I should use Felix?' Harry asked Hermione as they wondered to the Dungeons.

'You don't need luck.' Hermione stated without hesitating. She glanced over at him and added. 'Well, not yet anyway.'

* * *

As the class emptied out of the dungeon, Harry waited patiently for Slughorn. He watched as Hermione walked by, mouthing a 'goodluck' before joining Malfoy in the line to exit.

'Ah, professor?' Harry began as soon as the last student had left. 'Could I have a word please?'

Slughorn looked up from his papers, his round face splitting into a big grin. 'Why of course, Harry. How can I help you?'

Harry faltered, unsure of how to proceed. The room felt stuffy and hot. Loosening his tie Harry decided to dive head first into the matter. Dumbledore had shown him the memory of Slughorn and Tom Riddle. He wanted answers, and so did Harry.

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked directly into his professor's eyes. 'What did you say to Tom Riddle when he asked you about Horcruxes?'

The effect of these words was instantaneous. The papers in Slughorns fell to the floor, scattering everywhere. His wide eyes stared at Harry, fear shining through. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. The room's temperature increased tenfold.

'I know you told him something Sir,' Harry continued. 'I know the answer you gave him is something that you're ashamed of. That it's something you wish with everything that you could take back.' He took a breath. 'I know that the memory you gave Dumbledore is altered, and I know that you _do _remember what happened. Because something like that, it doesn't go away, ever, no matter how much you wish it did.'

By this point Slughorn had sat down heavily in his chair. His eyes remained wide and fixated on Harry.

'I can't.' He said, pain in his voice.

Harry shook his adamantly. 'You can. You just don't want to.' Harry slowly went to pick up the fallen papers. As he returned them to the desk, he spoke quietly. 'Voldemort would've found out Sir, he manipulated you to get what to wanted. But it's not your fault. You couldn't have known what he'd do with that information.'

'I need you to tell me what you said to him Sir.' Harry said, kneeling next to him. 'Please, help me beat him.'

Slughorn looked at him, tears glistening in his eyes. 'You're so much like her, you know.'

Harry smiled sadly. 'I have her eyes, I know.'

'No,' Slughorn shook his head, 'you have the same kindness. The same goodness that is so very rare.' He sighed heavily. 'I'm not proud of myself Harry, that memory has plagued me for so long.'

'I know Sir, but you need to tell me. You need to tell me so I can stop him.' Harry said gently.

Slughorn nodded, and once again looked him in the eyes. 'If there's anyone who can beat him, it's you Harry.'

He took out a small vial, the tip of his wand touching his temple. Closing his eyes slowly, Harry watched sadly as a tear fell from his eye.


	27. Speed of Sound

**Disclaimer: Harry isn't mine. Sad.  
**

**Alas.. enjoy.**

* * *

'I got it.' Harry said as soon as he wandered into Dumbledore's oval office placing the small vial with the memory onto the desk. Harry was feeling pretty miserable. He couldn't help but feel as though he manipulated Slughorn to hand over the information. Before he could dwell on it for too long however, his headmaster peered up from behind his mahogany desk and gave a small nod of approval. Standing up with a grace Harry could never understand, memory in hand, he made his toward the pensive.

'Let us not waste anymore time,' he spoke softly.

* * *

'So,' Harry started, his mind jumbled with what he'd just witnessed. 'So, Voldemort has split his soul into seven different parts to make sure he's immortal?'

Dumbledore nodded slowly.

'Which is why he didn't _actually die _when the spell backfired.' Harry continued. 'Because there was another _part _of him somewhere, a part of his _soul _that was untouched.'

Again, Dumbledore nodded.

'Well. That's just fucking awesome isn't it?' Harry said sarcastically. 'Here, Harry. You're the chosen one. You're the only one that can kill him. But wait, you can't. Because there are parts of Voldemort's soul strewn across Britain in remote and unknown places.'

Dumbledore looked up, startled at the language expressed by his favourite pupil.

Ignoring his mentor's shocked expression, Harry marched on. 'So, there are seven pieces of his soul just randomly scattered about. And _he _can't be _killed _until all fucking seven pieces of his soul are destroyed. Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant.'

Clearing his throat quietly, Dumbledore spoke. 'There are five remaining horcruxes.' He said. 'The diary – you destroyed that in your second year, with the Basilisk fang.' Here, he opened a draw and pulled out the tattered old diary.

'What was the other one?' Harry asked curiously.

Dumbledore pulled out a ring. 'A family heirloom.' He told Harry, 'I destroyed it this past summer.'

Harry nodded, 'how?'

'Perseverance,' was the answer that his professor provided.

* * *

'Seven?' Hermione gasped, 'and there's five left?'

Harry nodded slowly, his eyes unfocused. He thought his mind would explode with the amount of information Dumbledore had just revealed. There were five left. Five parts of Voldemort's soul that prevented the evil bastard from being defeated once and for all. The rest of their meeting continued on with Dumbledore sharing his thoughts on what the other five were. Unfortunately, it all sounded like speculation.

What was bugging Harry even more was the fact that Dumbledore hadn't offered a proper answer as to how to destroy one.

'Maybe he doesn't even know?' Hermione provided after Harry voiced his thoughts. They were lying side by side on Harry's bed facing each other. Hermione looked troubled, her brow furrowed as she processed what Harry had only just relayed to her. Harry stared at her, quietly marveling at her. 'I mean, obviously it's powerful magic. I doubt Voldemort would go to the trouble of creating a horcrux and then let it be destroyed by a simple 'reducto.''

Harry nodded in agreement. 'What are the other five though? They could be anything.'

Hermione shrugged helplessly, her hand reaching out and grabbing his softly. 'It's got to be something that means something to him. I mean, take the ring and the diary – they were both important to him in some way. I doubt the others would be any different.'

'Something important to Voldemort…' Harry muttered softly, closing his eyes tiredly while his thoughts ran wild. All the weeks and months of learning about Tom Riddle were now being rehashed. His childhood at the orphanage, his days at Hogwarts and his life after. Harry sighed, a frustrated groan escaping his lips as he fought to capture any small detail that would provide him with a clue.

A couple of seconds later he felt a familiar touch. He opened one eye to see Hermione looking at him, a tender expression on her face. Her eyes were warm and welcoming.

'We're going to figure this out, Harry.' She assured him softly, her hand caressing his face gently. She moved so she was now straddling him. Her long dark hair fell forwards and acted as a curtain. Harry reached up, and cupped her face with his hands. Leaning forwards, Hermione kissed him softly on the lips. 'I love you,' she whispered against his lips. 'I love you and we're going to figure this out together.'

* * *

The following morning, Harry sat quietly at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. It was early in the morning and there were only a few other students' at their respective house tables. Hermione sat next to him, absorbed in some massive textbook.

'I think that book weighs more than you.' Harry whispered to Hermione, as he took in the enormity of the tomb in front of her.

Hermione smiled and elbowed him softly in the stomach. 'Oh hush.'

As Harry was about to respond, a shadow fell over the duo. Looking up, Harry met a pair of silver eyes.

'Hey,' Draco muttered before falling heavily onto the bench opposite them.

Looking at him Harry felt a wave of guilt crash on him. He'd been so busy with Dumbledore and the horcruxes that he'd totally neglected Draco. With the war getting more momentum every day, the young Slytherin would be suffering a great amount of pressure. There were dark circles under his eyes and his usually immaculate hair was uncombed and messy.

'What's new?' Draco asked as he began shoveling food onto his plate.

'The usual.' Harry shrugged as he passed over some toast, 'trying to find a way to defeat the darkest wizard of all time. It's actually pretty tricky… and by tricky I mean pretty freaking impossible.'

Draco allowed a brief smile to flit across his face, 'ahhh, the trials and tribulations of one Harry Potter. Remind me please, why does _anyone _want to be you?'

'Are you kidding? Who _wouldn't _want a Dark Lord as their nemesis? It's so much fun. The nightmares, the duels. Not the mention people love having the weight of the world on their shoulders.' Harry rolled his eyes. 'I'm actually a little bit jealous of myself… and admit it Draco, there's a lil part of you that is as well,' he smiled.

'Ah, you read me like a book. I'm so embarrassed that I'm that transparent.' Draco laughed, before turning his attention to Hermione who had been observing their banter with a small smile. 'Morning Granger.'

'Hey Draco.' Hermione grinned as she put her textbook away in her bag. 'How are you?'

Here, Draco shrugged. 'I'm fine, I suppose. Things could be worse.' He briefly looked over at Harry who was busy cutting some bacon. As much as they joked about everything, it was obvious that beneath the surface, Draco held a lot of respect for Harry and vice versa. Hermione didn't miss the look and her smile turned sad.

'Any news?' Hermione asked quietly. With numbers increasing on the Death Eaters side, it was becoming more and more difficult for Snape to protect Draco from their clutches.

Draco shrugged, a sadness coming into his eyes. He looked much older than 16. 'Snape's doing all he can I spose. But it doesn't stop father from sending mail every other day talking about the honour that would be bestowed upon the Malfoy name by becoming a Death Eater.' He shook his head. 'It's only a matter of time before every excuse is used.' He looked helpless. 'Then what? I'll become one of them. It's in my blood.'

'Then you'll join the Order,' Harry said firmly, 'because you're a good person. You're annoying and sometimes obnoxious, yes… but you're not a murderer. Fuck honour. You're not your father, and that's a good thing Draco. Don't let your name define you. Don't let your family dictate what path you choose. It's your life and your decision. No one else's. They want you to become one? Say no. Fight for what you believe, not because it's easy but because it's what's right. And we'll fight with you.'

Draco raised a blonde eyebrow. 'You sound like Dumbledore.' He said lightheartedly as a spark of _something _entered his eyes. 'But, turning my back on it means turning my back on my family. My mother,' Draco struggled, 'She's trapped in that world but she's not like them. I swear she isn't. What kind of son would abandon their mother when they needed them most?'

Hermione reached over the table and grasped his hand. Shocked at the unexpected physical contact, Draco looked like he was about to withdraw his hand, but instead he looked back just as intently, gripping hers tightly.

'Your mother would want you to be safe.' She said quietly. 'She would want you to be happy and to be free of the darkness that has enveloped her life and her family's life for so long.' She squeezed his hand softly. 'She wouldn't want her only son to be trapped in a world that she herself wants to escape.'

Draco swallowed hard. He let out a small cough in an attempt to reclaim some composure. 'You Gryffindor's are a sentimental bunch aren't you?' He said lamely.

Harry smiled. 'You're going to be okay Draco.' He said seriously. 'You need to believe that.'

'Of course I will be.' Draco nodded as his trademark smirk slid back into place. 'I have the boy-who-lived on my side.'

* * *

'You ready?' Harry asked, twirling his wand around casually.

Hermione nodded determined. 'I'm ready.'

The two were in the room of requirement practicing duelling upon Hermione's request. She knew that theoretically she was sound, but when it came to actually fighting, she lacked the necessary confidence.

'Don't go easy on me.' Hermione warned as she tightened her ponytail. 'I'm not going to get any better if you let me win.'

Harry nodded back, agreeing wholeheartedly. The more training Hermione had, the better off she'd be in battle.

'One the count of three.' Harry started. 'One. Two. Three.'

Hermione raised her wand immediately, a flash of red light hurtling towards Harry. Easily deflecting it with a flick of his wand, Harry began talking. 'Come on Hermione, you can do better than that.' He waved his wand lazily again as another spell was fired his way. 'You're being predictable.' Another spell was deflected. He fired a spell at Hermione which was stopped at the last second. 'You're fighting for your life Hermione. Act like it.' Harry spoke, firing a flurry of curses towards her, with one actually hitting her.

'Ow fuck.' Hermione, clutching her wrist as her wand cluttered to the ground. Before Harry had a chance to see if she was ok, she'd picked up the wand and began attacking again. Nodding with a small smile, Harry continued to bait her. 'Right now, I'm not Harry. I'm a Death Eater.' He said as he deflected a wave of spells. 'I've just killed and tortured a young child before your eyes and you want to make me suffer.' Another wave of curses reined down on him and he was now forced to work a little bit harder to stop it. Beads of sweat were running down Hermione's face. Her eyes were hard and focussed, her attack was relentless. 'Come on Hermione.' Harry continued, his own beads of sweat beginning to run down his neck. 'Hurt me like i've hurt you.' Another flurry came at him that he worked to avoid before he started to attack again. She lasted longer than last time but Harry was still able to disarm her easily.

* * *

'Again.' Hermione demanded. Her eyes were glittering with determination. They'd been at this for hours. Her black singlet clung to her body, sweat glistening on her skin. Her face was red and hot but still, she pushed through.

'Are you sure you don't want a break?' Harry offered only to receive a glare in response. 'Or not.'

'You don't get to take a break in a war.' Hermione whispered as she fired spells furiously. 'There's no drinks break or dinner time.' She continued, her wand waving frantically.

Harry nodded as he deflected a new onslaught. 'You're right.' He returned fire. 'You're alive in this moment and the next you won't be. You blink and you die.' He ducked a well aimed spell that just missed his head. Before he had enough time to regain the correct stance, a bright red light came out of nowhere smashing forcefully into his stomach. Harry was propelled into the air before landing heavily on his back.

'Shit Hermione.' Harry gasped as rolled onto his back and breathed in a deep breath that hurt. 'I think you broke a rib.'

Hermione came rushing over, a startled expression on her face. 'I didn't mean too!' She said frantically. 'Why didn't you deflect it?' She accused. 'You weren't supposed to let me win!'

Stifling a laugh, Harry touched his stomach tenderly. 'I would've deflected it if i could've. You beat me fair and square that time.' He watched as Hermione replaced his hands with her own. She pulled his shirt up and gave a small gasp. Looking down, Harry could see why. The right side of his stomach was already blue/purple from where the spell had hit.

'Oh my goodness.' Hermione looked ready to burst into tears. 'Harry, i'm SO sorry.' She laid her hand on his stomach gently.

Harry shook his head. 'Are you kidding? This is awesome. You did great.' He smiled at the baffled look on his girlfriends face. 'Honest Hermione, I'm ok. it looks worse than it is.

'You're such a bad liar.' Hermione shook her head he tried to get up but couldn't. 'Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital wing.'

* * *

To say that Madam Pomfrey was shocked to see them would be an understatement.

'What in the name of Merlin happened,' she demanded as she inspected Harry's abdomen.

Harry smirked at Hermione who stood impatiently by the curtain for the cubicle. She looked so worried and guilty. 'You mean this isn't normal?' Harry feigned shock. He shot an accusing glare towards his girlfriend. 'Hermione you said it was normal for people to curse their boyfriends!'

'Oh shutup!' Hermione rolled her eyes as she came to have a closer look. She stood by the side of the bed, and gripped Harry's hand in her own before addressing the nurse. 'We were practicing duelling.' She said and flinched when she looked down at the wound she herself had inflicted upon her boyfriend.

'Of course you were.' Madam Pomfrey mumbled under her breath.

Harry smiled, relief sweeping through him as the nurse muttered the welcome incarnation that healed his ribs.

'The bruise will last for a few days.' She informed them, 'but the break has been repaired.' She stepped back as Harry hopped nimbly from the bed.

'Thanks Madam Pomfrey.' Harry grinned as he made his way to the door. 'You're a lifesaver.' Just as they reached the entrance to the infirmary, they heard her call out one last thing.

'I'd hate to be the Death Eater that meets the end of your wand Miss. Granger.'

* * *

**Thank you so much to those of you who have left a review. It's great to hear any feedback on my work :)**


	28. Up in Flames

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter :(  
**

* * *

****Breakfast time at the Great Hall used to be Harry's favourite time of the day. He thought he would never get sick of seeing the hundreds of owl's swoop down and deliver their mail. Recently things had changed, instead of looking forward to it, he was daunted by it. More and more people were being delivered little black envelopes. They were from the ministry. And they were not things people wanted to receive. Families were dying and this was how the students were contacted.

'It makes me feel sick to.' Hermione said from next to him, her voice soft. Harry turned to her. 'Never knowing and always wondering if you're going to be next. It's horrible.' She squeezed his hand softly.

Ron nodded, from the opposite side of the table. 'I know. You can't help but think this time it'll be someone you know.'

Harry remained quiet, a sick feeling embedding itself in his stomach. He concentrated on his breakfast as the owls swarmed in. The great hall was quiet. Everyone was holding their breath, wishing that a black envelope wouldn't land in front of them.

A loud wail from the Hufflepuff table caught their attention. Harry's eyes searched the table and landed on a fourth year he hadn't seen before. In her hand she clutched a black envelope. A friend next to her put an arm around her in comfort but the look of utter distraught imprinted on Harry's mind. Professor Sprout rushed forward from the teacher's table and escorted the girl outside the hall. The hall remained deathly quiet even after the doors had closed shut behind them.  
Slowly but surely, chatter began again, a sigh of relief evident throughout the room. Everyone else was glad, for at least in this instant, it wasn't them clutching a black envelope.

* * *

When the bell rang signaling afternoon classes, Harry was late, and walking alone to transfiguration. He had just skipped lunch in order to meet with the headmaster. An hour later, he emerged the oval office with no more understanding than what he had when he entered it. His mind was a mess. His scar hurt and he was tired, _so tired._

He sighed in frustration as he rounded a corner. He was in such a haste he almost missed the little girl sitting in a small alcove. He stopped in his tracks as he laid eyes on her. She was young, second year by the looks of it but they way she looked out of the window you'd swear she was years older. Her eyes were red and puffy, and there looked to be tears on her cheeks. Lost in a world of her own, she didn't notice him until he was standing right beside her.

Her blue eyes widened in surprise as she took him in, a small _oh _escaping her lips. She hurriedly wiped her face with her sleeve.

'I'm sorry if I startled you.' Harry said softly. He eyed the Gryffindor tie she wore and grinned. 'I'm Harry.'

The blue-eyed girl blushed, a faint tinge of red appearing on her cheeks. She opened her mouth to respond but no sound came out. Taking pity on her, Harry sat down.

'Nice spot you've got here.' He said, leaning back against the wall and looking outside. You could see Hagrid's hut – there was smoke billowing from the chimney. Not far from that you could see a cluster of students hovering around the giant. He glanced over at the girl and chuckled inwardly. She was still staring at him, a look of absolute awe on her face.

Harry turned his full attention to her. 'Don't you have class?'

The girl blushed a bright red, 'yes.'

'Why aren't you there?'

The girl shrugged, her eyes tearing up the slightest.

Harry frowned. 'What's happened? Why are you crying?'

The girl shook her head, making her long brown hair cover her face momentarily. 'It's silly,' she said sniffling. 'I'm fine.'

'You wouldn't be sitting here hiding in an alcove with tears streaming down your face if you were fine.' Harry stated simply.

The girl sighed and turned her body toward him. 'You really want to know?' She eyed him with uncertainty.

'Absolutely,' Harry nodded sincerely.

Taking a deep breath, the girl launched into her speech. 'There's this boy in my potions class. He's from Slytherin. He's horrible.' She scrunched her face up in displeasure. 'He always makes fun of me and teases me because I'm smart and muggleborn.' She wiped at her eyes as a few tears leaked out again. 'He calls me names and everything, says that I'm a 'know-it-all', I try and ignore him but he never stops. Ever.' She looked so lost and alone in that moment, Harry's heart clenched. A vivid image of eleven year old Hermione flashed in front of him.

'There's nothing wrong with being muggle-born. One of my best-friends is.' Harry said with a smile, hoping to reassure her.

'Hermione Granger.' The girl nodded, sniffling a little. 'She's your girlfriend.' She blushed at the word.

Harry laughed, the sound echoing in the empty corridor. 'Yes, she is. But she wasn't always. We were best friends since I was eleven. And she was just like you. Smart and brainy. Some might say a bit of a 'know-it-all,' he winked and the girl smiled. 'But she was also loyal, kind, and brave.' He smiled. 'She still is. And she liked me because of me, not because of some scar.' He looked at the girl. 'At the end of the day, it's those qualities that will matter. You should be proud to be muggle-born because I know she is. My mother was one too you know.' He nodded at her surprised look. 'And she was brilliant, you should ask Professor Slughorn about her. Ask him about Lily Potter and see what he says.'

The girl smiled at him, the sadness in her eyes fading. 'You use to intimidate me.' She muttered suddenly, catching him off guard.

'Use to?' Harry grinned as they both stood up.

The girl laughed. 'Not anymore.' She slung her bag over her shoulder. 'You're nice.'

'Well I'm glad you think so.' Harry smiled at her as she turned to go. 'What's your name by the way?' He called after.

She turned around a smiled, her blue eyes twinkling. 'Lily.' She called back. 'My name is Lily.'

* * *

'Come on Ronnikins. Show us what you got.' Draco teased as they circled each other. They were in the room of requirement for a DA meeting. Harry, Lupin and Tonks circulated the room as they watched pairs duel against each other. Harry stopped when he came across Ron and Draco. Ron had his eyes glued on his opponent, his blue eyes steely as they judged his every move. The blonde was more relaxed, his silver eyes amused as he toyed with the Gryffindor.

'I guess being best friends with Harry Potter means you don't actually have to do much work.' Draco teased as he shot a well aimed spell that was deflected at the last moment. 'You just go along for the ride ey? Sit and get comfy while let Potter and Granger do all the hard yards.'

'What would you know about hard work Malfoy?' Ron shot back, his ears reddening. 'You had a freaking house elf your entire childhood.' He shot a spell of his own that didn't make it past Draco's shield.

'It's getting a bit personal don't you think.' Hermione murmured as she snuck up next to him. 'Ron looks like his head's about to explode.'

'Ron's head looks like it's going to explode when we've run out of bacon at breakfast time.' Harry said dryly, making her laugh. He winked at her before turning his attention back to the duel. Spells fired back and forth at great speed. The intensity of the duel had caught the attention of the entire room, with everyone stopping what they were doing to watch. They continued to taunt each other, small jabs here and there but neither of them was able to break through the others defenses.

'Who do you think's going to win?' Hermione whispered.

Harry shrugged, 'whoever has the best stamina.'

* * *

'I am the greatest person in the world.' Ron gloated the entire way back to the tower. 'Did you see his face? Ha!'

'I didn't think it was possible to see every single tooth in a persons mouth by their smile.' Harry muttered. 'You proved that wrong, Ronnikins.' He patted him on the back. 'You did well mate.'

'I did well?' Ron scoffed. 'I was brilliant!'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Don't get too cocky Ron. I bet Draco will be even more fired up to beat you next time.' She smiled at Harry as they swing their arms between them as they walked.

Ron grinned as he flung an arm across her shoulder. 'Bring it on I say. Bring it on.'

They chattered and bantered the entire way back to the common room, their spirits high.

When they entered through the portrait though, Harry immediately knew something was wrong.

Professor McGonagall stood solemnly next to the fireplace. She looked to Ron first, the red-head paling considerably as he met the gaze of his head of house.

'There's been an attack.' She answered their unspoken question. 'There's been an attack on the Burrow.'

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING :)**


	29. Brothers and Sisters

**I don't own Harry Potter.  
Also, a quick thank you to all those who have reviewed. you're all equalling amazing and i really enjoy getting any feedback :) Enjoy.  
**

* * *

The walk to the headmaster's office was slow and torturous. Professor McGonagall led the way, her long robes sweeping against the stone floor. Ron was stoic, his face void of all emotion.

Their professor had not expressed many details, had merely said that Ron's family home had been attacked and had been unwilling to divulge any other information.

The sound of their footsteps echoed eerily throughout the corridor. Without a word Hermione gripped Ron's hand tightly in hers and gave a comforting squeeze. Blinking his blue eyes as though breaking from his daze, he gave a small squeeze back silently thanking her.

Harry trailed behind slowly, his thoughts swirling in his mind. McGonagall's silence worried him and he couldn't even imagine what Ron was feeling. Had someone been injured? Taken? Killed? The burrow had been extremely well protected, with numerous wards in place to stop any unwanted visitors.

He was still mulling over his thoughts when they came to a stop outside Dumbledore's office. As they entered the office, Harry barely had time to blink before a flash of red hair rushed toward them, engulfing her youngest son in a bone crushing hug, her shoulders racking with sobs as she clung on.

'What's happened?' Ron asked worriedly as he peered over his mother's shoulder.

The room was silent but for Mrs Weasley's crying. Harry looked around the office, at the familiar faces taking note of who was there and who wasn't. All the Weasley's were there, except one. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach when he noticed who was absent. His twin sat alone, seemingly untouched by those around him.

'Where's George?' Ron asked the silent room. His voice echoed throughout the room. 'Someone tell me what the hell happened?' his voice raised slightly, desperation seeping into it.

Mr. Weasley stepped forward and placed a comforting arm around his wife's shoulder, drawing her slowly away from Ron. Harry felt his heart twist as he saw her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her skin was blotched with old tears as waves and waves of new ones poured down her cheeks. Her eyes held a haunted look as she gripped her husband's forearm tightly.

'The Burrow was attacked.' He said shortly. 'We weren't prepared. We were outnumbered.' His voice shook. 'George… he.' The patriarch of the family paused and gathered is composure, tears threatening to spill out. Fred looked up and met Ron's eyes for the first time they'd been in the office. His eyes shared the same haunted look as his mother's, but also had a deep and more heartbreaking lost look.

'No.' Ron shook his head. 'No, He's not dead.' Ron refused to believe it.

His father pulled him into a hug, one that Ron leant into to, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Harry felt sick, his eyes searched the room, looking anywhere but at the scene before him. He could not bare to watch his best friend break down. He felt incredibly intrusive, and stood their awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Ginny sat in an armchair, tears falling silently down her face, Hermione was kneeling down next to her, clutching her hand. Tearing his eyes away from the two witches, he met the grey eyes of his headmaster who had been sitting quietly in the corner. He held his gaze for a moment before slipping out of the room unnoticed.

* * *

He rushed throughout the castle, his heart pounding in his chest. He took out the marauder's map and muttered a dejected 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' His eyes searched the map frantically before he spotted the name he was after.

10 minutes later he was standing on the west side of the castle, outside what he assumed to be the Ravenclaw common room. He stood atop a spiral staircase and faced a door without neither a doorknob or a keyhole. In its place was a bronze knocker, in the shape of an eagle. 'What is as big as you are and yet does not weigh anything?'

'Of course there's a riddle.' Harry muttered, running his hands through his hair. He muttered the riddle to himself again; thanking Merlin had been placed in Gryffindor. He ranked his brain, and vaguely thought how well Hermione would've done in Ravenclaw. A candle flickered on the wall beside him and he looked down toward the ground. A brief smile flickered across his face.

'Your shadow.'

* * *

To say that the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common room's differed would be an understatement. It was a wide circular room, a dark midnight blue carpet adorned the floor whilst the high ceilings had been painted with stars. The room had been furnished similar to theirs, tables, chairs and staircases were scattered around the room. What caught his immediate attention was a large white marble statue of what he believed to be Rowena Ravenclaw. Harry would have never really paid much attention to a statue, had it not been for the diadem that had adorned the founder of Ravenclaw house.

He was so entranced in it that it took a while before he noticed someone talking to him.

'Um, you're not allowed to be here.'

Harry turned toward the voice, and noticed the eyes of the entire common room were on him. Suddenly the reason he had come here in the first place came crashing down. 'Where's Luna?'

The fifth year prefect looked surprised, glancing nervously around at his peers. 'You have to leave. You're not permitted to be here.' He stood his ground even though he was quite a bit shorter than Harry.

Harry grit his teeth and took a calming breath he looked around the room and spotted a staircase leading to the dormitories. He walked over; ignoring the stunned looks and shouted as loud as he could. 'Luna! I need to talk to you. Luna!'

He was met with silence, his foot tapping restlessly on the floor. The prefect came up to him again. 'You have to leave or I'll be forced to fetch Professor Flitwick.'

Harry almost laughed at the thought. Almost. Instead he leaned back and shouted up the staircases again. 'LUNA!'

Finally, the blonde Ravenclaw floated down the stairs. Her wide blue eyes showed no surprise about who her visitor was. 'Hi, Harry.'

Harry offered a weak smile and took her by the hand. 'Come with me?' he asked quietly.

Luna nodded silently, catching on that something wasn't quite right. As they passed the other students, Harry looked toward the prefect who stood with his mouth agape. 'You might want to change the riddle.' Harry said as they slipped out.

* * *

'Someone's died.' Luna said as they walked down out of Ravenclaw tower. She said it so calmly and matter-of-factly that Harry was slightly taken aback. He nodded, his throat closing up.

'Who?' her voice was soft, coaxing.

Harry looked straight into her crystal blue eyes. 'George.'

Luna nodded, silently soaking up the news. No more questions were asked the entire way back to the headmaster's office offering Harry a brief reprieve.

'Are you sure it's ok for me to be here?' Luna asked as they walked towards the gargoyles. 'Wouldn't he want to be with his family?'

Harry spoke the password and only answered her queestion when they stood outside the oak door. He turned to her and offered a sad smile. 'He loves you, Luna.' He went to turn the handle, 'you are a part of his family.'

The scene they were greeted with was similar to the one Harry left. There was however, more noise as people whispered comforting words to one another. Mr and Mrs Weasley stood huddled together, Fleur was with Ginny. Fred sat next to his three elder bothers, yet Harry could sense he felt the most alone. Hermione stood with Ron, hands clutched together tightly. Luna rushed forward and Ron welcomed her open arms. Blue eyes met green and a silent 'thank you' was spoken. Harry nodded, not trusting his voice.

Instead he turned toward Mrs Weasley who had looked up at the sound of their arrival. He stepped toward her and it was all she needed to pull him into a hug. 'I'm so sorry Mrs Weasley.' He whispered as he felt her tears seep into his white shirt. Instead of answering she just squeezed and held him tightly.

* * *

The next few days passed in a haze for the trio. Ron went through his usual routines listlessly, his only comfort was when he was with Harry, Hermione and Luna. Classes continued on as normal. The world continued. Someone's life had been taken. It had been taken so unfairly and so suddenly but still, the rest of the world carried on.

The day of the funeral came quickly and Harry and Ron dressed in silence. They met Hermione and a teary-eyed Ginny in the common room and then went to meet Luna outside Dumbledore's office where they would portkey to their destination. Luna clasped Ron's hand in hers silently, and in a flash they were off.

They arrived along a coastline and stood atop a small hill. Rolling waves crashed against rock and a small beach was visible. There was a small gathering of people, the majority sporting red hair. They slowly made their way over and joined the group. Greetings and hugs were exchanged. Bone crushing hugs were given and more tears were shed. As Ron engaged in conversation with a relative Harry took a moment to look around. People stood huddled together, speaking fondly of George. Harry saw George's coffin stood alone, a photo of him on top. Harry and Hermione excused themselves and made their way over.

'It's a good photo.' Hermione commented softly, a small smile gracing her face.

Harry had to agree. It was taken at Lupin and Tonks' wedding. He had obviously just been dancing, his hair was in all sorts of trouble, but he was smiling at the camera, a broad happy smile that made you forget everything else in the world, the usual mischievous twinkle evident in his light blue eyes.

Harry glanced at Hermione and noticed a single tear leak out of her eye. He put an arm around her and drew her in close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 'He had his eyes on you that night.' Harry said quietly, fondly remembering watching them dance together. Hermione choked out a small laugh as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

'She was lookin' mighty fine that night if i recall correctly.' A familiar voice rang out. Harry and Hermione turned toward Fred. He had a smile on his face, though his eyes still held a great sadness. 'He was incredibly impressed with your dancing abilities.' He gave a wink.

Hermione offered a weak smile, 'I was just happy i could keep up.' She gave him a hug which he returned fiercely. Fred turned to Harry and the look he gave him was one he would never forget.

'He died fighting for what he believed in, Harry. I know he's up there with everyone else, looking down on us. On you.' He pulled him into a hug as tears leaked out of his eyes. 'And just like everyone else. He knows you're going to end this. You're going to beat this bastard.'

* * *

When it came time for the funeral to begin, they sat down next to Tonks and Lupin. It was a bittersweet goodbye. Humour in all the right places as they Weasley's chose to celebrate George's ability to make a room laugh. But the fact remained, Harry thought bitterly as Charlie spoke to the audience. His life was taken to soon. He was too young and did not deserve the fate he was given. He looked at Ron and felt the pain that his best friend was experiencing.

* * *

After the service had concluded Harry found himself sitting by himself. The ocean before him. Fred's words echoing in his mind. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore was a comfort. The saltiness in the air was also strangely welcoming. He didn't know how long he'd been there until he felt her sit down next to him, her leg brushing against his. Her scent washed over him, joining the salt in the air and instantly he felt his shoulders slacken. His posture breaking. No words were spoken. Glancing down he took in everything about the girl sitting next to him. The curve of her eyebrow. The shape of her nose. The fullness of her lips. The small freckle below her left ear. Her untamed hair shone in the sunlight. Her warm whisky coloured eyes met his and she leaned over and softly kissed a stray tear that had leaked out of his eye unnoticed. She entwined their fingers together, her small hand warm and solid in his.

* * *

**THANKS for reading :)**


	30. A Hopeful Transmission

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP. I WISH. JUST A NOBODY HAVIN' SOME FUN. ENJOY.**

* * *

'What are you doing?' Hermione demanded as she watched him put his wand away. 'We need to keep going.' she insisted, sweat dripping from her brow.

It was well into the night and they were once again in the room of requirement dueling. They had been at it for hours. Spells flashed back and forth at a rapid speed. She had improved greatly since they first begun yet still wasn't satisfied with the progress she had made.

Harry shook his head, 'you need a break, Hermione.' He looked at her flushed and pale face and frowned. 'You look like you're about to faint.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head defiantly, 'no, keep going. I don't need a break.' She straightened her back and prepared to start again.

'Hermione, you're exhausted. Don't do this to yourself.' Harry stepped toward her, his heart wrenching at the look in her eyes. She looked so _tired._

'I am fine, Harry.' She took a deep calming breath. 'One more, please.'

Harry shook his head. 'No.'

Hermione looked at him, incredulous. 'No?' She put her hands on her hips in a display of defiance.

Harry nodded and with a flick of his wrist sent her wand flying towards him. 'No.' He repeated as he caught it deftly with his left hand.

'Harry, I need to practice.' Hermione said angrily, her eyes flashing slightly.

Harry ignored the glare being sent his way and walked up so he stood right in front of her. 'You need _sleep, _Hermione.' He told her earnestly.

The past couple of weeks after the funeral had seen a noticeable shift between the three. The mood was more solemn, the weight of the attack still lingering in their thoughts. Ron was with Luna more often than not and Hermione had taken either to the Library or the Room of Requirement. She had dark circles under her eyes and had begun to lose a lot of weight.

'I don't _need _sleep.' Hermione said as she stared him in the eyes. 'I need to be stronger and faster.' She snatched her wand back.

Harry sighed as he looked at her, meeting her glare head on. He shook his head. 'For goodness sakes, Hermione. Just stop it.' He took her wand back and threw it in the corner of the room.

'Hey, what the hell was that?' Hermione snapped angrily as the wand clattered to the ground.

'You need to stop. You need to breathe. You need to eat. You need to sleep.' Harry said, his green eyes flashing. 'You need to take care of yourself.' He took her face in his hands. 'You're doing _too _much, Hermione and I'm worried about you.' He told her.

Hermione opened her eyes that had closed at his touch. Her brown eyes were wide and weary. She shook her head again and stepped out of his reach. Walking towards where her wand had fallen, she picked it up and turned back. 'There's nothing to worry about.' She said as she pocketed the wand. She wiped her sweaty fringe away from her forehead. 'I'm fine.'

'Why are you doing this to yourself?' Harry asked as he blocked her way to the door. 'You're making yourself sick. When was the last time you had an actual _meal? _Or had a full nights sleep?'

'Harry. Let me go.' Hermione tried to move around her only to be blocked again. She sighed and met his eyes.

Harry shook his head. 'Answer.'

'I ate dinner with _you _tonight.' She muttered, 'you were there. I ate. Consumed food. Nutrients. It was delightful.' She raised an eyebrow as though challenging him to disagree.

'Hilarious, Hermione.' Harry rolled his eyes. 'A few bites of Sheppard's pie hardly counts.'

This time Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Well I ate enough to duel with you for a few hours. I'm still standing. See?' She did a sarcastic little curtsey and pushed past him. 'If you won't help me than fine, I'll find someone who will.'

* * *

Harry didn't see Hermione until breakfast the next morning, hoping in vain that she'd have come to her senses. However, as the brunette entered the Great Hall, Harry knew that wasn't the case. Hermione barely said a word to him as she took a place opposite him. She glanced up at him and with deliberate slowness began piling her plate with fresh fruit. 'Oh look at that would you?' She said as she pierced an apple with her fork. 'I'm eating.' She grinned at him. 'Happy?'

'You're a real comedian, Hermione.' Harry was overly cheerful. 'Although don't strain yourself, I don't want your wit and humour to result in any overexertion on your behalf. I imagine the rest of the Hall would find it alarming when you faint and fall off your seat.'

She rolled her eyes and ignored his comment, instead pointing to the newspaper that lay in front of him. 'Any news?'

Harry nodded absently as he buttered some toast and put in on her plate. 'Generally speaking yes, with it being a newspaper and all.'

'Look who's the comedian now.' Hermione muttered. 'Seriously though.'

Harry shrugged as he poured her a cup of juice. 'Death, war and destruction. The Usual. Ministry is struggling to maintain a sense of calm with the public – nothing _new _there. Although, they are trying oh so hard.'

'Why good morning my fellow classmates.' A silky voice announced. 'How are we today?'

'You're perky this morning.' Hermione remarked as Draco sat down next to her and started filling his own plate with food. She rolled her eyes as Harry placed some scrambled eggs onto her plate.

'I got nothing to complain about.' He said with a smirk. He met Harry's eyes and grinned, his silver eyes dancing.

Hermione snorted in a very unladylike fashion. 'Are you sure? I could think of a few things off the top of my head.'

'No way!' Harry exclaimed, mirth dancing in his eyes as he came to the realisation. 'You sly dog. Who?'

'Who?' Hermione looked at him as though he grew an extra head. 'What are you talking about?' She looked back and forth between the two guys.

Harry grinned. 'Draco had a good night, Hermione.' He accentuated the 'good.'

Hermione eyes widened in shock, her mouth forming a small 'Oh.' She looked at Draco who looked mightily pleased with himself. 'Well, who was it then?' She nudged his shoulder.

'Couldn't possibly say, Granger.' Draco produced his trademark smirk. He looked at all the food on her plate and changed the subject. 'Why are you eating a small feast for breakfast may I ask?

'It's just, I love food so much Draco.' Hermione smiled sweetly, 'I can't help myself. I think I might be half Weasley.' She grinned at Harry as she ate some eggs. 'Delicious.'

'And the comic is back.' Harry said sarcastically. 'I was beginning to miss her.'

Draco looked between him in confusion. 'Have I missed something?'

Before anyone could respond a small boy walked hesitantly up to Harry. 'Um, excuse me?' He blushed as three pairs of eyes flashed his way. He cleared his throat and handed Harry a note. 'This is for you.' He all but ran away.

'And here I thought I was the only one who could do that.' Draco said wistfully as he watched the boy hurry out of the hall.

'What is it?' Hermione asked as Harry unrolled the paper.

Harry sighed, 'Dumbledore wants to see me before class.' He checked his watch. 'I better go, I'll see you in defense?' He stood up and hiked his bag over his shoulder. He looked at Hermione, at her plate and finally at Draco. 'Draco, can you please make sure she eats _all _of that?'

'Yes, sir.' Draco gave a mock salute.

'Now you want me to be supervised?' Hermione wondered as they both ignored Draco.

Harry nodded, 'Yeah well, until you realize what you're doing is insane, then maybe I'll consider a probationary period.' He looked at her and his eyes softened. _'Eat.'_

* * *

'You wanted to see me Sir?' Harry asked as he wondered into the oval office.

Dumbledore stood by one of the portraits, an unreadable expression on his old and weathered face. 'Yes, Harry. Sit.' He waited until the young wizard took his seat before beginning. 'I've been thinking of all the suggestions you came forth about the possible whereabouts of the Horcruxes.' He paused, 'and I would like to go in search of one today.'

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. He and Hermione had come up with a few places Voldemort would hide them. 'Where?'

'His old orphanage.' Dumbledore answered. He took hold of the Gryffindor sword that was mounted on the wall and examined it. 'I've arranged to meet with the owner today.' He attached the sword to his hip as though going into battle before casting a spell that made it invisible. He checked the time. 'We best be going.' He held out his arm and looked at Harry expectantly.

'Now?' Harry said surprised as he stood up. 'What about my classes?' Even as he said it, he felt ridiculous.

Dumbledore smiled as Harry clutched his forearm. 'No time like the present, Harry.'

It was raining when they arrived. Sheets and sheets of water poured down on them as they hurried under the shelter of the porch. Harry looked at the house in front of him, warn and old. The sound of rain hitting the tin roof echoed loudly as Harry took in the dreary place.

_So, this was where he grew up. _Harry wondered with a slight shiver. He noticed Dumbledore watching him, blue eyes gauging his reaction.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Can we go inside?'

Dumbledore nodded and slowly pushed the old creaky door open. A wave of warmth and light greeted them, a stark contrast from the weather outside. The sounds of little feet pattering across the old floorboards reverberated throughout the old house. Harry stood awkwardly at the front door, uncertain of the next move. A door to the left of them opened and an elderly lady emerged. Her eyes widened in surprise at her new guests.

'May I help you?' She asked in a kindly voice. The corners of her eyes crinkled when she smiled. She looked very motherly to Harry, like an older Mrs. Weasley even. As these thoughts whirled around his head, Harry had to restrain from laughing as the lady took in Dumbledore, and although clearly curious about his attire, she decided to bypass it.

'I was wondering if I could talk to you about a previous child?' Dumbledore implored politely, his eyes gentle.

'That depends on who's asking Sir.' The woman replied with a smile of her own.

Instead of paying attention like he knew he was supposed to, Harry took more notice of his surroundings. Children's pictures adorned the walls, brightening the place up and adding a much needed sense of cheer and happiness. His eyes scanned the wall when he stopped suddenly, one catching his eye. He felt his heart tug as he admired the drawing. It was a simple picture. A child was holding hands with their mum and dad, the sun shining down on them as a dog walked ahead. Everyone in the picture had a smile on their face. It was such a simple drawing. Such a simple concept but it still left Harry floored. A memory from his own childhood flashed into his mind.

_He was six and at school. His teacher had asked them to draw something that they wanted for Christmas that year. To six-year old Harry, the answer was simple. He took extra time with his picture, choosing his coloured crayons with deliberate care and was the last person to finish. When it was time for pack-up, children were asked to present their picture. Most of them had drawn dolls or games they wanted. His tubby cousin Dudley had drawn food. When the teacher asked Harry what he wanted, the small boy with large green eyes pointed to the three stick figures that were walking in the sun, 'a family.'_

The voice of his headmaster dragged him from his reverie.

'Pardon, Sir?' Harry said as he tore his eyes away from the picture.

'If you'll follow me.' Dumbledore smiled.

Harry looked between the two adults and frowned. The older lady looked incredibly anxious, a crease in her brow evident. She eyed Dumbledore uncertainly before turning on her heels and walking out of the room. They followed.

'That wing is no longer in use.' The lady spoke as they wove in and out of different rooms. 'No one is allowed in this area of the building.' She took out a key and unlocked a rusted door.

'Why?' Harry wondered as he closed the door behind him.

The lady looked at him, a troubled expression on her face. 'You'll see.'

The rest of the walk went quietly. Finally, they walked through a small corridor and came up to an old wooden door. 'This is the room.' She announced before abruptly turning around and marching off in the direction they'd come.

Harry eyed the door, his fingers brushing against the old painted name that had been written.

_T. M RIDDLE_

Harry looked to Dumbledore before turning the handle. Harry wasn't at all surprised with what lay beyond, considering he'd seen Dumbledore's memory of coming to visit Riddle. There was bed. Wardrobe. Small window. Desk and chair. What made the room remarkable was the atmosphere that surrounded it. Every aspect of the room seemed dark and tainted. Like someone was there watching them, Harry felt the back of his hair stick up.

'Riddle, you creep.' Harry muttered as he wondered around. He watched Dumbledore take in the room after soundproofing the room, his blue eyes scanning and seemingly seeing what was invisible to Harry and every other normal person.

What he could see was a small picture that adorned the wall next to the bed. It was so old and faded that Harry could hardly make it out. There were boys though, and they were at a cliff, all smiling for the camera. Harry looked into the dark, uncaring eyes of a young Tom Riddle.

'There's a presence here.' Dumbledore spoke quietly.

Harry nodded, his throat closing up. He pocketed the photo and looked around the room again. Dumbledore was right, there was something here that wasn't natural.

An unsettling feeling embedded itself in his stomach as he knelt on his knees and looked under the bed. His heart began to race as he felt around, until finally he found was he was looking for.

'All orphans think alike.' Harry murmured aloud as he lifted up the loose floorboard. Standing up and pushing the bed aside, Harry and Dumbledore looked inside. A small shoebox was there, black and faded. Harry stared, unnerved at the striking similarities between him and a young Riddle.

'It's too simple.' Harry said as they stared in silence. The shoebox had a strange aura, it was though it was both appealing to anyone to look at what was inside whilst repelling anyone from coming near it. It kind of looked like it had a heart beat.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, then began to wave his wand around, strange and unfamiliar words flowing from his mouth. Harry watched, eyes wide as lights flashed before him.

A wave of powerful dark energy began to rise in the room. Harry's eyes were fixated on the shoebox as it began to rattle. Dumbledore continued to chant, his words blurring together until finally the box exploded and the entire room shook. Harry was thrown backwards, and onto the sidelines. He watched in fascination at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes, a small locket lay opened on the floor.

Dumbledore stumbled as figures emerged out of nowhere. A girl. And a boy who looked remarkably like Dumbledore himself. 'You killed her.' The figure said as tears ran down his headmasters face. 'You're no better than _HIM.' _

_'_No.' Dumbledore shook his head. 'Please, no. I didn't mean to.'

Slowly, Harry could actually _see _a darkness enter his mentor. The walls were caving in, shouts and screams echoed around the room. The girl cried silently. Her eyes sad and haunted.

'You killed me, Albus.' She spoke, her voice accusing and angry.

'Forgive me.' Dumbledore sank to his knees, his eyes now adopting an unusual dullness. 'Please.'

Not knowing what to do, but knowing that Dumbledore was struggling to fight against the darkness that was enveloping him. Harry shouted anything that came to mind.

'IT'S NOT REAL, DUMBLEDORE. FIGHT.' Harry yelled, his voice barely loud enough to be heard over the increasing shouts of the unknown. 'YOU'RE A GOOD MAN. GOOD, SIR. YOU'RE NOT LIKE THEM. FIGHT.' Harry caught his blue eyes, which began to sparkle again. 'LOVE. FIGHT FOR LOVE.' At that, Dumbledore rose, his cloak billowing around him as he unsheathed the sword of Gryffindor. He let out a strangled yell as the blade came crashing down and then, silence.

Utter silence.

Harry rushed toward his headmaster who had crumpled in a heap on the floor. 'Sir?' Harry shook his shoulder. 'Are you ok?'

Dumbledore raised his eyes, tired and weary. 'I'm an old man, Harry.' He tried to smile.

'But you did it.' Harry grinned as he picked up the locket, now empty of all evil. 'You destroyed it, Sir.'

The old man shook his head, '_WE _destroyed it, Harry. Thank you.'

* * *

After they'd transported back to Hogwarts and summoned Snape to help restore Dumbledore's health, it was lunch time. Harry's eyes scanned the Hall for Hermione but couldn't spot her. He easily spotted Ginny at the end of the table.

'Hey Gin, do you know where Hermione is?'

The young red head looked at him with wide eyes. 'Where have you _been?'_

_'_With Dumbledore, why?'

'Hermione fainted in defense.' Ginny said, 'she's ok.' She assured him, 'she's resting in the tower.'

* * *

He made record time back to the Common room and found Hermione lying on the couch, her eyes closed while Ron sat next to her.

'Where the bloody hell have you been? Ron demanded, loudly enough to alarm Hermione and wake her up. Harry glared at him as he knelt beside her.

'You ok?' He asked, all thoughts of the Horcrux and Dumbledore vanishing from his mind as he took in the girl in front of him. He brushed a stray hair from her eyes. 'Don't you _dare _say you're fine, Granger.' He whispered softly, earning a small chuckle.

'Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion. I'm sleepy.' She smiled at him drowsily. Harry rolled his eyes at her and clutched her hand. He looked up at Ron.

'What happened?'

Ron sighed, running a hand through his hair. 'Well, it was time to duel. She was up against Parkinson. She was absolutely _owning _as well by the way.' He smiled at the memory. 'Then she just got really pale and lost balance.' He frowned. 'Then hit the floor.'

Harry shook his hand, returning his attention back to Hermione. 'What am I gonna do with you?' He muttered.

'Take me to bed?' Hermione whispered.

Harry smiled, 'I would love nothing more. But I can't make it up the girls stairs.'

Hermione shook her head slightly. 'Not mine. Yours.' She let out a small yawn.

Harry glanced at Ron who was watching in amusement. 'What would our Head of House say?' Harry remarked as he scooped her up in his arms.

'I don't care.' Hermione muttered tiredly. _  
_

Harry laughed and turned to Ron, 'thanks mate, I got her.'

* * *

'Your bed is so much better than mine.' Hermione said as Harry gently set her down. She curled up, hugging his pillow tightly.

Harry laughed quietly, 'I'm pretty sure they're the same.'

'No.' Hermione poked an eye open and looked at him. 'It smells like you.' She sighed. 'I always feel safe. Come lie with me.'

Harry smiled softly, 'why not, already missed half the day anyway.' He took off his shoes and snuck in beside her. Hermione let go of the pillow and turned towards him, curling her body to fit against his perfectly.

She kissed his neck softly, breathing in. 'I'm sorry for being so stubborn.' She whispered as her eyes drooped.

'I know.' Harry murmured back, pulling her body closer to his.

Just as he was about to drift off himself, he felt a pair of lips on his. Opening his eyes he met her whiskey coloured gaze. 'I love you, Harry.' She smiled before returning to the crook of his neck. He would tell her about the Horcrux later. Rest came first.

'I love you, too.' He said. The image of Riddle's photo flashed before him only to be replaced by a child's picture. This time it was two people holding hands.

He smiled.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING :) **


End file.
